Another chance, another not so great adventure
by erwinsmiths
Summary: Half of the Akatsuki were supposed to be dead. So why were they now stuck in a house with two Naruto fangirls and three other girls who seem to be out to kill them? Rating might change in later chapters. R&R! Might be pairings in later chapters...
1. Paranormal activity?

**Oh hey… A new story? Guarantee, I'll focus on this one more. I almost gave up on 'Ask the Ninjas and other fictional characters' since I've gotten only one review so far.**

**Anyways, this is definitely not my first fic but I don't think I'm the greatest writer either. So if anyone sees any spelling mistakes, just tell me!**

**Oh, and I think I might just rant a little bit more… I realized that the idea for this story is very much over used. Seriously, how many fanfics are there about people getting kidnapped by their favourite Naruto characters or having the Akatsuki somehow end up in their world? Not saying I'm against it, since I'm of course writing one now… It's just, there's soo many…**

**Chloe: I'm not even into Naruto… Sooo…**

**Sav: Neither am I. **

**Meghan: Me neither.**

**Sam: I AM!**

**Annie: I seriously need more friends that are as passionately obsessed with Naruto as I am to the extent it's not even normal… Just kidding, but seriously, I love just ranting about Hidan's super smexiness sometimes!**

**Sav: Annie, you're a nerd…**

**Annie: And I am proud to not deny that I am! **

**Wait, I have to do a disclaimer…**

**I don't own Naruto. If I did, Sasugay would probably be dead, there would be Kakuhida, Sasodei and Kisaita and Kakashi would be wearing no mask…:3 **

**Sav: ….**

* * *

Chapter 1: Paranormal Activity?

The sun shone down on the clear waters that ran down the falls, making it shimmer in the hot summer heat. People either just layed around sun tanning or were swimming and jumping off the largest fall. Or, doing nothing at all…

"Sam."

Silence.

"Sam…"

Still no reply.

"SAM!"

Sam groaned and sat up from the rock she was lying on, her dark hair a mess and the sun almost blinding her. "What Annie?"

"Aren't you gonna come jump off the fall with me?" Annie grinned, pointing to the 15 foot waterfall that people were jumping off of. They were at Stotam falls, which was one of the most popular places to go in the summer.

Sam, 17, had ice blue eyes, pale skin and dark brown hair that was almost black, which was just past her shoulders. She was 5'5", she loved writing and drawing, even though she seemed like the quiet type, she was not…

Annie, who was the same age had long shiny brown hair that almost went down to her waist with swept side bangs. Even though her hair was naturally wavy, she straightened it almost all the time. She had hazel eyes which always stood out with her long curled mascara coated lashes and black eyeliner. She was around 5'6" and very toned and slim and had an eyebrow piercing on her left eyebrow. She also loved drawing, writing, and anime but she swore A LOT and was loud _all _the time.

Sav (or Savannah, but most people just called her Sav) was in the same grade as them but still 16. She had very tanned skin, dark brown hair that nearly went down to her chest with straight across bangs. She was only 5'4" with grey eyes, she was more quiet than Sam and Annie, more mature too. But still liked to act random at times.

The three girls lived in a small town called Courtenay (Or known as the Comox Valley) which was on Vancouver Island, British Columbia, Canada. There were no anime stores, no lulu lemons (Annie really likes Lululemon) urban planet, or any of the good stores that were in Vancouver.

Annie and Sam were obsessed with manga and anime, for Annie, mostly Naruto, while Sav just teased them and called them 'losers' for their obsession… As a joke though.

"I don't know if I actually want to jump off that…" Sam hesitated, she then pulled out her Naruto Shippuden manga and flipped to the page she was reading.

Annie's eyes widened "Is that…"

"Yes, it's the first one where Kakuzu and Hidan first come in."

"OH MY FUCKING JASHIN LET ME SEE!" People around them stared at Annie at her out burst. Sam just passed her the manga, laughing.

Annie did a huge fan girl squeal when she flipped to the page where Hidan and Kakuzu had to get the two tails. Her favourite Naruto characters were of course, Hidan, Kakuzu and Kakashi. Actually, she was freaking _obsessed _with Hidan. Sam's favourite was Zetsu.

Annie just stared at the page "They're so sexy.

"Are you guys serious?" They looked up to see Sav staring down at them "Why don't you guys come swimming instead of reading your Nuruto manga?"

"Well, I was trying to convince her to jump off the waterfall over there," Annie said "AND IT'S _**NARUTO **_NOT NURUTO YOU FAG!"

Sav's eyebrow twitched "I don't care!"

"Fine, I'll go. But only after you go Annie!" Sam said putting the volume back in her bag.

"YAY!"

They made their way up to the top of the fall, they looked over the edge nervously.

Without warning, Sav jumped. She fell into the water with a large splash, coming out onto the surface, she grinned. "Okay Annie, your turn. Don't be chicken!"

Rolling her eyes, Annie looked down one more time, backed up and took a deep breath. Then she ran off and jumped.

Unlike other people, Annie _loved_ heights or just the feeling of falling from somewhere really high. Only into deep water though. And after what was only a few seconds of falling, she fell into the water, and the adrenaline rush was gone. But then she saw something.

It swam by so quickly, it was a person for sure… But they were blue? She never saw their face, but she saw only blue legs.

She was suddenly _very _scared.

"_What. The. Fuck?" _She then started freaking out and swam as fast as she can to a nearby rock.

"Holy fucking shit!"

Sav laughed "Scary?"

"No, I think I just fucking saw some kind of fucking sea monster!"

"Annie," Sav said seriously "Either you need to lay off the pocky, the pot, or the best of all; the manga."

She gaped "But, but…"

"WEEEE!" Sam screamed jumping off the waterfall.

XXXXX

It was already evening as the three girls made their way back to the road from the falls. Annie groaned. "So what do we do now? We can drive back to my place but we still have an hour till Chloe and Meghan come to my house."

Sav just shrugged "Well, then let's go drive back and just chill for awhile. But there's some old abandoned and broken down mill up the other road that's like ruins now."

"What's so special about that?" Sam asked.

"People who worship the devil use to go there, or still do, to do animal sacrifices and all that."

"That's kinda…" Annie said "…Creepy!"

"Hey Annie! Maybe Jashin worshippers go there too!" Sam yelled

Sav just rolled her eyes "We can't go today, because it's 7:00 now and Chloe and Meghan said that they would be at your house at around 8:00, right?"

Chloe and Meghan were of course, their two other friends who were not anime obsessed and lived out in Black creek, which was only half an hour drive away. They were sisters, Chloe was their age, tall with really curly, brown shoulder length hair, and blue eyes. Meghan had dyed, long black curly hair, brown eyes, a lip piercing and always wore black clothes or shirts. But most of all, she had the tendency of smoking weed a lot. She was a stoner.

**AN: Okay, does anyone have a problem with this? Because pot is not technically a drug in my head… It's a freaking plant, hell, I can see Zetsu being a stoner… Wait no, that would be cannibalistic?O.O **

When they had got to Annie's house, she put the key in the lock of the door. But it was already unlocked "What the fuck?"

"What?" Sav said

"The door's unlocked, I swear to Jashin that I locked it!"

Sam just gave her a weird look "Maybe your sister or your brother was here."

"Yeeeeaaahh," Annie muttered "They don't have keys to the house."

Sam and Sav just shrugged, not bothering to ask her why her own siblings don't have a key to the house. They went inside.

The house was quiet since Annie's mom was travelling around the globe for a year for her business. It was just her, her mom, and sister and brother as a family. Annie's dad was completely out of the picture, and her sister was 23 and living with her boyfriend. Her brother was 19 and had moved out of the house recently.

So for the whole year, she had the house to her self. Not that she would be leaving it messy, she always cleaned up the house when it needed to. Besides, it was a _nice _house. That was the upside of having a mom who owned a pretty successful company. Not that her mom bought everything for her, she had a part time job.

They fell down onto the super comfy designer couch in the living room, tired from a long day. But before they could 'Relax', the doorbell rang.

"For the love of Jashin!"

Annie answered the door, taking her time while she was at it, since she was lazy. Chloe and Meghan stood there grinning.

"Meghan, have you ever gotten so stoned that you thought you saw a blue monster when you were swimming?"

Chloe looked at Annie as if she were on crack "Uhh, okay Annie…"

"Don't mind her," Sav said rolling her eyes "Annie says she saw a blue monster swimming in the water at Stotam today."

"I DID!" She yelled "I REALLY DID!"

"Duude, maybe it was Kisame Annie!" Sam yelled back.

"Who the fuck is Kisame?"

"Uhh… No one."

"Probably some stupid character from Naruto…" Sav said.

"_**HEY!"**_

Later, when it was dark out, they decided to watch a movie… A scary movie. Problem was though, Annie was not good at _all _when it came to scary movies. Nor was Meghan.

"Uh, Sav…" Annie said nervously "What movie are we watching?"

She only grinned _really_ evilly "Your favourite."

"Oh shit."

"Paranormal Activity!"

This was the most scariest movie in the world to Annie.

"Never seen it." Chloe, Meghan and Sam said at the same time.

"Seriously, you'll shit your pants because it's so scary!"

"Annie… No…"

They turned off all the lights in the house, closed all the blinds so it was pitch black and then started the movie. This only made Annie more nervous.

During the previews though, a door slammed loudly somewhere in the house.

"OH MY GOD, WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" Meghan yelled.

"Dude, calm down! It was just probably Annie's puppy or one of her cats."

Annie laughed a little too loudly "Yeah, because apparently my pets can slam doors now!"

"Well…" Sam said quietly "Aren't you gonna go check it out?"

"Hell no!" She hissed "That was scary as fuck!"

"Dude, what if there's someone in the house?" Chloe whispered.

"Why are you whispering?"

"Because they could be watching us right now!

"You guys need to chill the fuck out!" Sav yelled "There's no one in the house watching us. Okay?"

"…Let's just continue on with the movie." Sam suggested.

They continued watching the movie in silence, Annie almost freaked out at the part where the foot steps of the spirit or demon… Or whatever the hell it was, came through the couples bedroom and slammed their door.

That and the fact that she heard foot steps from upstairs.

"Pause the movie." Annie whispered to Sav and she did.

She turned on all the lights as she walked up stairs, hesitating to even go into the dark hallway. She turned on the lights before going in.

On the left was the library, or office or more like art room, since that's what Annie used it for most. Then the large room on the left was the gaming room. At the end of the hall was Annie's sister and brother's old rooms which had been turned into guest rooms, along with the other three.

"Are you gonna check them?" Sam asked.

"Nope…" Annie said nervously.

"Oh gosh…"

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE YOU FUCKING ASSHOLES!" Annie screamed "I DON'T CARE IF YOU'RE OUT TO KILL ME FOR SOME FUCKING REASON OR IF YOU'RE JUST TRYING TO PLAY A JOKE ON ME FOR SOME FUCKING REASON! EITHER COME OUT AND FACE OR GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY FUCKING HOUSE!"

She then turned the lights back off but before she turned around to go back downstairs she screamed even louder "AND IN THE NAME OF JASHIN, GO TO HELL!"

After Annie turned off all the lights and sat back down, Sav burst out laughing.

"Yeah, like screaming is going to solve it."

"Well, we were too freaked out to even go look in the rooms." Sam chuckled nervously.

Annie sighed "I have my own ways of solving things. Now how about we shut up and watch the movie."

So they continued watching it again, this time with no doors slamming or foot steps. When it got to the part of the movie where the guy goes downstairs to check on his girlfriend, Annie stiffened.

She _hated_ this part.

A few seconds after he had went downstairs, leaving the camera in the bedroom, someone screamed. Annie whimpered and hugged her pillow.

Then slowly, loud foot steps went up the stairs in the movie.

_Thump, thump, thump…_

"Y-you guys…?" Chloe whimpered.

"Yeah, I heard it too." Sav said.

"Th-they're coming from downstairs!" Annie squeaked.

Sam, not taking the situation seriously, squealed "Annie! Maybe it's the Akatsuki!"

"Sam. Shut. Up. About. Naruto characters!" Sav snapped.

"Hey-"

But then the foot steps stopped.

In the movie, it was silent.

Then the boyfriend's body was thrown at the camera.

_**BOOM! **_

A loud bang had gone through the whole house.

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT! HOLY FUCKING SHIT! OH MY FUCKING JASHIN!" Annie screamed, nearly falling off the couch.

Meghan looked absolutely _horrified _"G-guys… W-what was that?"

"Kay, I think we should check it out!" Chloe said.

"Hell no!" Annie yelled.

Sav twitched nervously "Annie… I'm not trying to freak you out or anything but it's very _likely_ that someone's in the house."

"But looking for them is a bad idea…" Sam muttered.

"We should just wait for them to find us and then _attack_ them!"

"I like that idea." Meghan smiled despite how scared she was.

"Yeah, I'll easily be able to kick their ass… Or asses." Sav smirked.

Annie grinned "Me too!'

In the movie, the possessed girlfriend started walking slowly up to the camera until her face was just inches away from it.

"Hey, it's your favourite part Annie!" Sav said sarcastically.

The girl made a weird sound that was either a roar or scream, either that, or she sounded like Golem from Lord of the rings screaming. But before the credits came on, the T.V turned off.

Annie groaned "Who the hell turned off the T.V?"

"Not me." Sav, Meghan, Sam and Chloe all said, turning pale.

"If it was not any of us, then who the hell did?" Sav whispered.

Annie looked around the room, even though it was pitch black, she swore she could see a few figures.

"A-Annie," Meghan squeaked "Do you see that? There's someone else in here with us!"

Annie and Sam sat the end of the big couch, leaving the remote beside her. When she reached for it though, her hand grabbed onto someone's leg instead.

"Uhh, are one of you guys sitting by me by any chance, besides Sam?" She asked.

"No."

She tried staring at the person evilly but couldn't see them, why weren't they doing anything?

"Where's the light switch un? Oh, there it is!"

"Who are-"

Then the lights turned on and Sav stopped what she was about to say and just stared, wide eyed.

Annie found herself staring into magenta eyes. Staring at her favourite Akatsuki member. Staring at her favourite Naruto character.

And this was _definitely not _a cosplayer.

They all stared at the ten S-classed criminals standing before them, speechless.

"Uh, hi…" Hidan said, holding his scythe beside him "We just happened to drop in… Um, mind if we join your slumber party?"

"**AAAAHHHHHHHH!" **

* * *

**Sam: DUN DUN DUN DUUUUNNNN!**

**Annie: Haha, a cliff hanger! And my sexy beast finally makes his appearance!**

**Sav: Your sexy beast…?**

**Chloe: And who's your sexy beast Annie?**

**Hidan: I'M HER SEXY BEAST BITCHES!**

**Annie: HIIIIDANNNN! -Glomps-**

**Sav, Chloe and Meghan: O.O -Back away slowly-**

**Annie: Yes… He is. Anyways, this chapter was pretty much… Boring, I think. Compared to the next one because it was a lot more funnier to write. **

**OHHH, AND TO THOSE PEOPLE WHO DON'T THINK PARANORMAL ACTIVITY ISN'T FUNNY AT ALL; SHUT UP! That movie is the most scariest movie I've seen in my life! I was paranoid to sleep for almost a week!**

**Sav: It was funny to see your reactions when we were watching it…**

**Meghan: That IS a really scary movie!**

**Annie: Yes… I'm really craving Pocky. I've been craving it for like a week now, and every Canadian knows Superstore right? Well, who wouldn't. I went there yesterday to get some, but I couldn't find it! So I asked some lady at customer service if they had it. She said it was in the foreign foods aisle, which I had already looked in, so I go and look again AND I CAN'T FUCKING FIND IT. And it wasn't in the candy aisle either! So after I go and see this play at my school, me and my mom go to London Drugs because they have it there and I thought it was still be open till sometime after nine. Nope. It wasn't. So my adventure for Pocky was a fail. BUT my mom bought me some this morning but hid it in her closet for some reason. I'm very tempted to take a pack and just eat it but I shouldn't…**

**Chloe: HAHAHAHAHAHA! **

**Annie: Shut up Chloe!**

**Anyways, we'll shut up. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW RIEVIEW! If you review I'll give you anything… Pocky, chocolate chip cookies, Hidan, Tobi… ACTUALLY, NO. NOT HIDAN BECAUSE HE'S MINE!**

**Hidan: I'm loved! Review or I'll find you and kill you!**

**Annie: No Hidan. That was too far. I don't threaten people to review my stories. But I still wuv you.**

**Hidan: :D**

**Teehee! I'm hyper now because I ate a bunch of chocolate chips... I'm just gonna type out the next chapter, and then post it once I get reviews. Tell me what you think!**


	2. Sleepover gone wrong

**YAY! I'M SUPER HAPPY RIGHT NOW! I'd like to give a big thanks to everyone who's reviewed, faved, and alerted this story so far! You all get pocky! -Gives Pocky-**

**Tobi: Can I have some Pocky Annie-Chan?**

**Annie: Yes Tobi! AND YOU TOO, HIDAN!**

**Hidan: :D**

**Sav: Hey what about me?**

**Annie: -Gives everyone Pocky-**

**Kay, on a more important note… Summer is coming to an end here in B.C. We go back to school on September 7th**** -Shudders- So that's less than two weeks away! Ah! So basically, I won't be updating that much during the year since I'm always really busy with School, dance… And homework. -Pukes- PLUS, I'm going to hand out applications and resumes again to get a job. I'll only be able to work weekends though, because I dance during the week too. Except for Friday, but then I start dancing on Fridays after Christmas break. Updating is going to be a challenge since I'll be sooo fucking busy, or too lazy to update. BUT I'm just gonna suck it up and update since I know that some of you guys seem to be really enjoying this story!**

**Chloe: BLAH BLAH BLAH… Okay.****J**

**Annie: OH AND I GOT MY LEARNERS! I'M FINALLY ABLE TO DRIVE LEGALLY!**

**Sam: WOOP WOOP!**

**Meghan: Annie, aren't you forgetting something important?**

**Oh right! So I've been thinking of at some point in the story there'll be like, some Kingdom Hearts shenanigans. The story possibly might have some KH crossover chapters in it or I'll make a sequel that will all be a NarutoXKingdom Hearts Crossover! It's a possibility though…**

**I was gonna say something else important, actually, it's REALLY important. So I'm gonna wait till the end of the chapter to say it!:D**

**I don't own Naruto! Jashin, I won't even bother doing this for the next chapter… Disclaimer I mean… **

**By the way, this chapter is going to be like, 10x more funnier than the first **

* * *

Chapter 2: Sleepover gone wrong

"OH MY FUCKING GOD!" Chloe screamed

"Dude, Annie! Get away from him! He has a fucking three bladed scythe! HE'S GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU!"

"Are you fucking kidding me? THEY'RE ALL GOING TO FUCKING KILL US! I MEAN, LOOK AT _THEM!_" Meghan screeched, pointing at Zetsu and Kisame who were completely silent. "THEY'RE FUCKING MONSTERS!"

Sav, Meghan and Chloe were currently running around the house, most likely looking for some type of weapon they could use. Sam and Annie just sat on the couch, staring. In complete shock because they're fantasies of Naruto being real had come true. This was officially the best day of their life, and this was the worst day for Sav's, Chloe's and Meghan's lives possibly.

_Oh my god… _Annie said, not being able to take her eyes off Hidan _His voice… Is so sexy… He's so hot in real life! AHHHHHHHH!_

"You see?" Kisame said to Pain "We ended up in a house with five annoying girls. Now what?"

"I say we kill them!" Hidan said, grinning mischievously.

"NOOOO!" Annie screamed and then jumped onto Hidan, hugging him "Please, just please don't fucking kill me! I swear in Jashin's name I'll do anything to… Make you not kill me!"

"Wait… Did you just fucking say _Jashin?_" He yelled

"Why are you in her house?" Sam asked, having to yell over the screaming.

"That's what we're trying to figure out." Itachi said.

Annie then for some reason started crying a little, most likely of extreme fan girl happiness.

"Why the fuck are you crying?" Hidan practically screamed, even though he was trying not to be mean because he started to actually seem to like Annie. He just yelled too loudly over the screaming from the other girls.

"Because I don't want to die!" She lied.

"**Can someone get them to stop screaming please?" **Zetsu's black half yelled, irritated. "What th-"

Meghan Had thrown a pillow at Zetsu, Sav had jumped onto Deidara and started suffocating him with her pillow. When she saw the mouths on his hands though, she screamed. Chloe had gotten the biggest, thickest book she could find, which was the atlas and slammed it into the back of Kisame's head. Causing him to fall face first onto the floor. She then sat on his back and continued slamming it onto the back of his head.

"DIE SHARKMAN DIE!" Chloe cried

"Ah! Stop… Hitting… Me!" Kisame roared "Itachi… Help!"

Tobi, being the idiot he was, just stood there as Deidara got suffocated "Yay, Tobi loves slumber parties!"

"Tofy, four a nucking fifiot."

Pain and Konan just watched the whole scene emotionlessly, possibly amused by what was happening. Hidan was laughing his ass off, along with Annie. Kakuzu seemed to be admiring the house and all the expensive paintings and photos on the wall. Itachi had managed to get Chloe off of Kisame and now wouldn't let her go despite her screams of protests.

"Oh. My. Fucking. God." Sam said, she _never _swore or said that word, that was the only time Annie ever heard her say that…

"Sam, I just hugged _Hidan. _I just _hugged _my fucking favourite Naruto Character!" Annie whispered so the Akatsuki wouldn't hear her "They're actually real!"

Sam squealed "Zetsu!"

They didn't realize that Pain, Konan, and Itachi were staring at her. Expecting or waiting for an answer from them.

"Annie, you know what to do…" Sam whispered.

"EVERYONE SHUT THE FUCK UP AND STOP SCREAMING! Sav stop fucking harassing Deidara! Itachi and Kisame, get your _fucking _hands off of Chloe! AND FOR JASHIN'S SAKE MEGHAN, THROWING A PILLOW AT A FUCKING CANNIBAL PLANT MAN ISN'T GOING TO FUCKING HELP ANYTHING!"

Everyone was quiet. All staring at Annie.

"Sorry…" Meghan said to Zetsu.

Kakuzu glared at Annie "And how did you know our names?"

Annie was silent for a moment but then smiled. "Your mom."

"No…" Kakuzu muttered

"Yes."

"You're an idiot. My mother is dead."

"Nooo, because I just talked to her the other day. She told me about you."

"You are such an idiot…"

"You already said that."

"Because it's true. You're as annoying as Hidan!"

"HEY!" Hidan screeched "Fuck you Kakuzu!"

And then Hidan and Kakuzu started bickering.

Sam narrowed her eyes at Annie "Annie!"

"Anyways… OH MY GOD CAN YOU TWO STOP FUCKING ARGUING? YOU SOUND LIKE A FUCKING MARRIED COUPLE!" She yelled at Kakuzu and Hidan.

"What the fuck? A _married couple_?" Hidan said.

"GAY BUTT SEX ANNIE!" Chloe yelled and then fell back onto the floor laughing.

"Gay butt sex?" Sav yelled "Annie, what do you and Sam talk about?"

"We don't fucking talk about that!"

Hidan gawked "Do you fucking think that me and Kakuzu have _sex?" _

"Yes. We think that you two have gay butt sex all the fucking time!" Meghan said sarcastically.

"Ewww, why are we talking about gay butt sex?" Sav yelled.

"Tobi doesn't really like where this conversation is going…" Tobi said "And Pain-Sama doesn't look very impressed at all."

Annie turned around and looked at Pain, who was glaring at her… Which looked very scary, she just smiled. "Oh hi! You must be the leader of this… Organization…"

"Organization? Noo, I thought it was a circus!" Chloe said which caused Annie to burst out into a fit of laughter.

"Why are you in our house?" Sam asked, having a hard time controlling her laughter.

"Like Itachi said before, we don't know," Pain said "Where are we?"

"Caanndy mouunntain." Annie said in a creepy sort of voice.

"Okay, Annie! Shut the fuck up or I'll seriously slap you!" Sav yelled "And are you fucking serious? You guys are in Courtenay B.C!"

"Cour… te-nay?" Sasori said quietly "B.C…?"

"In the country of Canada! And we have the best marijuana!" Meghan added, Sav punched her in the arm for mentioning something about pot.

"Cana… da? Un" Deidara said "Wait, we are not in any of the five great ninja countries anymore are we?"

"Nope!" Sam and Annie said, Sam then passed her the Atlas Chloe had used to hit Kisame with.

"Don't throw that me or even hit me with that!" Kisame warned.

She just ignored him and flipped open the Atlas and started skimming through looking for a world map "Here I'll show you."

Chloe flinched "Annie what the fuck are you doing?"

"They're from a completely different world, they have no idea where they are. So we're going to explain to them where they are." Sam said as a matter of factly.

"Found it!" Before Chloe or Sav could argue back, Annie flipped the book around, showing the Akatsuki the world map. "Come look."

They all gathered around, staring at the map in interest and confusion.

"Europe…?" Hidan muttered "What the fuck is a Europe?"

"Wow, this is going to be interesting…"

"Okay, you see the place that says 'Canada'?" Annie said pointing to it on the map. They all nodded.

"Well, that's the country we're in." Sav said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Sav, shut the fuck up! I was gonna say that!" Annie yelled "Kay, well, you see these places on here? The ones that say Alberta, Saskatchewan, Manitoba and all that?"

She pointed to all the different provinces and they nodded again, understanding what she was explaining.

"Tobi doesn't get it!" Tobi said

"Just… Pay more attention and listen!" Annie sweat dropped "These provinces, they all have a bunch of cities including the capitals. Which is like, the biggest city in the province or some shit like that."

"What province are we in?" Zetsu asked **"Are we in Alberta?" **

Sav rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, starting to get impatient. Annie groaned and then pointed to British Columbia on the map "No, we're not in Alberta. Like I said before, we're in British Columbia, you see right here? That's Vancouver Island, this is the mainland. Even though it's not on the map, we're in a place called Courtenay. It's between Nanaimo and Victoria."

The whole room was silent for a moment, until Pain spoke again.

"We know of our location now. Now, explain to us about the rest of the map." He ordered.

_Wow… Does he think that he has to order ME around? Fucking ass. _

He glared at Annie when she just rolled her eyes and sighed. And after going through the trouble of explaining the rest of the world map, the Akatsuki were only quiet.

_That was troublesome. _Annie sighed again _Wooww, I just sounded like Shikamaru there…_

"Well shit…" Hidan laughed "We're definitely in a completely different world!"

"No. Really Hidan? un." Deidara said, obviously sounding frustrated… For some reason.

Tobi, for some reason, then started dancing around happily "Oooh, Senpai, senpai! Isn't this exciting? We're in a whole different world! How about we go fly around on your big clay bird and explore it?"

Deidara slowly started getting, but then Sasori snapped at him "Don't try to blow him up _again._"

"Hey!" Sav yelled pointing at him "What's with your clothes? And who and what the hell are you?"

"We are Akatsuki, un," Deidara smiled "We're ninjas."

"Yeah, like I'll believe that… Chick." Sav snorted.

Deidara stormed over to her and glared at her very angrily "I'm a guy un! Want me to prove it?"

"NO!" She screamed

"I know!" Sam yelled "How about we properly introduce ourselves?"

The Akatsuki just stared at Sam.

Pain stepped forward and spoke "We are a Akatsuki, a group of S-classed criminals, or missing nins intent on…"

"Uhh, we meant like, telling us your names you know? Not tell us about your whole organization because it's obvious what you guys want," Annie said "You want to control the whole fucking world just to gain world peace don't you?"

"Yes…" Pain said quietly "I was going to say that, until you rudely interrupted me…"

"That was a good guess I assume?" Kisame said, glaring at Annie.

"I wonder how someone in a complete opposite world, or what seems to be, know about us…" Itachi murmured.

_Wow, _Annie thought again _I wonder how fucking oblivious they really are. This is going to be really funny… Ewww, Kisame is really ugly in real life… Well, actually not really, it's just when he glares at me or makes a funny face he looks really not attractive… Or just funny looking. Pain looks really creepy, Itachi looks really hot, Deidara looks hot, Hidan looks hotter than all of them… And Kakuzu looks kind of creepy. It's just his eyes though… Zetsu actually looks decent and not so creepy… Sasori looks normal… And innocent. Konan… Looks hot. Even though she's a girl. And I'm not Bi. I'm straight. Tobi is freaking adorable… And I think that's all of them… I wonder what would happen if I said I can tell the future… Or if I asked if I can go back to the Naruto world with them…_

"Anyways," Pain said "In order to reach our goal, we have to collect all the Jinchuriki and create a weapon so powerful, we will be able to start wars at our leisure…"

"A weapon of mass destruction?" Meghan yelled "Woow, you guys _are _evil!"

"I agree! It's Austin powers in real life!" Chloe said, then burst out laughing.

Pain then somehow, or super quickly appeared in front of them. He glared down at them, and they just stared back.

"Never interrupt the god when he speaks…"

Annie had ruined the perfect 'evil scene' moment though "DUN DUN DUN DUUUNNN!"

"Duude, what the hell is up with your eyes?" Meghan said

"They're the Rinnegan!" Annie said, who was suddenly really hyper "Beware of the Rinnegan!"

"What the fuck is a Rinnegan?" Sav said.

"It's some weird eye technique that very fist shinobi had." Sam whispered to her.

"What's a shinobi?"

"IT'S A FUCKING NINJA! Annie yelled and then pointed to the Akatsuki "And they are LEGIT ninjas!"

"You still haven't answered our question…" Konan said.

"What question?"

"We asked you how you know so much about us and you didn't give us an answer." Itachi said.

"Well, I'm smart. And I know even more!" Annie said.

Sam twitched "ANNIE DON'T!"

Pain had in that moment, walked up to Annie and glared down at her "_How _do you know so much about us? How much do you know? _Explain._"

Annie was stunned for a moment, but then smiled evilly and then explained. "Well, I know your whole past and that you have five other bodies, which all together is known as 'The six paths of pain'… Uh, there's Animal… Naraka… Asura… Deva… Human and Preta. But they are all controlled by the _real _you, which is Nagato. Your body is the one of Yahiko, who was a Hidden rain village orphan along with you and Konan… You were all trained by Jiraiya, but then Yahiko died… You think that peace can only be attained by teaching the world Pain Caused by war.

"Uhh, and you think your god and so do the people in the Hidden Rain village do too… And your piercing are chakra receivers." She finished.

Pain was silent for a moment. No, he probably just couldn't think of anything to say to this.

"Oh and you had a puppy when you were a kid named Tiny but I think it was Jiraiya or Orochimaru that accidently killed him," Sam said.

It was still silent, except for Annie giggling at what Sam had said.

"Kay, do you need any more proof? Cause I don't feel like explaining everything I know about each and everyone of you…"

"What an ability…" Sasori said.

Sam winced "Wait? What?"

"What else can you do?" Konan asked.

Sam and Annie just looked at each other. Sav, Meghan, and Chloe then walked back over to them and they huddled together.

"_Dude_, they think that we can tell the future!" Sam whispered.

"What?" Sav hissed "You guys can't tell the fucking future! Aren't those the characters you've been obsessing over that are from Naruto?"

"Yes," Annie grinned looking over at Hidan "But if we say that we _can _tell the future, they might bring us back to the Naruto world with them… Or ninja world!"

"Dude, let's do it!" Sam said

"You guys are idiots!" Sav yelled.

"What the hell were you bitches whispering about?" Hidan yelled

"Your mom!" Annie yelled back.

Sav rolled her eyes and punched her in the arm "Nothing… Actually."

"So they can see the future." Pain stated simply

Konan looked at him "What makes you think this?"

"I heard them saying something about them seeing the future. And how else would they know so much about us?" Sasori said.

"You can't be serious," Kisame snorted "You're saying that five annoying and hyper teenage girls can see the future?"

"It's the only possibility, un. How else would they know?" Deidara pointed out.

Pain had walked up to the five girls again "Can you?"

"Can we what?" Sam said

"See the future."

"Sure." Annie said "Yeah, we can! Totally!"

"Uhh… I guess…" Sam only said.

"What the fuck do you mean 'I guess'?" Hidan yelled pointing at her "I mean, _obviously _you fucking can!"

"What if I can read your mind?" Annie said, smiling evilly.

"Try me bitch!"

"HIDAN'S IMAGINING KAKUZU NAKED!" She screamed.

"Ewwwwwwwww!" All five of them yelled, Kakuzu glared at Hidan.

"Oh fuck you! Why the hell would I think that way of that asshole? Don't you see that I fucking hate him?"

Annie couldn't stop laughing "I was just kidding!"

"So… Are you guys going to go like go back to your world now?" Sav said, a hint of hope in her voice.

"But we don't even know how we got here!" Tobi said.

"We're staying here then." Pain announced.

"Wait…" Annie said "This is my house!"

"Well Annie, your mom is gone for a year so they can stay here! Besides, where else would they able to stay?"

"Riiight."

"It's late," Pain said "You should go to bed."

"NO!" Annie yelled

"It's only 11:00!" Sam said "We don't go to bed at 11:00 at sleepovers!

Pain just stared at them.

"What?"

He just kept staring, narrowing his eyes.

"Hey, I have an idea!" Annie said "How about we all have a sexy party!"

Silence.

"I like that idea." Hidan said "_Sexy _party though?"

"Or we can all get high and drunk." Meghan suggested.

"Or just drunk?" Annie said "None of them smoke weed probably."

"I like that idea even better!"

"No." Pain said, louder than usual.

"But we don't want to go to sleep!" Sam said.

"Well, where are _we _going to sleep?" Kisame demanded.

Annie turned to him with the most serious expression on her face "Up your ass, around a corner, up your tube, in your boob."

"Do you want me to kill you?" He growled.

"Yeah, I want you to kill me, totally!" She said sarcastically "I have another bed in my bedroom, and my bed's a king sized one… Then there's my mom's room, my brother's old room, my sister's old room and the three guest rooms."

"I don't sleep." Sasori said.

"You have insomnia?" Sav asked casually.

Sasori opened his cloak, revealing his puppet body "I'm a puppet."

"What the fuck?" Sav said "You guys are all freaks!"

"Hey wait…" Hidan said "What the fuck are your guys' names?"

Meghan laughed "About time. Uh, I'm Meghan."

"Savannah. But you can just call me Sav."

"What kind of fucking name is that?" Hidan said

"SHUT UP!"

"I'm Chloe, me and Meghan are sisters." Chloe said.

"I'M SAM!" Sam yelled.

"Did you have to yell that, un?" Deidara said.

They all looked at Annie as she snickered.

"And I'm Annie…" She said dramatically "Of the funk!"

"Unce, unce, unce, unce, ANNIE OF THE FUNK!" Chloe sang.

They just stared at her weirdly… Again. Sav then got the Atlas and threw it at her head.

"Annie! Shut the fuck up! You're retarded, okay?" She yelled "And you always ruin the moment! Chloe, you're retarded too."

"OWWWWIIEE! WHAT'D YOU DO THAT FOR?" She screamed "And I don't, I just try to make it better."

Chloe pouted "I'm not retarded!"

"Well, at least I'm not an idiot like you guys…" Sav sighed.

"Hey, I'm not an idiot!" Sam yelled.

"You know what?" Kakuzu growled "You're all idiots. Now shut up."

"I don't like you," Chloe said. Kakuzu just glared at her.

They all walked upstairs, Annie leading the way to the five bedrooms down the hall.

"Okay, five of you can sleep in the guest-"

_Slam!_

Annie looked behind her. Kakuzu, Kisame, Deidara, Itachi, and Tobi were gone.

_Fucking ninjas! At least that was easy…_

"Tch, that was fast," Sav said "Fucking ninjas…"

"Exactly what I was thinking Sav…"

"Damnit!" Hidan cursed.

They walked downstairs, at the opposite end of the hall was her mom's bedroom, Then her mom's office.

"Here's my mom's room," She said to Pain and Konan. Without a word, they walked in but before closing the door, Pain turned back to Annie.

"We'll be discussing our plans tomorrow. Make sure to be up."

"Hey, we'd like to sleep in though-"

_SLAM!_

"_Asshole!_" She hissed

"I agree." Hidan smirked.

"Where's he sleeping?" Sav asked, pointing to Zetsu hesitantly. As if he was going to biter her head off or something.

"Outside." He said **"To keep watch, just in case."**

"Uh, you do know that it's very unlikely that there are any other SHINOBI in our world… Right?" Annie said.

"What makes you think that?" Sasori said "We still have to be cautious."

"Well, you guys don't have _any _idea how you got here. You know nothing of this world, so I doubt Naruto would be able… I mean, Shinobi from your world would be able to get here."

Sasori slightly glared at her when she mentioned Naruto, but then just nodded and walked away.

"Where the fuck do I sleep?" Hidan asked

Annie had to restrain herself from laughing evilly "In my room."

"Oh…" He said.

"But we're not going to sleep. We're going to probably watch a few movies and _then _go to bed!" She said.

"What movies?"

"How about hard core gore scary movies?" Annie said and then showed him her Jashin pendant "And then some talk about Jashinism?"

"Oh fuck yeah!" he grinned.

* * *

**Twelve pages typed up on Microsoft word… Wow. Much longer than the first one! But it wouldn't fucking let me write Shinobi!**

**Oh and I went driving yesterday… It was just in a mall parking lot though, it was fun!**

**Hidan: I FUCKING LOVE GOREY MOVIES!**

**Annie: I don't too much actually haha…**

**Anyways, it's almost 1:00 am so I'm too tired to write more of an authors note… REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I know I did!^-^**

**Oh and the whole 'Annie of the funk' thing, that might be familiar to some people have watch Naruto Abridged. If you don't watch Naruto abridged 11 because that's where I got it from!XD**

**Review please! I'll give you Jashin symbol and Akatsuki cloud shaped cookies if you do!**

**_EDIT EDIT EDIT EDIT EDIT IMPORTANT IMPORTANT IMPORTANT._**

**_Kay, you guys remember that I was saying at the beginning of the chapter that I was meaning to say something REALLY important but was going to wait till the end of the chapter to write it down? Well, I'm stupid and completely forgot. Well, Okay it was almost 1:00 am when I was finishing this chapter so I was really tired. Anyways I'll just say it now._**

**_It's a little early to ask, but do you guys want there to be pairings in the story? Like pair Annie, Chloe, Sav, and Sam with an Akatsuki member? (I can't think of who to pair with Meghan, but she might now be in the story A LOT) If so, tell me who YOU think they should be paired with!:) I already know who I want to pair them with, but I think I'm gonna keep them as a surprise or something because I'm just THAT evil :3 but you can try to guess who I'll be pairing them with... Well, it's kind of obvious who I'm pairing myself with, but have fun guessing who Chloe, Sav and Sam will be paired with.:D_**


	3. Morning wake up calls and amazing dreams

**HEY EVERYBODY! Did I even spell that right? Whatever. Anyways, my eyebrow piercing came out when I was sleeping over at Chloe and Meghan's on Thursday night… I went and got it checked out, turned out I can't have an eyebrow piercing because my eyebrows aren't prominent enough for one (Or something like that) and so I ended up getting my nose pierced… And I really love it! I want another piercing!**

**Chloe: Wow, Thursday night's sleepover was interesting…XD I was hungover the next morning though D:**

**Annie: YES! HAHAHAHAHAHAHHA WE WENT INTO A STORE THAT SELLS JUST LIKE BONGS, PIPES AND ALL THAT OTHER SHIT THAT HAD TO DO WITH MARIJUANA! It was called 'Ahead of the tymes' and we just went in there for shits and giggles… Then I got an idea… Maybe I should have Zetsu or some of the Akatsuki have them go into that store!**

**Sav: They would kill us.**

**Annie: Probably.:D**

**Anyways, I'm tired of ranting… I'm really tired… I need to listen to music when typing this… School is going to fucking wear me out. BLAAH.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Morning wake up calls and amazing dreams

For once it was quiet through the house. All the Akatsuki sat at the dining room table, waiting for five certain girls to wake up.

"It's only 7:30," Pain said glaring at nothing in particular "What could be taking them so long."

"They're still asleep, but it's way too fucking early to be up at this time." Hidan yawned.

"Someone go wake them up." Pain ordered

Kakuzu glared at Hidan "Why the hell did you not wake them up when you got up Hidan?"

"Because you touch yourself at night… I mean… Uh, because Annie told me not to!" Hidan said.

"I'll go wake them up." Kisame volunteered before Hidan and Kakuzu started bickering.

_Annie looked around, she was in a strange place. There were big huge giant leaves around her, the sky was a blue but the clouds looked different than in her world… Not that it mattered, but she seemed to be in to be in a completely different world. But she recognized it for some reason…_

_It was until she heard a frog that she realized where she was._

"_OH MY GOD! I'M ON MOUNT MYOBOKU!" She screamed and started doing one of her fan girl dances. _

"_Hey there!" Annie turned around to see Jiraiya and nearly screamed again._

"_Oh hey… HOLY SHIT!" She yelled._

_Jiraiya looked at her weirdly "Are you okay…?" _

"_Uh yeah, I'm perfectly fine!" Annie said laughing "Why do you ask that?"_

"_You looked like you were having a seizure… That's why."_

_Annie sweat dropped "Ohhh, okay!"_

"_So… What are you doing here?" he asked_

"_I don't know and I don't care… Can we go on an adventure?" She asked_

"_To where?" He asked again looking at her weirdly._

"_TO THE LEAF VILLAGE!" She yelled _

"_Okay." he said _

_Fukasaku did the reverse summoning technique and in a puff of smoke, they were in front of Konoha's gates. _

"_Yay! We're in Konoha!" Annie yelled running towards the entrance "Time to-"_

"_Hold it right there!" Annie groaned loudly when Kotetsu and Izumo stopped her from entering the village._

"_Are you fucking serious?" She yelled "What do you guys want?" _

_Izumo glared at her "You don't come from this village, and you don't even look like you're from…"_

"_She's with me." Jiraiya cut in._

"_She is?" Kotetsu said "But…"_

"_Yup! She's my student!"_

_With surprised looks on their faces, Izumo and Kotetsu let them in, Annie ran down the street. Her next goal was to look for Kakashi or Yamato and annoy the hell out of them. "Wait a sec… Pervy sage! Am I actually your student now?" _

_Jiraiya seemed a little peeved at the nick name "No."_

"_What? Why?" She yelled _

"_Well, you're already a ninja right? Why would you have to be my student? I only said that you were my student to get you into the village. That's what you wanted, right?" He pointed out._

_Annie Laughed nervously "Yeah, haha… Well, you see… I'm not a ninja, I don't know any ninja stuff." _

"_Oh…" He said quietly "Well, sorry. Can't help you there!"_

"_B-But why?" She cried "I want to learn ninjutsu and how to be a ninja and all that shit! Why can't you teach me?"_

_He turned to her with a serious expression on his face "Because I have to go do research."_

"_Awhh…" She said, now depressed. Jiraiya looked at her, feeling just a little sympathetic for her._

"_I know!" He said "How about you go and ask Kakashi to train you or something like that? And if he doesn't… Maybe Yamato! Or Asuma… Oh wait, Asuma's dead. Or Kurenai, no wait… Kurenai's pregnant, so she wouldn't be able to. Oh! And then there's Gai. But let me warn you that he'll be very hard on you."_

"_So, Kakashi, Yamato, and Gai are my only options?" Annie said_

"_Yeah, unless you want to get killed trying to ask every Jounin to teach you." He said._

"_Yeeeaah… I'll go with the first option." She said "So where do I find Ka- HEY! WAIT!"_

_Before she could even ask Jiraiya where she could find Kakashi, he had disappeared. She swore very loudly, causing a few of the villagers around her to glare at her. _

"_I mean… Damnit!" She said, and they looked away. _

_She started wondering around the village, looking for the famous copy ninja. Then she saw him just down the street, reading of course. She was about to run towards him, but before she could, everything started going blurry…_

Kisame opened the door to her bedroom and stormed in.

"Time to wake up he yelled!" He yelled right into her face "You're late for the meeting!"

"It's fucking 7:30 in the morning Kisame!" Annie screamed, still half asleep "I was about to meet Kakashi and become a ninja! Let me sleep for another hour or so!"

Kisame looked at her weirdly, at that moment Tobi came in and started jumping on her bed.

"But Annie-Chan, you have to wake up _now!_" He yelled "Or Pain-Sama will get mad if you don't."

"At least it's not him waking us up…" Chloe muttered, already fully awake. "That would be scary."

"You're making breakfast for us too." Kisame added

Annie screamed into her pillow "NO!"

"Look, we can do this the easy way or the hard way," Kisame sighed, already frustrated by her stubborn behaviour "The easy way being you just do as I _tell _you, without me forcing you. The hard way, where I _will _be forceful."

"Tobi will help!" Tobi yelled.

"Well, we're awake, so you don't have to harass us." Chloe said. Her, Meghan and Sam not wanting to be victims of Kisame.

"Coming from the girl who hit me over the head with an _atlas_." He sneered

"Hey! I couldn't help it, I've never fucking seen a shark looking human before!" She yelled

Kisame just ignored her and looked back at Annie, who was currently giving him a death glare.

"Fuck off and let me sleep."

"Time to get it the hard way then."

Annie's eyes widened when Kisame had picked her up and put her over his shoulder, holding her in practically a death grip. She was still drowsy from just being woken up and didn't really bother screaming. Tobi grabbed Sav by her ankles and started dragging her down the hall, towards the dining room.

Kisame walked in with a smirk on his face, holding Annie over his shoulder.

Pain raised an eyebrow at this.

"I had to actually carry her out of bed." Kisame said.

Annie groaned really loudly "Why are you doing this to me?"

"Because we didn't exactly settle things last night." Zetsu said **"Who knows, maybe some of them will destroy the house."**

"No, it would most likely be Deidara, who would." His white side said, earning a glare from the terrorist.

"You having fun there?" Hidan laughed at Annie.

"Kind of… Hey! I just realized that I'm staring right at Kisame's ass!" Annie yelled "You have a nice one Kisame!"

At this, Kisame dropped her on the floor.

"Pervert." He muttered.

"OWWWWWWWWWW!" Annie shrieked "I WAS JUST FUCKING KIDDING YOU ASSHOLE! AND THAT FUCKING HURT!"

Chloe, Meghan and Sam ran into the kitchen. Sav looked down at Annie, about to burst out in laughter.

"What the hell did you guys do to her?" Chloe yelled "Are you okay Annie?"

"NO! KISAME DROPPED ME ON MY FUCKING HEAD!"

Chloe glared at Kisame, who smirked back.

"You…" She said "Are a bastard!"

"Why are you so mean?" Meghan asked

"Why are you so loud and obnoxious?" He said bluntly

"Hey! Well at least I don't look like the fucking love child of Shaquille O'Neal and Jaws!" She yelled

Kisame only chuckled, since he didn't know who those people are that she mentioned "You come up with really bad insults."

Chloe growled and was about to punch Kisame in the face… Or rather, kick him in the nuts because he was too tall for her to punch him in the face. Sam stopped her though.

"I _really _wouldn't want to do that if I were you," Sam whispered "They're criminals, remember?"

"Yeah, pick a fight with someone your _own _size," Kisame chuckled, towering over Chloe who only glared at him.

"Annie get off the floor!" Sav said

She got off the floor, but then she got an idea "Hey Kisame…"

"Wha-"

"SEXUAL HARASSEMENT NO JUTSU!" She screamed, kicking him as hard as she could in the groin. He yelled and fell onto the floor, clutching his groin in pain.

**Hahaha… Sorry, I love Kisame in all but it's fun to harass the Akatsuki. Kisame would probably be the funniest to…**

"YEAH! THAT'S HOW YOU FUCKING DO IT!" Annie yelled as Chloe nearly fell over from laughing so hard.

"Dude, that was so freaking awesome! High five Annie!" Sav said.

Sam pouted "That was not really nice Annie…"

"Sorry, Kisame. It had to be done. That was for dropping me on my head! I won't do it again!" Annie said.

"You better be…" Kisame muttered.

"Annie."

She gulped nervously when she saw Pain giving her the most scariest 'I am not impressed _at all'_ face ever.

"Uhh… Um, I need… Tylenol… I'll be back!" She said nervously.

"_Sit down." _He ordered.

"After I get Tylenol!" she said.

Pain glared at Annie even more threateningly "Watch your words. You should not overestimate yourself around me. Sit down. _Now._"

"So… What are we talking about?" She asked.

"Because of your ability, you have proven to be useful to me," Pain started "However, not knowing how we even ended up here in your world. We are going to be here for a while, during that time though, we will figure out a way back to our world. We'll need your help with that."

Annie froze "What do you want me to do…?"

"Look into the future and see if we'll get back to our world."

_Oh shit…_

At Pain's words, Annie knew that she should _never _have told Pain that her and Sam could see into the future. No, she should've told them the truth.

_Oh shit, Jashin save me. _She thought as the rest of them looked at her expectantly. She didn't know what to say. "I-"

"That might to take a while" Sam said "Like you know how you look in the future and you get the those images of what's happening in the future…"

"And your point is…?"

"They only really come randomly." Sam lied.

Annie sighed and Sam a 'Thank you for saving my ass' look. She rested her head on her arms on the table, wanting to go back to sleep.

"I see…" Konan said.

Suddenly everything became gray and slightly fuzzy in Annie's vision.

_Wait, what the fuck?_

She then realized that she was not in present day at the moment, she was in the large field with the Akatsuki. She was standing by herself.

_Wow, there's two of me right now… Weird._

There were symbols drawn on the ground, Pain then made the hand seals for a jutsu.

"Yochi Yusouki akuma no jutsu!"

_Uhh, okay… What a nice name for a jutsu._

Then they had suddenly disappeared in a huge puff of smoke. They were now in what seemed to be one of their hide outs.

The date was November 25th, at exactly midnight.

"Annie."

"Annie…"

"Annie…"

"ANNIE! WAKE UP!" Sam screamed right into her ear.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Annie screamed leaning back from the table, causing her to flip backwards and fall off her chair.

It was silent through the room, Annie didn't move or say anything.

"Is she still alive?" Meghan asked.

"Of course she's st-"

"What the hell just happened?" Annie yelled

Sav gawked at her "You fell asleep?"

"Nooo, I didn't, I think I just saw the future. That's what happened… Oh my fucking Jashin! I forgot to tell you guys about the dream I had last night! I met this sage named Jiraiya, and then we went to Konoha but then these two ninja guys who were the guards at the gate were like 'You can't come in here blah, blah, blah' and then Jiraiya said that I was his student so then they let us pass. So I asked Jiraiya if I was _really _his student but then he was like 'No, I only said that to let you pass'. Then I said 'But I'm not a ninja, I don't-"

"ANNIE SHUT THE HELL UP!" Sav yelled. "Or Pain might kill you…"

Annie looked at Pain who was glaring at her "Riiiight."

"… I would like to hear more about your dream." Sam said "I mean, you met Jiraiya!"

"Yes I did!" Annie said "And then he said he couldn't train me to become a ninja so then I was upset-"

"Quiet!" Pain said and Annie shut up "Tell me what you saw."

"Tell you what? What I saw?" Annie then realized when he glared at her again "Ohh right. Well, we were on this big field… The lower field at this gay ass school called Lake Trail. Uhh, you did some Jutsu and then we were suddenly in one of your guys' hide outs. And… It was November 25th at midnight."

It was silent after she spoke, she put her chair back up and sat in it. Clutching her head because it really hurt after hitting it for the second time. Sam, Sav, Meghan and Chloe looked at her as if she was crazy.

Itachi looked at her "Do you remember the hand seals? Those are the most important part to know about the jutsu."

Again, Annie froze "Uhhh… Well… I-"

"She doesn't remember." Sasori finished for her.

"Perfect." Kakuzu said sarcastically and then glared at Annie.

"Oh, fuck you guys!" Annie yelled "I'm not a fucking ninja like you so I know like, nothing about ninjutsu or hand seals! Like, I only kind of remember what they look like, I might need a little help with that if you don't mind… HEY! But I remember the name of the jutsu if that fucking helps you!"

"What was it?" Pain asked.

"Uhhh… Yochi-"

"Yoshi?" Meghan yelled

"NO NOT YOSHI FROM MARIO! YOCHI YOUSOUKI AKUMA NO JUTSU!" Annie yelled very fast "Hey! We should totally play Mario you guys!"

"Oh my god! We should and stop yelling! Do you always have to yell?" Sav said

"Annie, you talk too loud…"

"I agree… But at least you actually remembered something from that." Hidan chuckled winking at her.

_OH MY JASHIN _she inner fan girl squealed _HE'S SO FREAKING HOT AND CUTE! AHHH!_

"What's the date today anyways?" Chloe asked

"It's june 30th." Sav said quietly.

Hidan groaned "Well, fuck… That's like four months!"

_YES! YES! YES! YES! _Annie inner fan girl screamed again.

"We can always try to figure out the jutsu before then," Kisame said "Besides, I don't think I would be able to live with them for four months."

"Ha! Good luck with that _shark ass!_" Chloe laughed.

"Actually, none of them are living with me. They're just sleeping over for the night. So yeah…" Annie said, but grinned when she saw that her only 1 month old Siberian husky puppy came into the room, she walked over and picked her up. "Aweh, isn't he so cute?"

"You might want to be careful with that puppy Annie," Sam said "Zetsu might eat him."

"What's his name?" Tobi asked

"… Obito."

"I don't eat puppies…" Zetsu said **"They're not as good as human flesh…"**

"Wait… You fucking eat humans?" Meghan yelled

"Yeah," He said **"You didn't know that?"**

Sav, Chloe and Meghan were really quiet.

Sav crossed her arms nervously "Annie… Can we talk to you?"

"Um… Yeah." Annie said, more quiet than usual.

"You can wait till after," Konan said "You went completely off topic from our meeting which we…"

"I'm sorry… Konan," Sav said "But really, just me, Meghan, Chloe and Annie… And Sam, _need _to talk in _private. _We'll be out in a few minutes. Bye!"

With that, she dragged them into the kitchen, Annie walking in after them nervously looking back at Pain, who was of course glaring at them. She quietly closed the door.

"Don't fucking eavesdrop on us either!" Sav yelled. The kitchen was big so the girls gathered around the island, eyesight away from the criminals, since the door was glass.

"Annie," Sav said "Please tell me what you said about your 'vision' was just made up."

Annie sighed "Sav, I'm not even fucking _lying_. I actually _did _have a vision. If I had proof that I did, I would share it with you!"

She gently put Obito on the floor, who went and started eating his food.

"I had the same vision as Annie just a minute ago." Sam said "Like, exactly the way she had explained it."

"I can fucking read their minds… You're not the only one…" Sav whispered "I just could not figure out what they were 'saying'. It's hard when you can hear or read the thoughts of 15 minds in one room."

"This is fucking crazy," Chloe muttered "A group of criminals appear in our house and you guys suddenly gain freaky powers!"

"We can't tell _anyone _about this! Not even Scott, Jake, or Bryson." Sav said.

"Good idea," The rest of them agreed.

Meghan only cringed "What about that Zetsu guy?"

"Don't worry about him," Annie said "He only eats dead people I think… I doubt that he'll do anything to us. Besides, I have a plan."

"Okay…"

They all went back into the dining room, all of the Akatsuki looking at them somewhat suspiciously. Annie sat down at the end of the table, holding Obito again.

"So… Where were we?" She said, smiling innocently.

"That jutsu, un…" Deidara muttered.

"Riiiight!" Sav said.

"Well, all I remember quite clearly are the hand seals. I'll just need to brush up my memory on them," Annie yawned "Can you help me with that? Because I know nothing of hand seals and how to do them… Believe it!"

For some reason, Chloe and Sam burst out laughing when she said Naruto's catch phrase.

"Believe it?" Chloe said "Annie, do you mean believe _me?_"

"Believe it sounds better!" Annie yelled.

"It sure does," Sam nodded

"So be it," Pain said, louder than usual "When the time comes that we do return to our world, you'll be coming with us."

The whole room went quiet again.

"REALLY?" Sam and Annie shrieked.

"No, were not serious at all…" Kisame said sarcastically.

"I am serious. And stop screaming." Pain said

"Yeah, you don't look like the joking type. _At all._" Meghan pointed out.

"Things are settled then." Pain said, completely ignoring Meghan.

"Wait!" Annie yelled.

"What is it now? It better be important." Konan said

"Okay," Annie started "Now, since you might be stuck here for four months, I want you to keep something in mind. This is _my fucking house, _and since it's _my _house; I have the right to be superior. Which means you'll _have _to listen to my _rules._ That includes you Mr. I'm so powerful I'm god and I'm going to take over the world!"

Annie swore she saw Konan smirk.

Hidan laughed "Nice one!"

"That makes sense," Pain said "What are the rules?"

"Wait, there are fucking rules?" Hidan yelled

"_Rule number 1!" _Annie stated, having their full attention "You may _never, _and I mean _**NEVER, **_go into my room without my permission or unless I'm in there. Actually, I just don't want you going into my room when I'm not there."

They nodded, while a few rolled their eyes

"Rule number 2. NO EXPLOSIONS INSIDE THE FUCKING HOUSE! You have them outside. But faraway from it, way back in the backyard."

At this Deidara sighed in relief. Only about the fact that he can still blow things up.

"The next rule is probably one of the most important ones. You _cannot _leave the house, unless you have my permission to do so, or if you're really well disguised. Believe me, there's _no one _in this world that's like you guys."

"Well, I don't really need to because I don't look like fucking freaks, like Zetsu and Kisame… And Kakuzu." Hidan smirked.

Sam giggled "Itachi, Hidan, Deidara, and Sasori are pretty much the only normal looking ones here."

"And the hottest…" Chloe whispered to Annie.

"Wooww Chloe!"

"I heard that." Pain said

"Shit!" Chloe yelled

"What'd she say, un?" Deidara asked

"Nothing important." He said looking back at Annie "Go on."

"Rule number 4... Uhh…" Annie said and started giggling along with Chloe and Sam "Don't eat us. Please. And despite how much I love Jashin myself, I cannot allow rituals inside the house. Only outside."

"Will I at least be able to find some people to sacrifice?" Hidan asked.

"Sorry Hidan…" Annie said "I'll have to say no. I just don't want there being trouble caused by you guys in this city. It's for your safety I guess, but mostly mine too."

"Fuck!" He yelled "But at least I can do the rituals…"

"Yeah, and then you can go on a killing spree when you get back to your world!"

"I fucking love that idea!"

"Next rule." Pain said.

"Okay, if the phone rings, DO NOT ANSWER IT! And do not answer the door when someone knocks or rings the doorbell. Only I will do that, if I'm not home, you _still _don't answer the door."

"What is a phone?" Sasori asked curiously.

Sav started getting _really _impatient and grabbed the phone from the kitchen, along with the receiver.

"_This_," She said "Is a phone, every house has a landline, or a phone number. For example; Annie's house number is 250-804-7654. 250 is our area code which you have to put in when dialling someone's number. Right here are the number buttons you have to press. When you dial the number, the phone will ring and the other person has to answer their phone. If they don't, the person calling them can leave a message…"

"Okay, we get it." Konan said.

"The next rule," Annie said "You can't touch my cell phone, or my laptop or the computer in the living room. And you can't kill Obito."

"And the last rule…" She said "Please don't burn down or destroy the house."

"It's settled then." Pain stated.

A low growl then went through the room, everyone looked around them, looking for the source of noise.

"That was my stomach… Sorry," Kisame chuckled "I'm hungry."

"Okay, we're making French toast then!" Annie announced.

The five girls ran back into the kitchen, Annie pulled out two loaves of bread out of the fridge and a pack of bacon.

"You'll probably need two packs Annie," Sam said

"We need that much just for breakfast?" Meghan said

"Wouldn't doubt it," Chloe muttered, cracking open a few eggs into a large bowl and then mixing them, then changing the subject she said more quietly "Itachi is _really _hot though."

"Agreed!" Meghan, Sav, Sam and Annie said in unison.

"So is Hidan!"

"Couldn't agree more. Such a nice body too!" Meghan said

"Me too…" Sav and Chloe said.

"HE'S MINE!" Annie screamed

They stared at Annie very weirdly.

"Hidan is Annie's favourite character from Naruto," Sam pointed out "Mine's Zetsu."

"Hey, don't you guys think that Kisame's hot?" Chloe joked

Annie grinned evilly, always getting amusement out of embarrassing her friends.

"EWWW! CHLOE! HOW COULD YOU THINK THAT WAY OF KISAME?" She screamed at the top of her lungs… Literally.

"Annie! What the fuck?"

All the Akatsuki stopped talking in the dining room, completely silent, until the door to the kitchen opened.

Chloe froze when Kisame stared directly at her.

"What were you saying about me?"

"N-Nothing!" She stammered

"Liar!" Annie yelled "Chloe wanted to know if you have a big penis!"

Kisame's eyes widened "That… I have absolutely no comment to."

For what seemed the billionth time that day, they all went silent.

"So… Do you?"

"_ANNIE!" _

* * *

**Blahhh… I had to type this up super quick because I have limited computer time… So what do you guys think the pairings will be? Tell me in your review!^_^**

**Oh and READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! I'LL GIVE YOU COOKIES IF YOU DO!**


	4. Jersey Shore

**HOLY FUCKING JASHIN I'M ALIVE! It's been like… Three or four months since I last updated?**

**I'm sick and staying home from school today, since it's Monday and I HATE Mondays. Plus I have a math test today, and didn't feel like doing it. MWAHAHAHAHA!**

**Pain: Your education is more important. Get to school.**

**Annie: NEVER! Besides, I have no way of getting there, my mommy already left!**

**Oh yeah, and me and Sav aren't talking anymore. So if it means that we're really not friends anymore, I'm kicking her out of the story and putting my other friend in!**

**Yeah, life has been a bitch for me lately…-_-'**

**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Jersey Shore

The morning so far was surprisingly peaceful, despite Hidan saying he was going to kill the 'LGS' that Annie and Sav were talking about, LBS too, but the LGS are worse. Chloe, despite having a little trouble at first, insisting Kisame that she didn't think of him in perverted ways; was having a normal conversation with him. Sam was the only one who would sit by Zetsu, or even have a conversation with him, which surprised the cannibal. Sav sat between Sasori and Deidara, having what seemed to be an enjoyable conversation with him. Even though she would sometimes be caught in the middle, during one of their arguments about art. Meghan was laughing at almost everything Tobi said or did, that made Deidara angry for some reason. And Annie of course was sitting between her two idols: Kakuzu and Hidan.

"So… You ready to go smack some hoes Hidan?" Annie said casually

"What?" He said

Sav laughed "Wow… Annie."

"Smack some hoes, Hidan. Smack some hoes."

"I don't smack them, I fuck them." Hidan said

"HAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA!" Chloe burst out in a fit of laughter, Kisame staring at her weirdly.

"Um… Hidan, what she means when she says 'smack some hoes' I think it means 'fuck them'…" Sav said

"I don't know, I just like saying that because it sounds funny." Annie said through a mouth full of French toast.

"Just like boats and hoes?" Sam muttered

Annie then decided to just yell randomly "BOATS AND HOES!"

"Wow…" Kakuzu mumbled.

"No Kakuzu, you love it." Chloe said

"Shut up. I don't." He said more angrily.

"Cool story bro." Annie yelled.

Sav got pissed at this, since Annie liked to say it almost all the time "OH MY GOD ANNIE! I'M GOING TO FUCKING SMACK YOU!"

"PLEASE DON'T HIT ME AGAIN!" Annie screamed "IT HURTS!"

"I really do wish I was there the time you hit her Sav," Chloe said.

"She was crying after." Sav yawned

"FUCK! You do know that you're not supposed to punch your best friend in the face! And you were fucking laughing when I was crying!"

"You fucking think getting punched in the face hurts?" Hidan smirked "Imagine getting blown up and buried in a hole for two fucking weeks, or getting your fucking head cut off and having to get it sewn back on by your fucking asshole partner!"

Kakuzu glared at Hidan who only smiled back, Annie giggled, so did Sam. Sav, Meghan, and Chloe just stared at him in disbelief.

"So… Uh… you're saying this happened to you?" Meghan said.

Hidan only grinned "Fuck yeah!"

"Dude, then how the fuck are you even alive?" Sav yelled "That's fucking impossible!"

"Well, it's not impossible when you're immortal like me," He chuckled, Sav only gave him a 'What the fuck' look.

"He means, he can't die at all," Kakuzu said "Even if you stab him in any of his major organs, rip out his heart, cut his head off, or blow him up… He won't die."

"_He _would know, because he's tried almost all of those," Hidan stated.

There was a shocked silence between Sav, Meghan and Chloe.

"I don't believe it." Sav said.

Hidan glared at her, stood up and pulled out one of his stakes… or stick, whatever the hell he uses for his ceremonies. "I'll prove it, bitch."

Deidara's eyes widened "Hidan, that's not a good idea, un."

"Hey hey hey!" Sav broke out of her calm state and started freaking out "Are you fucking suicidal? You shouldn't do that! Annie stop him!"

"HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA!" Annie laughed really loudly and somewhat maniacally "No way dude! I wanna see this!"

"ANNIE! YOU'RE… OH MY GOD! HOLY FUCKING SHIT!" Hidan raised the stake and trusted it into his beating heart, blood spattering onto the floor while this happened.

There was an extremely disturbed silence between Sav, Meghan and Chloe. Meghan, who had covered her eyes now stared at him in complete horror.

"You see? Perfectly fine… Ugh!" Hidan laughed, pulling the stake out of his chest. "Ahh, that hit the spot."

"THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID!" Annie yelled.

"HAHA OHHHH! THAT WAS A GOOD ONE!" Sam yelled back.

"WHAT THE FUCK? YOU SHOULD BE DEAD! YOU JUST FUCKING STABBED YOURSELF IN THE HEART!" Chloe shrieked.

Hidan started laughing hysterically "Well, like I fucking said before, I can't die!"

"Um, Annie… Aren't you the least bit disturbed by that?" Sav said.

Annie who was only laughing her ass off like the freak she was, calmed down and took another bite of her French toast "NO DUDE! I THOUGHT THAT WAS AWESOME, HAHA!"

They all just stared at Annie. Except for Sam, because she thought it was cool too.

"Hidan, you do know what she said about her rules…" Pain said.

"Oh it's no big deal!" Annie said "It was really cool! But yeah, that's another rule… Hidan, you can only do that outside. Oh and you're cleaning that up."

"Seriously?" He whined.

"Well… I'm not hungry anymore, so…" Chloe trailed off, getting up from the table.

"Yeah, me neither… After what Hidan did." Meghan said.

"All righty then I guess breakfast time is over!" Annie said way too loudly "Just put your dishes on the counter by the dish washer… I NEED COFFEE!"

"Here," Chloe said giving Annie hers "Even though I really shouldn't because I know the effects it has on you…"

Annie grinned "I have a really good feeling about today."

"And I…" Sav said "Have a horrible feeling about today."

"We can always annoy the hell out of the Akatsuki!"

Annie only grinned when they just stared at her. Until she stepped on some slippery…

"… I just stepped in Hidan's blood."

"EWWW!" Chloe yelled while Sam just laughed her ass off along with Meghan.

"HIDAN! I JUST STEPPED IN YOUR FUCKING BLOOD!" She screamed.

Hidan stormed out of the kitchen "What the fuck did you say?"

"How could you not fucking hear her? She was screaming!" Sav yelled.

Chloe had a hard time controlling her laughter "She stepped in your blood."

"Who did?"

"Annie did!"

"HAHAHA!"

Annie couldn't help but glare at Hidan "It feels gross, now I have blood all over my foot!"

"That's just typical Annie for you," Sav said unimpressed "It's no wonder her and Hidan get along so well. I had to show him where the cleaning stuff, even though it was in the most obvious place. What a retard."

"Hey! I'm not a retard you fucking bitch!" Hidan yelled.

"You are pretty stupid though, and vulgar." Kakuzu said.

"Oh, fuck you!"

"Way to point out the obvious, Kakuzu." Sav said then handed Hidan a sponge and a bottle of cleaning fluid stuff, "Have fun."

Hidan only grimaced.

"Okay guys, see you in a bit. I look like shit!" Annie said, slowly starting to make her way out of the dining room.

"You do." Hidan pointed out.

"Thank you Hidan, for your honest opinion."

"You're welcome, bitch."

Before Annie could even leave, Pain had stopped her "Where are you going?"

"To get changed, anything wrong with that?"

He glared at her "You have five minutes."

"What the shit? It takes me an hour to get ready!"

"It's true…" Sam said.

"10 minutes."

"No, an hour!"

"10 minutes!"

"NO!"

"30."

"No, an hour!"

"30, that's all you get."

"No. I am not leaving until you give us an hour."

Pain was ready to kill her, but he just glared at her instead "45 minutes."

Annie sighed in frustration "Okay, you know what? That's good enough. I'm tired of arguing with you already. And can you please stop glaring at me? It's really creeping me out!"

"Maybe if you weren't so rude to him, he would." Sav muttered.

"Okay, we'll be back down in an hour." Annie said.

"I said 45 minutes." Pain said sharply.

"Haha, yeah… An hour, besides, what's the difference? It's just 15 minutes longer." Annie laughed "Besides, if you guys get bored, there's the T.V."

There was a very uneasy silence between them.

"Okay, be back down in an hour!"

Annie then grabbed Chloe's and Sam's wrists and dragged them out with her. Meghan and Sav followed, Sav giving Pain a nervous smile on her way out.

Pain glared after them. Intensely.

"You know…" Tobi said, breaking the silence "Konoha's sure going to be on our butt's after we return to our world, or just while we're here."

Deidara glared at Tobi, just for the fact that he spoke it seemed like "What the hell do you mean? Un."

"Uh… Well… I mean…" Tobi chuckled nervously "After Kakuzu was defeated, didn't those Konoha ninjas take his body? So… Sooner or later they're going to discover that it's gone, and then they're going to investigate where Hidan was buried and all that… What I mean is, they're going to get suspicious."

"He does have a valid point." Itachi said "They are always following our moves, tracking us down. But now that we're gone, they will not be able to."

Pain flinched when the stereo from Annie's room turned on full volume, blasting Justin Bieber. Even though they had no idea who the famous singer is.

"True," Pain said quietly "But it also means that Konoha will not be as tight guarded. The longer we are here, the more settled Konoha will get. And when we get back, we can continue our task to find the last two Jinchuuriki's."

"But what about those girls?" Sasori asked "Annie seems to be the most useful one, despite how much of an idiot she seems to be. But I don't see what is important about Savannah, Sam, Chloe, and Meghan."

"For now, they are." Konan said "But the other girls might have an ability like Annie's."

Pain nodded "We will have to wait and see, they might be the key to succeeding our goal."

"EWWWWWWWWWWWWW! DO NOT TELL ME YOU HAVE A CRUSH ON ZETSU!"

"SHUT UP!"

Zetsu flinched from where he was sitting, he had come to the conclusion five teenage girls couldn't shut up. Well, all of them did.

"What the hell?" He said, but his black side just sneered **"Stupid teenage girls…"**

"They scream too damn much." Kisame growled "I'm going to probably have a huge headache by the end of the day."

"It's not like they do it all the time, un." Deidara said "Besides, imagine having to be around Tobi…"

"S-senpai!" Tobi cried "That was mean! I'm useful… Right?"

"Sometimes Tobi, hm," Deidara said "Sometimes…"

Tobi only sighed, he turned back to watching the T.V. They were currently watching a show about four guys and three girls who were overly tanned and living under the same roof in Miami. The episode mostly contained of a girl named 'Snooki' having her private parts being censored because of her really slutty outfits, and saying how she wanted to find the right guy. Then one of they guys named Ronnie punched another dude in the face…

"Wow…" Hidan said "That bitch is really fucking ugly!"

Kisame's eyebrow twitched "Which one?"

"That really short one… Snooki, yeah, she's really fat and short. And she wears too much fucking make up."

"Really Hidan?" Kisame chuckled "I would've thought that you would've said something along the lines of 'I wanna fuck her.' She's not bad looking actually."

Itachi, who was unfortunately sitting between the two, glared harder at the T.V when they started their pointless argument over an even more pointless T.V show.

"They all look like fucking whores! Except for Sammi, I would fuck her. Maybe even Jwow.

"I think Jwow is the most good looking one, yeah." Deidara said.

"For once, I agree with Deidara." Kisame said.

Hidan growled "No, Sammi fucking is!"

"Idiots," Kakuzu said "It's just a pointless T.V show, they only make money from being filmed partying and fighting."

"Shut the fuck up Kakuzu!" Hidan yelled.

"You're the one to talk." He glared back.

Kisame grinned evily "The only one that can shut him up is Annie."

"Speaking of which, un." Deidara said "What'd you two do last night?"

"What the fuck do you mean?" Hidan snapped "We only watched those fucking Saw movies!"

"Sure…" Kisame said.

"Fuck you all!"

"**Speaking of which…" **Zetsu said. "Huh?"

"HEY GUYS I'M BACK!" Annie screamed running into the living room and making a dramatic pose.

Sam came running in after "SO WHAT'S THE PLAN?"

Another silence fell in the room.

"How old are you two? Kakuzu asked.

"17."

"I think the first part of the plan is that you start acting your age…"

"No I won't, grandpa." Annie grinned

He glared at her "_Grandpa?" _

"Oi, bitch!" Hidan said "You know what Kakuzu's new name should be?"

"Grandpa Kakuzu!"

Kakuzu looked like he was ready to kill them "I hate you all."

"Annie-Chan! Were you and Hidan doing naughty things last night?" Tobi asked

Again, another silence in the room. Hidan glared at Tobi intensely, ready to grab his scythe and slice his head off.

"No, we only watched Saw." She said, blushing a little at the thought of what Tobi said.

"Lies." Kisame muttered.

"SHUT UP KISAME! DON'T BE A DOUCHE OR I'LL GET HIDAN TO TURN YOU INTO SHARK FIN SOUP FOR US TO EAT!" Annie yelled "And I heard the whole conversation from out there… Plus, the Jersey Shore one."

"How? We would've sensed your chakra…"

Annie froze "Well…"

"Then you must've somehow concealed your chakra." Itachi said blankly.

"So you're a ninja?" Tobi gasped.

"I don't know… Maybe, I don't have chakra." She shrugged.

"Annie," Pain said silently, walking in on the conversation "Everyone has chakra."

"Uh, maybe you should realize that you're in a different world, and the people in this world probably don't have chakra… AND THERE'S NO NINJAS HERE!"

"How did you conceal it?"

"I guess you didn't understand what I said then…" Annie sighed.

Sav was starting to lose her patience "Why are you making such a big deal out of this? Oh my Jashin… I mean, oh my god! Fuck you Annie…"

"I know!" Annie said more seriously.

"What?" Konan asked.

"Maybe…" She said "It's the power of the funk!"

"Unce, unce, unce, unce, Annie of the funk!" Chloe sang

"Can you not do that please?" Kisame and Kakuzu yelled.

"But why?" They whined.

"Because it's getting annoying, that's why." Kisame growled.

"Uhh, we've only done it twice though."

Pain, more louder than usual said "Silence." And everybody went quiet. Annie noticed that he held a scroll in his hand but then handed it to Itachi. He turned his sight to her, his sharigan burning into her eyes.

_What the fuck?_

"Annie, go with Itachi outside." Pain ordered, she didn't say anything, just followed Itachi.

When they stepped outside, Annie started to feel nervous being alone with the Uchiha. No, she just felt awkward because he barely ever talked and she knew that if she tried to start a conversation, he would show no interest in talking back.

"What are we doing?" She blurted out.

Itachi just turned around and looked at her, they had walked past the pool and were now standing on the large green lawn. Without a word, he sat down and unrolled the scroll.

"This scroll contains information on hand seals." Itachi said quietly "With them, a ninja can mold their chakra and then manifest the desired Jutsu. Take a look at the diagrams and read the descriptions beside them."

Annie looked down at the scroll, but then sweat dropped and gulped nervously "Uh… Itachi?"

"Did you read it already…?"

"No… I can't fucking read Japanese."

* * *

**LOL! Holy eff, that took PS. I love Jersey Shore, haha. Sooo funny.**

**Anyways, I guess I'll try updating next week or something, might take me a long time again…**

**But while that happens…**

**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! I'LL GIVE YOU COOKIES! :D**


	5. Awkward Situations

**Hey guys... Been awhile again!**

**Life's been pretty crazy... I PASSED ALL OF MY CLASSES OF FIRST SEMESTER AT LEAST! Now I have Socials 11 and English 11 to deal with... I have a feeling that's going to be pretty easy. Oh and I've joined my school's girls rugby team. The practices are every Monday (Which I can't go to) Wednesday, and Thursday. OH YEAH, all this plus, 7 dance classes and girls group which is every Monday from 4 to 7. It wasn't my choice to go into it but I actually like it. Yes, I have a a very busy life in case no one has noticed **

**And also to inform you, Sav's not going to be in the story anymore. We are not friends anymore, but honestly I could care less. I really want to find someone to pair with Deidara though...xD**

**Chloe: How about Jasmine?**

**Annie: That, I was actually considering.:3**

**Hidan: Who would want to date that fag?**

**Deidara: FUCK YOU HIDAN, UN!**

**Sam: HAHAHAHAHA.**

**Annie: ... Well then, some editing in this chapter for sure.**

**P.S: DON'T OWN NARUTO!**

**

* * *

Chapter five: Awkward situations**

Sav sighed as she slumped lazily onto the couch. It was a lot quiter, particularly because Annie was out of the house, the silence wasn't comfterble for her, well, the fact that she was currently sitting with criminals in the living room...

Pain sat across from her on the other couch, occasionaly, he would look at her which made her extremely nervous and even more uncomfterble. She kept in mind to try avoiding to talk to him, knowing what would happen. Whenever she even change position on the couch or even moved, he would look at her or Meghan who sat beside her.

Even though she _needed _to go to the washroom, she didn't even dare get up from the couch to leave, afraid of what Pain would do. Meghan did the same.

So for around an hour, they sat there. Not moving at all, Sav could barely hold it in any longer, but she didn't want to get up. The one person who she was thankful for being there was Hidan, who had kept the two amused by him and Kakuzu's arguing, even though whenever she talked to Hidan Kakuzu would look at her making her feel even more uncomfterble. She thought he looked like a rapist, and he had a bad temper from what she has heard. Sasori sat beside him, staring emotionlessly at the T.V and not paying attention to any of them. The look on his face spoke 'I hate you all.'.

_Wow, he must be emo... Just like Itachi, except he doesn't look as much as a fag as Itachi... Oh who am I kidding? Itachi is hot, but he's so god damn depressing. Just when I look at him I feel depressed. _She thought, _I seriously need to get the fuck out of here..._

Then she remembered the incident with Hidan earlier, and the fact that Sasori is a puppet... And that Kisame was a freakishly tall shark man with a giant ass sword, and Zetsu was bipolar Canibal, Deidara had mouths on his hands. Out of all of them, Itachi and Konan seemed like the only _normal _ones.

_Oh my fucking god... I need to GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!_

"What?"

Sav didn't realize she was staring at Sasori, who was now looking at her. So did Kakuzu and Hidan.

"What?"

"You were staring at me."

She blinked, blushing slightly "I was?"

"Yes. You were." He stated, and Hidan snickered.

_Well, fuck... _She thought _How to make this less awkward... Maybe I should complement him?_

"You have really nice hair!" Sav blurted out "Is that your natural colour? Cause no one I know has that as their natural hair colour, people I know only dye their hair to get it that colour. It's like a really nice red, like blood red, a nice deep really pretty red."

Sasori wasn't the only one staring at her as if she was on Acid, so did the rest of the organization that was in the room. Pain just stared at her emotionlessly, as did Konan but she raised an eyebrow at what she said.

Meghan, under all the tension burst out laughing so hard, that she burst into tears.

"Are you okay?" Sasori asked.

"Yeah! I'm perfectly fine!" Sav yelled.

"He was asking Meghan, but that's good to know..." Kakuzu asked.

Hidan decided to join in on the conversation then "Kakuzu, how the fuck would you know? Can you fucking read his mind now?"

"Yes." He stated as a matter of factly.

"Really?"

"And you didn't understand that I was being sarcastic. Idiot."

At this point, Meghan was laughing even harder, nearly falling off the couch.

"Well, at least we're not only ones who can be amused by the Zombie twins' pointless arguments, un..." Deidara said.

Sav looked at Hidan, who was staring at her. "Are you constipated or something?"

"No..."

"HEY, I KNOW!" He yelled abrubtly, making Kakuzu glare at him "You must be turned on! Because when I see some girls turned on, they cross they're legs like you are right now."

Sav blushed furiously and gritted her teeth "I JUST REALLY NEED TO GO TO THE WASHROOM OKAY?"

"Then why don't you go before you shit yourself?" Hidan laughed

"... We thought you'd kill us if any of us left." Meghan said

"You thought we'd kill you just for going to the bathroom?" Kakuzu asked.

Dead serious, Meghan only said "Yes."

Silence fell upon the room and now Pain was now staring at them, Sav couldn't tell if it was a look of annoyance, amusement, anger, or bewilderment. She glanced at him for only a second before staring back at the T.V her peripheral vision, still noticing his eyes on her.

Meghan and her looked at each other nervously, but then pretended to focus back on the news. Meghan practically whimpered in fear when she saw Zetsu torso coming out of the ceiling, looking to the T.V and then to the rest of them. At that moment, Chloe walked into the room, but stopped and stared at Zetsu. Her jaw dropped in shock.

**"What are you looking at?" **his black half snarled "That was not really nice. The girl has probably never seen someone like us before. She's obviously scared of us..."

Sav was getting more and more angry at the minute, that she had finally snapped. She slammed her hand on the table, and they knew that she was "Damn right we're fucking scared you freak! We were having a normal summer... No, life, when you fucking _murderers _decided to show up in Annie's house! I mean, _you _are a bipolar cannibal_ freak! Hidan _is fucking immortal! Kakuzu... I don't know what the hell is up with him, but he seems to need anger managment! Sasori is a fucking puppet! And Itachi... Seems to be normal, along with Tobi."

"Actually," Itachi muttered "I killed my whole family and clan... Except for my brother."

Meghan gawked "Okay, maybe he isn't after all..."

**"Wow, you sure are being snappy. Brat..." **Zetsu's black half chuckled darkly "No, she isn't... She's just scared... Wait? She called us bipolar!" **"Just ignore her..."**

"You _see _what I mean?" Sav said, glaring at Zetsu.

"Why are you so fucking suspicious of us anyway? It's not like we're out to kill you! Hell, we have no chance!"

Hidan was getting extremely irriateted by Sav and glared at her "I would fucking sacrifice you to Jashin if leader let me!"

Sav paled at the threat, she turned away from his threatening glare. She hadn't realized that they could at any minute kill her. She had to be careful.

"Savannah." Pain said quietly yet sternly "Sit down."

"Who says I have to listen to you?" She growled, but knowing that he would threaten to kill her, she sat down.

The Akatsuki leader smirked slightly "By the way, you can go the bathroom."

"Can I just go home? I know nothing of you guys, I don't want to be involved in all this shit. I won't tell _anyone _about you!" Sav pleaded.

Konan turned to Pain, she muttered somethint to him that she couldn't make out. For a few minutes they were like that, conversing quitely about who knows what, until he turned back to Sav.

"_Savannah_, you can go home. So can you Meghan." he said.

Sav pumped her fist into the air happily, while Meghan just shrugged "I'll probably be leaving later, I get some amusement being around you guys."

"Some? You laugh so hard!" Sav said "Anyways, I'll be going. Bye guys!"

With that, she gathered her stuff and skipped out the door yelling 'FREEDOM'!

**(Annie: FUCK YES! SHE'S GONE! Sam:...)****

* * *

**

Bored of watching the news, Chloe walked into the dining room hearing the conversation from the living room. Pain said that Meghan and Sav could go home... And Sav did, but what about her? If she couldn't, well that was a problem. She had work and how the hell was she going to explain the current situation to her parents? Maybe she could say that she didn't have money and couldn't get a ride back home? No, that didn't work, Annie had her N and a car, unless she told them that it broke down or something...

"Hey brat."

Snapped out of her thoughts, she looked to see Kisame leaning against the kitchen doorway smirking. His dark wet hair slightly messy, shirtless and still wet from swimming in the pool, seeming to accentuate his rippling muscles. She couldn't help but notice that he had a _really really _nice body without that big Akatsuki cloak on...

_'OH GOD! NO, WHY THE HELL WOULD I THINK THAT?' _She thought '_HE LOOKS LIKE A SHARK FOR GOD'S SAKE!'_

"Hi," She said suspiciously "What do you want Shark man?"

"It's Kisame."

"And I have a name too you know! It's Chloe!"

He laughed and Chloe glared at him "I know I just like calling you brat, because you are one!"

"He!" She shrieked "You wanna go?"

He only started laughing harder "You are so persistant... And way too be over estimate of yourself. Are you serious about fighting me?"

"Yes." Chloe glared

"Okay, you asked for it... But, I still have to pay you back for hitting me with that book. And this is the perfect one, so it's win win for me." He smirked.

"Wait... What do you mean?" Chloe said, not liking what was about to possibly happen.

He chuckled evily "Like I said, you asked for it..."

"Wh- OH GOD!" She screamed, at that moment Kisame ran towards her, she kicked one of the chairs towards him and he had no time to dodge it. Therefor, he tripped.

"VICTORY!" She screamed and then burst out into a fit of laughter at the S-classed Criminal's pain.

"You better watch out brat!"

Chloe shrieked again when Kisame almost grabbed her ankle from where he was lying. She ran for her life out of the dining room, nearly running into Hidan while she was at it.

"KISAME'S TRYING TO RAPE ME!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, making her way for the stairs as fast as she could.

"What the fuck?" Hidan looked at Kisame in disgust "Really Kisame? She's a little young for you..."

Kisame just ignored the zealot and ran after Chloe.

Meanwhile, Chloe had managed to get away from Kisame, now standing at the end of the second floor hallway _"Now what?"_

Shrugging, she opened the door to Joanne's old room. Deidara sat on the floor, molding some clay or whatever the hell he did in his spare time.

"What the hell, un?" He snapped "Ever heard of knocking before entering, un?"

Chloe snorted, rolling her eyes dramatically and lowered her voice to a whisper "Whatever Deidara! I need your help though, Kisame's chasing after me and I need somewhere to hide so he doesn't find me."

"CHLOE!" Kisame roared from the stairs.

"SHIT!"

Deidara just stared at her, wondering why Kisame was even wasting his time with her, but then remembered that she had hit him over the head continously with an Atlas. He got and idea though and smirked "Get in the closet."

Chloe did as she was told, running into the closet and closing it quietly behind her.

And just then, the door to the room slammed open.

"She's in the closet, un." Deidara whispered to Kisame who grinned evily.

Deidara left the room, slamming the door again. Making Chloe think that Kisame had left again.

_"Alright! Now I'm-"_

"Hey Chloe!" Kisame grinned, opening the closet door.

"Fucking ninjas!" She screamed angrily.

"Ha, I'm just too stealthy for you."

"Oh fuck this," She muttered "I'm getting out of here."

"No."

"What do you mean 'no'?"

"Like I said before," Kisame said "You'll have to go through me."

"Fuck you!"

He narrowed his eyes "I'll throw you out that window."

"I will _die _if you throw me out that window and Annie would _never _talk to you _again! _Or forgive you!" Chloe yelled "Wait... PUT ME DOWN KISAME!

* * *

"Do you understand now?"

Annie looked up from the scroll to Itachi. As best as he could make it so that it was understandable, he had explained everything she needed to know about the hand seals, since she couldn't read Japanese. Surprisingly, she had been paying attention the whole time he was talking.

"Mhm."

"ANNIE! HELP ME! KISAME'S TRYING TO RAPE ME! AND I CAN'T GET AWAY! NOOOOOO!" Annie could only stare as Kisame held onto chloe out of the window.

"WHAT THE FUCK DUDE?"

Kakuzu for some reason, happened to appear at that time or just was there the whole time unoticed. And he glared at Annie "Do you honestly have to scream all the time?"

"YES! I DO HAVE TO FUCKING SCREAM ALL THE TIME! ALL DAY AND EVERYDAY!" She screamed even louder.

Sam only shook her head upon walking in on the situation "Oh boy..."

"I'm going to throw her into the pool!" Kisame announced.

"What? No! Not from here you asshole!" Chloe screeched.

"Don't worry Chloe!" Annie yelled "ANNIE OF THE FUNK IS HERE TO SAVE THE DAY!"

"Unce, unce, unce, unce, ANNIE OF THE FUNK!" Sam sang.

"... Really?" Kakuzu said irritated.

"Yes, really Kakuzu. It's her super hero name." Sam pointed out.

Annie did a cheesy super hero pose "If Kisame misses, I'll catch you Chloe!"

"Are you fucking retarded? She will land on you! You won't be able to catch her!"

"Hey, but she'll be like a cushion for her to fall on!" Meghan said

"Meghan, when the hell did you get here?" Annie yelled

"I was here the whole time, you just didn't notice me," She said "But at least she's not fat, so she won't crush Annie."

"Not _that _fat at least," Annie joked.

"HEY!" Chloe shrieked and then without warning, Kisame threw her out the window.

Annie ran to the edge of the pool as if she was in a slow motion scene in a movie "NOOOOOOOO!"

But Chloe just landed in the pool.

"Wow..." Sam said.

**"So ridicoulous..." **"You got to admit, that was amusing."

There was a silence as Chloe got out of the pool and stormed into the house, sending Kisame the hugest death glare ever. He only chuckled, running a hand through his hair "Kid's so easy to annoy."

Itachi glared at him, not impressed with what he did "Don't you have better things to do then annoy a 17 year old girl?"

"No, because there's not a lot to do around here."

Annie then got an idea, she smiled "Well, how about we go down to Lewis park?"

"I'm down with that!" Meghan said.

Kisame only looked at her strangely "Lewis park?"

"Yes, it's obviously a nice big park... That's by the river." Sam said.

"I want to go then."

"Yeah, good luck going out in public like that..." Annie said "You'll definitely scare people."

Kisame only blinked.

"Does this mean that we have to ask Pain if we can go?" Sam said.

"Yeah..."

They all headed back inside, but Konan and Pain were no longer in the living room, they looked in the dining room but they weren't there either.

"Hey Sam, how about you go tell Pain and I find the clothes and stuff?" Annie suggested

Sam looked at her strangely, but agreed "Uhm, sure."

Meghan went along with Sam and Chloe and Annie went into her brother's old room. He had left a box full of clothes there before he moved to Alberta. When she opened it she found that some of the stuff was pretty expensive or still had tags on them because they were the wrong size and her mom hadn't bothered returning them yet.

Annie and Chloe began digging through the box, throwing a bunch of it to the side as stuff the Akatsuki could wear, minus the Marijauna related shirts since her brother was a total stoner.

"What is exactly the point of this?" Chloe asked

"We're finding clothes for the Akatsuki members to wear, for when or if they have to come out in public with us."

"Yeah, that's not possible for Kakuzu, Kisame and Zetsu." Chloe snickered.

"Awwweeehhh, but I thought that you wanted your love to come!" Annie laughed

"EWW! NOOOOO!"

Meghan and Sam who had come upstairs, creeped up behind Chloe "So what do you think of him?

"What do I think of a nearly seven foot tall shark man?" She said, slightly glaring at them "He fucking _scares _me, he's annoying! He's amusing to say the least... And, um... Yeah!"

"You can say it, you know."

Chloe hesitated for a moment but then blurted it out "He has a really nice body! But that doesn't mean I'm attracted to him okay? On just as friends... They seem a lot cooler than Austyn, Jake, Bryson, Scott and Jeff though."

Annie laughed at the thought of them, those guys were some of her really close friends but there was a chance that they will be replaced by the Akatsuki.

Bryson was in grade 11 and had a stutter, even though it had lessened it was still funny to make fun of. Scott, was a manwhore to say the least, even though it didn't really sound like he was actually getting around recently. What Annie liked the most about him was the fact that he also loved Zelda. He was a nerdy man whore to say the least.

There was not a lot to say about Austyn, maybe Annie didn't know a lot about him, but there really wasn't a lot to describe him. He skate boarded and biked, and dated Chloe earlier when they were in grade 11. Jeff, was just a huge stoner, Jake was what they call an 'LG Slayer' **(Annie: LG stands for Little girl, a definition used for the grade eights and grade nines in our school because most of them are so small. LG slayer is an older guy who er... Dates LG'S. Chloe: LOLOLOL) **but that habit of little girl slaying stopped when he started going out with his current LG girlfriend and surprisingly, they were still going strong.

Annie sighed, picking up the clothes she had picked out. Even though Bryson was her best friend, he was annoying and easily pissed her off. And the rest of the guys were just boring. But maybe if she introduced them to the Akatsuki, they would change a little?

On second thought, no. That would end up _very _badly.

"Pain approved but Itachi has to come with us..." Sam said.

"I'll be going home then," Meghan said "I have work and other things to do.

"I'll drop you off at the bus stop then." Annie said

Sam grinned "I'm going to go find Deidara, Annie you go look for your lover boy!"

Annie blushed madly, not saying anything as Sam dashed out of the room, avoiding the possibility of getting killed.

Meghan looked to Chloe dramatically, trying to be silly "I'll tell mom that you're staying here even though she might get mad. She'll most likely call you."

"Well, I want to stay here and I might come back for a few days... I just need to get my revenge for what Kisame did to me." Chloe pointed out evilu.

During their conversation, Annie snuck out of the room to go look for Hidan. She hadn't seen him around anywhere since the 'Chloe getting thrown into the pool' incident. Maybe she could somehow surprise him by attacking him. Yes, that was a great idea!

Unfortunately, she was too lost in her thoughts and was nearly walking into a certain someone who was in the same zoned out state as her.

And she walked face first into him.

"Fuck! Watch where you're going bitch!" Annie only grinned as Hidan glared at her but then smiled, making her heart skip a beat. Cute, right?

She then realized that she was standing _very _close to him, their faces just inches apart. For the second time, she blushed madly. "My bad..."

"I'm sure you liked it." Hidan chuckled, as she moved away from him. Not knowing what to say to that, she threw the clothes into Hidan's arms.

Only staring at them he asked "What the fuck are these for?"

"Get changed," Annie said "We're going out."

"Does that mean I can get some fucking people to sacrifice?"

"Maybe, depends who."

Hidan only laughed evily.

* * *

**YAY! I'm done... Yeah, next chapter will be very And more important stuff will happen later on... Oh yeah, there might be a few spelling mistakes so please feel free to point them **

**R&R PLEASE! IF YOU DO, YOU GET COOKIES!**


	6. Stupid perverts

**Hey guys! I'm not dead! I guess you might have thought I was, but really I've been sucked into the Stanley cup playoffs... Yes I like hockey fan, and I LOVE THE CANUCKS! Funny story though, tonight's game (Canucks versus San Jose) Totally made me think of Kisame. Why? Well, because at the stadium in San Jose some huge shark head was lowered down to the ice and the San Jose team skated out it, and then they kept on playing the jaws theme song. Which I thought was personally awesome even though I'm a hard core Canucks fan.**

**Why am I ranting on about hockey? A lot of you... Or probably all of you don't care. So I'll shut up.**

**So, Chloe is being taken out of the story... I'm not even going into detail why. All I'll say is we're not friends anymore but I have other friends who'll be in the story.**

**BUT, besides that, I've been writing a lot more and since it's May long weekend, this is pretty much my only chance to update this story. I STILL HAVE MOTIVATION TO UPDATE I SWEAR. Rugby provincials is next week, and my grades in school are kind of... Well, flopping. And I REALLY need to pass.**

**Hidan: Will you please shut up and get with the story already?**

**Annie: Jeeze, I'm trying! I like to rant okay?**

**I might edit all the chapters and replace characters in the story... Hm, I might. Oh yeah, and my spelling might suck by the way in the next few chapters. Correct if you want grammar Nazis!**

**Oh yeah, just to clarify about the whole 'LG'S' thing. No we're not calling them phones (You know, the phone brand?) it stands for 'Little girls'. And girls who from grade 7 to 8 maybe even 9, are called it. But it's only the ones who try to act all popular by announcing how much they drank one night or who they made out with. Yes, those are LGS, honestly I don't know how it came up here in B.C. But yeah.  
**

* * *

Chapter six: Drunk criminals

"What the _hell_ is that?"

Hidan, Deidara and Itachi stared at the huge silver truck in front of them. They couldn't help but admire it seeing as they have never seen a truck in their lives, or a car in general.

"It's a time machine." Annie said casually

Deidara's eyes widened "Really?"

"NO NOT REALLLY!"

"It's a car," Sam pointed out "It's our source of transportation."

"How does it fucking work?" Hidan asked

"Uh... You drive it, you have to steer it. Basically..." Annie said absently.

Itachi still stared at the truck "So you don't walk or run anywhere, you just drive this."

"Yeah well... To places that are not really of walking distance." Sam said like it was the most obvious thing in the world, most likely being sarcastic.

"Lazy asses, un."

"I HEARD THAT!"

Annie climbed into the drivers seat and started the car, Sam took the front seat. And reluctantly, Itachi, Hidan and Deidara got into the car. It was kind of awkward, driving in a truck with S-classed criminals, it just didn't feel right. She pulled out of the drive way and onto the road, turning up the music while she was at it.

"What the fuck is this?" Hidan asked

Sam just looked at him weirdly "It's music."

"What the fuck kind of music is this though?"

"It's Eminem!" Annie said, too loudly as usual "He's a rapper. One of the best rappers ever may I add."

"Well, he's actually good, un" Deidara "Apparently unlike that other guy back in our dimension."

"What guy?" Sam asked curiously.

"Well, this Jinchuuriki that apparently rapped a lot, and he really sucked, un. But I wouldn't know, that's what Kisame said." Deidara shrugged.

_'Haha, that asshole killed Kisame... Wait, actually Gai did. I think...' Annie thought._

The park was a pretty short drive away, so when Annie parked the truck and they got out of the van, almost every girl... Or every person in a nearby distance stared at them. Of course Hidan made it worse by whipping off his shirt, Annie practically stared at him when he did this. What a surprise, eh?

Sam looked around nervously as people _still _stared "Um, there's quite a lot of people staring at us..."

"No shit!" Annie said, but then groaned when she heard a familiar voice yelling at her.

"ANNIE! SAM!"

Tia came running up to them, and of course she couldn't but glance, well more like stare at Hidan, Deidara and Itachi. Now, the thing about Tia was... She was kind of a whore, even though Annie was friends with her even though a few of her friends actually didn't like her. Tia had dated so many boys, that even she lost count, and she always had a new boyfried every one or two weeks.

"Oh hey Tia! Fancy meeting you here." Annie said sarcastically.

"Psh, everyone's here..." Tia rolled her eyes "Sam, I haven't seen you in_ forever. _How've you been?"

"I've been really good..." Sam replied, an uneasy tone in her voice.

Tia then looked back at Hidan, obviously eying him up "And who are your friends, Annie?"

Annie couldn't really help but glare at Tia as she stared at Hidan _still. _"That's Henry, the blond one is David and that's..."

"Simon!" Sam said, none of them could come up with a good name for Itachi. The three Akatsuki members stared at them, wondering why Sam and Annie didn't just tell Tia their real names.

"Oh.." Tia mused _still _staring at them "Are they exchange students? It's not common to see really hot guys in Courtenay that are actually from here."

"Uh... Yes they are!" Annie stammered "Henry's from Germany, David's from... England, and Simon is from... Austria!"

"Oooooohhh..." Tia giggled, winking at them "We seem to always get the good looking exchange guys, are they staying with you?"

"... Yes." Annie said.

Tia squealed like a little girl "Well you should invite me over some time! We could all have a party!"

"Tia," Annie said through gritted teeth "You _have _a boyfriend."

"Oh we broke up."

"So you guys were only dating for three days?"

"Shut up Annie!" Tia yelled and then turned back to Hidan grinning "You should call me sometime, here's my number."

**_'OH NO YOU FUCKING DON'T...'  
_**

'_She's gonna die.' _Annie thought to her inner._  
_

"Sorry," Hidan said coldly, not liking the fact that Tia was practically obsessing over him "I'm taken."

Tia seemed not to believe him "Um, by who?"

Then Hidan put his arm around Annie and pulled her closer, she squeaked as he put his arm around her waist. There was no doubt she was blushing madly right now.

'_Oh my Jashin...'_

"Oh..." Tia paled, thinking that Annie was going to kill her for flirting with her 'boyfriend' "Well, why didn't you say?"

"She's shy," Hidan said looking at Annie smugly.

"Psh, Annie, shy? Nah." Tia rolled her eyes "I should get going now, have fun love birds!"

"Bye Tia," Annie stammered.

Tia practically skipped away, she probably thought that she had a chance with Deidara and Itachi and there for would be talking to Annie way more often now.

Sam burst out laughing "THAT was so funny!"

"I'm just glad she's gone, un. And what the hell was up with the whole exchange thing and made up names, un?" Deidara asked Annie.

Annie didn't respond, just stormed away from them and sat down at one of the picnik tables, still blushing. Of course, Hidan followed her.

"What the fuck is your problem?" He asked smiling.

"What the hell was that for?" She hissed

He glared at her "I was trying to get the ugly bitch to fuck off!"

"Well..." She muttered "It worked, I wanted her to go away too."

"Ohh and why was that?" he teased "Because she was flirting with me?"

"FUCK NO! THAT WAS NOT THE REASON! SHE JUST GETS ANNOYING AT TIMES THAT'S ALL!" She screamed, causing everyone in the park to stare at her again.

Hidan only chuckled "Calm down, sweet heart."

"Never. Do. That. Again." She warned "Or I'll kick your ass."

"You should thank me."

"Fine, thank you?"

Hidan looked confused "For what?"

"You're retarded. I was thanking you for making Tia go away, she can be really annoying at times..."

"Well, I'm the fucking best at doing that," Hidan said smugly "Even ask my dumbass of a partner, Kakuzu."

"I don't know if I even should..."

* * *

Kisame was Bored.

Completely and absolutely bored.

The house was no completely quiet for once with Sam, Annie, Hidan and Deidara gone. Tobi was outside playing with Annie's puppy that had attempted to bite Kisame's hand off earlier, Sasori was outside too. In fact all the members were outside except for Pain and Konan, because it was so hot out. So Kisame just sat in the living room alone, maybe he would get the garden hose and spray Annie or Sam with it when they got back.

For now though, the shark man was thirsty so while planning his evil schemes, he went to the kitchen to get something to drink. But while he was at it, he decided to explore it too since he had nothing else to do. He looked a little through the fridge, there was nothing really of interest and the things that did were forbidden for any of them to touch. Like the Ben & Jerry's ice cream, the oreo ice cream, orange juice, Coca Cola and chocolate milk. Apparently if any of them ate or drink all of them, Annie would have a huge freak out. So he decided to take a look in the big dark wooden cabinet instead, curious as to what was inside of it.

And when he opened it, he found alcohol. Lots of alcohol.

Kisame gawked "Itsn't it unnecessary to have this much alcohol in this house?

Then he remembered eventhough Annie was underage, she probably liked to drink and her mom of course when she was here. Noticing the bottle of Jack Daniels Whiskey, he pulled it out.

Kisame couldn't remember the last time he had a drink, and if he couldn't remember, it meant that he hadn't had one for awhile. Hell, he hadn't gotten drunk forever! Annie hadn't said anything about them touching or even drinking the ridiculous amount of alcohol. Surely, Pain wouldn't kill him or get pissed if he had some.

"I need a drink, and it's just a few anyways..." He chuckled, and then got an idea "Hey Kakuzu!"

* * *

For some reason, Annie had a really bad. Why the hell did she just have some weird vision of Kakuzu and Kisame drinking all the alcohol in her house? This whole 'being able to tell the future' crap was weird. She felt like Alice from Twilight, even though she hated Twilight, because all the vampires in it are fags.

These things did not mix though: S-classed criminals, drunk in her own home was surely a recipe for disaster. Then she realized that she didn't mention to tell the Akatsuki to not even touch the alcohol in her house.

**_"IDIOT!"  
_**

'_FOR THE FUCKING LOVE OF JASHIN!' _She thought, it felt weird having some weird inner voice.

Before Annie could even let out a string of colourful curse words, she was pushed under water, someone's hand forcing her down as if trying to drown her. When they let go, she screamed.

"WHAT THE FUCK HIDAN?"

"Whoa bitch, calm down!" He yelled "No need to get bitchy at me.""

"Yeah, you were trying to drown me idiot... I had some bad vision, if that explains enough." She laughed nervously as everyone stared at her again.

Hidan snorted "Is it because every fucking girl is staring at Itachi? Or should I say, Simon."

Hidan had yelled the last part loud enough for him to hear, earning a glare from the Uchiha. the poor guy was currently stuck between two girls he didn't know at all.

"So... Simon, what do you want to do?" Asked one of the girls, giggling while she twirled some of her hair around her finger.

He glared at the girl "I want you to go away. Now, before I kill you."

The two girls ran away.

"Fuck him! How come he gets all the attention? He doesn't even need to fucking try!" Hidan whined, almost sounding like a five year old in Annie's opinion.

"Hidan, I would _not _be talking," Sam said "I'm surprised you haven't noticed like, _all _the girls goggling over you!"

_'I will kill any girl that tried to touch him or flirt with him...'_

_**'Whoa! Way to just claim him...'**_

"Hey Annie, you know what I just realized?" Sam said

"What?"

"That you forgot to tell a bunch of S-classed criminals to not touch or drink any of the alcohol in your house."

Annie sighed "I realized that too Sam."

Hidan had disappeared off to who knows where, Sam seemed to be in deep thought "You don't think they'll do anything...?"

"Let's see... It's kind of too early to get completly shit faced, but getting drunk at anytime is fun. And it's only Pain, Konan, Zetsu, Kisame, Kakuzu and Tobi." Annie grinned.

"Your point?"

"They're obviously the more responsible ones." Annie yelled, earning a glare from Itachi. Who seemed to like glaring a lot "Plus Itachi."

"And Sasori," Sam added "Seriously, people always forget him!"

"Yeah, because he was the first one of the Akatsuki to die. And in every fanfiction I've read about the Akatsuki somehow appearing in our world, Sasori wasn't in them! Well, there's probably a few..." Annie said this more quietly, since she didn't want Itachi over hearing them, or Hidan and Deidara, where ever the hell they went to...

"Well, our life is like one of those fanfictions..." Sam squealed "Maybe we should write about this, and publish it on !"

"That's a great idea!" Annie grinned "Oh and except Tobi."

"What about him?"

"I mean Tobi is not responsible."

"Um, excuse me," Sam gawked "Tobi is Madara Uchiha, so he is!"

"Right... And Tobi is a good boy." Annie muttered.

"So, your point is that none of them will drink any of it because they're all responsible." Sam said blankly.

"Yes," Annie smiled "So we have nothing to worry about, I'm sure Pain has it all under control."

"Well, he's the leader, he better have," Sam chuckled "But shouldn't we tell him that...?"

Annie looked confused "Tell him what?"

"That Tobi is really Madara Uchiha, and that they're only getting the Jinchuurikis for his Sharigan or something like that! There's too much from Naruto to remember... Oh and that Itachi knows too and the whole Anime and manga thing..."

Annie thought about this very deeply, so did Sam and they both came up with the same response.

_"HELL. NO."_

* * *

**Yup, and that's the end of the chapter... So I need your guys' opinions, should I edit all the chapters to replace Sav and Chloe, or keep it the way it is? Mind you, I don't have any time to edit all the chapters so I might just leave it the way it is.**

**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! I promise you that the next few chapters will be better, and there will be a lot more interesting stuff... I was writing this story in a notebook but I completely changed it when typing it up. Yes and I had to put some HidanXAnnie in... I don't know.**

**I'll be starting the next chapter as soon as you can but will wait to put it on so people can review and such. R&R PLEASE!**


	7. Sasori the real boy

**Wow, another speedy update. I guess that's pretty rare. I'm in English at the moment, we're on the netbooks and instead of actually doing work, I'm going to update this story instead. I know, I'm a huge procastinator but dance recital is coming up soon so I'm just going to update right meow.**

**Oh yeah, I was at B.C. Rugby provincials Thursday, Friday and Saturday. We won third in the province! Yeah, I thought it was really exciting, I got a medal, I don't remember the last time I even won a medal...**

**Anyways I'm gonna ****rant more and say that this chapter will be a lot better than the last few ones. It's finally starting to get a lot more serious and stuff, and getting to the plot.**

**WARNING: OOC in this chapter, I think there will definitely be quite a lot. I'm trying not to make the characters too OOC but this chapter is an exception.**

* * *

Chapter 7: Sasori the real boy

The house was very quiet, the only sound being the soft ticking of the clock. Finally, the Akatsuki leader was at peace, shifting in the chair he was sitting in he continued to stare out the window, the mountains and glacier in clear view. Pain felt no need to stay downstairs, the girls were gone and he didn't need to babysit his own subordinates. His thoughts went to Sam and Annie, Sav and Chloe had left which meant that he had no need to even think twice about them since they were in his good books. Annie and Sam for that matter weren't, everytime he looked at Annie he seemed to tell that she was hiding something from them. It might not have been something important, but it was something he needed to know, the two acted too casual around the Akatsuki, it was as if they acted like they already knew them. Surely, two girls like them would fear a group of S-classed criminals that could kill them without hesitation.

He needed answers, he should've just interrogated the girls last night but that would've scared them though, even though he could care less if he did. There was no need for one so soon either, he would only have a meeting with all the members excluding them.

But one thing was bothering him the most; How did they end up in a completely different dimension?

Him and Konan were just outside of Konoha, ready to attack the village and get the Kyuubi. Only a few seconds after a group of ninjas came to attack them, everything went black and all of a sudden, they were in a house in a completely unkown world.

"Pain."

He slowly turned his gaze towards the door, Tobi and Konan slowly entered the room closing the door behind them.

"Konan, Madara."

Madara made his way across the room, leaning beside the window facing Pain, who only slightly nodded.

"Where did they go?" He asked

"To a park," Pain said quietly "I sent Itachi with them."

"I expect them to be working on that jutsu. Once it's perfected, we go back and look for the last two Jinchuuriki." Madara straightened, looking to them, his one eye visible behind his mask.

"And we take the girls along." Pain finished.

Konan looked hesitant "Both of them?"

"They know too much, Konan," Madara murmured "And if Konoha gets into this, they'll target them."

"... And that's because they know nothing of ninjutsu, they wouldn't be able to outrun them so they won't have a chance. Konoha would only have to retrace our steps back to here to find them. They're the perfect targets to get information from." The Akatsuki leader explained.

"So we have no choice but to protect them," She said somewhat grimly "We can't leave them on our own."

"Exactly," Madara said making his way to the door "And the others should know this."

Pain pause before he spoke "I'll be holding a meeting later."

"Are you sure of this Pain?" Konan asked "Sam and Annie will slow us down, and since they don't know any ninjutsu, they can't fight so _we'll _always have to be there to protect them."

"I don't want to do this Konan, but it has to be done. Those girls will give the Konoha shinobis all the information on us and even if they do refuse, they will go to great measures to spill information." Pain said rather calmly.

"I'll be surprised to see if they can last in our world," Madara chuckled darkly "They are going to die. They're weak, they can't fight for themselves."

The serious atmosphere was broken though when music started blasting really loudly from downstairs. Pain was _really _hoping that he didn't hear Sam and Annie come in and then started blasting their music.

"They aren't home yet." Madara said turning back to his Tobi personality.

Pain just continued to glare out the window, seriously thinking that some of the members should've just stayed dead... Or buried in a hole for that matter.

"Maybe we should check it out." Konan said, Pain said nothing, just followed her downstairs.

And he wasn't surprised to see that a few of his members were drunk. Yet surprised at the annoying song that they were playing that went like this:

_Narwhales, narwhales, swimming in the ocean causing a commotion, cuz they are so awesome!_

And then it repeated.

Kisame was laughing really hard and dancing like a complete idiot to the song. Kakuzu was on the ground laughing, and for some unknown reason their shirts were off. They were so drunk that Kisame took a full 2/6 of Smirnoff vodka and chugged some of it. And Sasori was rambling on about something...

But then it occured to him: how the _hell _was Sasori drunk? He was a puppet. Anyways, he would probably never know, or would rather not know for that matter...

"I hate my grandmother, she is such a little bitch!" Sasori yelled "I mean, she tried to kill me... No, she _did _kill me! Along with that stupid pink haired bitch from Konoha! Really, I thought she loved me even though I'm a god damn puppet! Why couldn't she understand that I turned myself into a puppet and made puppets of my parents to... I don't know! Why the heck did I turn myself into a puppet?"

"NARWHALES!" Kisame roared and then burst into laughter again.

"You know, Deidara would make a hot chick..." Sasori giggled.

Pain's face twitched in absolute disgust '_Maybe I should just kill them, they're such an Embarrassment to the Akatsuki.'_

"So would Itachi!"

"Actually, scratch that... Deidara is hot the way he is."

**_"_That's not disgusting at all..." **Zetsu's black half said sarcastically "That is pretty much the most disturbing thing I've ever heard... Coming from Sasori especially."

**"I'll never look at him the same again."**

"Neither will I."

Pain was _really _thankful that Zetsu wasn't drunk, who knows what kind of catastrophe would erupt from that.

"Hey Leader-Sama! I'm a real boy!" Sasori yelled.

"You are?" Kakuzu slurred "I thought you were a puppet!"

Pain gritted his teeth "No, you are a puppet."

"No!" Sasori cried "I can even prove it!"

He got up on the coffee table and started to undo his pants, Konan covered her eyes.

"Sasori, I'd-"

Too late, Sasori had already let his pants fall down to his ankles.

"I'M A REAL BOY!"

* * *

"Oh yes... Right there... Mmm, a little harder... Ahh now that hit the spot." Hidan moaned

Deidara looked at the immortal in disgust "You're only getting a back massage..."

"Well, I'm fucking stiff," Hidan growled "I was buried in a fucking ditch for how long? Well, I didn't fucking keep count."

Hidan had asked, well more like demanded for a massage and Annie happily obliged, Itachi of course didn't say anything, just kept observing.

"ANNIE! SAM!'

"Hmm... I wonder who that could be!" Sam said sarcastically.

Out of curiosity, Itachi asked "Who are they?"

Annie only glanced, it was Zana and Tara, running over to them like complete retards. She couldn't help but laugh loudly at them.

"Can I kill them?" Hidan asked

"That is like, the _billionth _time you've asked! Annie wailed "No!"

Zana and tara stared at Hidan, Deidara and Itachi. Not in a 'OH MY GOD! THEY'RE SO FREAKING HOT!' way but in a more 'Who the fuck are you?' way.

"Who's your friends?" Zana asked, getting weirded out by Itachi staring at her.

"Hidan, Deidara and Itachi." Sam said.

"Oh." Tara said "Well, I was gonna ask you if you wanted to hang out-"

"We should!"

"Uh... Annie..." Sam tried to explain why it wouldn't be a good idea.

"Then you guys can sleep over tonight!" Annie said excitedly

"Annie, I don't think that's a good i-"

Zana then cut her off "That's a great idea!"

"I'll just have to ask my mom if I can." Tara pointed out

"For once?" Annie snorted

Sam sighed in frustration, she gave up on trying to explain to Annie that bringing two more of her friends into a house full of S-classed criminals was not a good idea. Would Annie listen though? Nope. Then she noticed that Annie was suddenly looking worriedly off in a different direction, but then saw that her ex-boyfriend was just a few feet away from them. Staring.

'_Ah great, Kaitlyn's with Justin too...' _She thought, Justin being Annie's ex, who she said was an inconsiderate asshole. And Kaitlyn who hates Annie for apparently 'no reason'.

"Ah shit, well we have to go..." Annie growled.

"Uhh, okay?" Tara looked confused "So I guess we should come to your house in half an hour? Zana's mom can drive us there."

"You're leaving so soon because Justin and Kaitlyn are here?" Zana asked.

Hidan was confused "Who the fuck are Justin and Kaitlyn?"

"My ex-boyfriend, and Kaitlyn is a bitch that hates me for no reason." Annie said darkly.

"Want me to pose as your boyfriend again to make him jealous!"

"FUCK NO!"

Annie then started walking away, wanting to avoid an incident with two people that hated her for no reason. _Somehow _though, she had tripped, falling face first to the ground and scraping her knee badly.

"FOR THE FUCKING LOVE OF FUCKING JASHIN!" She screeched.

"Hello Annie."

She looked up to see the ugly face of Kaitlyn smiling at her smugly.

"You fucking tripped me..."

"Yup!"

Annie stood up, her face turning red with rage glaring at Kaitlyn so intensely that it could rival Itachi's.

_"I am going to fucking kill you!"_

That is when Kaitlyn stopped smiling, and with full force Annie punched straight in the face causing her to fall to the ground. Clutching her bleeding face, more like her nose. Yup, Annie has a _very _temper that could also rival Kakuzu's, no you don't want to be near he when she's angry.

It was silent for a moment, every one was completely by what Annie did, until Hidan burst out laughing "Can I kill her?"

Of course Annie's usual response to his question was 'NO'. But with a smug smile on her face, she skipped back to the car, the others following her behind. Paying no attention to the fact that Kaitlyn's friends including Justin were still staring at her in shock, they got into the car and drove out of the park.

"That was fucking hilarious!" Hidan chuckled.

Annie grinned evily "I have finally got my revenge on Kaitlyn."

* * *

When they got home, Annie was relieved to see that the house wasn't destroyed. But she still had a bad feeling when she walked into the house.

"Hi!"

Pain walked out of the living room, Konan following him "Hello..."

After a few minutes of what seemed to be an awkward or tense silence, Annie spoke "Did something happen?"

"I wouldn't necessarily say that it is a bad situation," He explained "It could've been much worse."

"They're drunk aren't they? Un," Deidara sighed

"... Even Sasori."

Hidan gawked "How the fuck is _he _drunk?"

"Don't know and don't care," Annie said, walking up the steps and into the living room "Oh wow..."

Kakuzu was sitting on the couch, looking like he was about to pass out, Kisame had somehow ended up lying in a really weird position on the floor. Sasori was no where in sight.

'_OH MY JASHIN! KAKUZU HAS NO SHIRT OR MASK ON!' _Annie's inner fangirl screamed.

"Did we even miss out on anything?" Sam giggled.

**"Yeah, seeing Sasori's dick," **Zetsu's black half snickered 'Shut up. That wasn't even funny, that was disturbing. Now you're going to get them started."

"Well, now I know. I've been wondering if he does, I was going to ask him that..."

Deidara was completely disturbed by what Annie said "Too much information..."

"Narwhales..."

Everyone looked to Kisame, who was for some reason, talking about Narwhales it seemed.

"Narwhales..." He muttered "Narwhales..."

He did, then Annie got an idea.

"Narwhales, narwhales, swimming in the ocean, causing a commotion, cuz they are so awesome!"

Kisame's head snapped up and he stared at her "Narwhales?"

"Hey fish boy."

"Annie," Pain growled "Don't even get him started. I'm sick of hearing that song, and the word Narwhales in general."

"Fine, then I'll go and bug Kakuzu," She pouted "KAKUZU!"

She ran up and hugged him, surprisingly he hugged back. Muttering something along the lines of "I like hugs."

"Hey Annie, Kisame just passed out," Sam said, poking him "I wonder what he'll do if I poke him in the gills..."

"Don't do it." Itachi warned

Sam looked at Itachi, who didn't look impressed with his partner at all "Does he always do this when he's drunk?"

"No," he said grimly "He never acts like this."

Of course, Annie just noticed that Pain was staring at her with a very unimpressed expression, she only smiled nervously at him "Hi..."

"Why did you not tell them to not drink the alcohol?" Konan asked

"I forgot... Really, but that was the most amusing thing in my life."

"Annie," Sam muttered "Pain is trying to take over the world. I think the last thing he wants to deal with is his members acting like drunk idiots."

"Don't even go there Sam, I'm already surrounded by idiots as it is." The Akatsuki leader said, clearly hearing what Sam had said to Annie.

"Except for me!" Annie yelled

Pain said absolutely nothing, only glared at her.

It was silent for a few minutes, Annie seemed to have realize that she had said something to cause it, but didn't bother trying to start a conversation again.

And then the door slammed open, followed by random yelling, well more like screaming. Pain rubbed his temples, already seeming to get _another_ headache.

"HI GUYS!" Zana yelled

"ZOMGOODNESS! IT'S A HUMAN SHARK!" Tara screeched

**"Great, just what we need, even more idiots." **Zetsu's black half said sarcastically as he appeared out of the wall "I think we'll get used to them..."

Zana and Tara stared at Zetsu in shock "What the fuck?"

"Hi Hidan, hi Deidara, hi Itachi! Hi random blue haired chick I don't know! Hi guy with a million piercings, hi oreo plant... And Mr. Zombie dude... And I think that's all!" Zana said

"Who are they?" Pain asked, staring at them

"Zana and Tara, my friends that we met up with today..." Annie grinned

"They'll be sleeping over for the night... Maybe even more." Sam added

By now, the other members were in the living room, except for Kakuzu and Kisame who had been dragged off to their rooms to 'recover'.

"I have something important to tell you." Pain announced

"What a surprise?" Annie snorted

Pain glared at her and she didn't say anything else "Be glad you're not dead yet... We're going to have a meeting."

"Can we join?" Zana asked

"No," Konan said firmly "This is a meeting for the organization only."

Sam and Annie looked at each other, wondering what this could be about "Is it really that important?"

"Very important." Pain stated

"Okay... then," Annie said quietly "When will it be?"

"3:00."

And with that, they went off to do their own things, whatever the hell S-classed criminals do in their spare time. The four girls, just stood there in the living room.

"So what the heck should we do for the next couple hours or so?" Sam asked, expecting one of them to come up with something exciting to do.

"Something exciting." Tara suggested blankly

"Who's that shark guy?" Zana asked curiously "I think that we should draw on his face!"

"OH MY JASHIN YES!

Sam cringed at the idea "Uh, he'll kill us."

"It'll be worth it though!" Zana laughed evilly "Where are the sharpies?"

"Fine... But they're going to fricken murder us," Sam pointed out "Like, they actually will..."

"Will they actually?"

"YES THEY WILL!"

Tara shivered "I wouldn't even go near him."

"I think we should do it anyways!" Annie whined "But I guess all we can do now is watch Naruto Abridged."

"Yay, Naruto Abridged!" Sam squealed

"Naruto abridged?" Zana asked, confused.

"Just watch and you'll see."

They ran up to Annie's room, slamming the door a little too loudly. On her Macbook she went to youtube and then typed in 'Naruto abridged 23'.

"Why don't we just watch the first one and then the other ones?" Zana asked

"No!" Annie yelled "Because this is the only one that has the Akatsuki in it."

"Well, only Itachi and Kisame are in it since we don't get to see the rest of the Akatsuki till Shippuden... And they eventually die."

Annie clicked on the video she wanted to watch, then clicked the play button and it started playing.

"Uh... Why does Kisame sound like a pedophile?" Tara asked

"No," Zana said "He sounds like a little boy.'

Annie told them to shut up and then they watched the rest of the video. They started to laugh their butts off when it went to Kisame's flashback... Among the other stuff that is just plain hilarious in the video.

"Wow... Now I might know how to bug fish boy." Zana giggled

Sam grinned "Let's watch all of them!"

And that's what they did for the next few hours, watched Naruto Abridged, read fanfictions and other things Naruto fanatics do.

* * *

_Narwhales, narwhales swimming in the ocean, causing a commotion, cause they are so awesome._

Kisame was wondering why the hell he had such a ridiculous song stuck in his head. And not only that, but he had a _huge _headache.

'_Water...' _he thought '_I need water...'_

Putting his cloak back on, he trudged downstairs, feeling dizzy and like he was going to puke. But if he did, Annie would attempt to murder him, so he was not going to try to. The other thing he had realized was hot extremely hot it was, probably even hotter than it was in the fire country.

"Kisame, I see you're awake." Pain remarked as he walked into the living room

"What the hell happened? I feel like someone hit me over the head with a hammer continuously." Kisame growled

"Well, no one did," Konan said "You got really drunk and then passed out."

"Shit..."

For some reason, Konan and Pain kept staring at Kisame "What?"

"You have something on your face." Pain said

Itachi had walked into the room and stared too, only Konan was giggling slightly. Then Kisame realized...

"Did someone draw on my face when I was asleep?"

"Go see for yourself."

Kisame did so, and when he looked in the bathroom mirror, he was really not impressed with what he saw. _Really _not impressed.

With what he assumed to be permanent black marker, someone had drawn a full beard on his face and a mustache. Along with a huge, thick uni-brow, a monacle around his eye and what were supposed to be cat ears on his forehead.

And not only that, but someone had wrote 'Jaws' on his forehead as well.

He sure as knew that Tobi didn't do this.

"ANNIE!"

* * *

**Yeah, there you go. I'm tired, it's 11:30 at the moment because I didn't get to finish typing this is in class. I should go to bed...**

**Read and review please please please with a cherry on top! Or the evil monkey will hunt you down with his chainsaw if you don't! LOLZ**


	8. What happens when you piss off Kisame

**Oh Jashin... It's so warm right now. I actually quite enjoy it though... Dance recitals coming up, but first I have to get through Dress rehearsal.:P**

**Oh yeah, I might be coming out with a new story soon! It'll be... A super angsty Romance fic with KisamexOC! Seriously though, I thought of the idea when I was at this party for people are volunteering at Vancouver Island music Fest... For the whole night, I thought of a super good story. I feel so proud, I really love Kisame pairings, so cute. I'm quite a Kisame fangirl myself... But I love Hidan even more. :D **

**I haven't wrote a lot because I've been too damn busy... I got uber sick before dress rehearsals for dance and then I had recital, so it's been a crazy week. I got to miss a whole week of school too, yay!**

**Yeah... Don't piss off Kisame, it turns out he doesn't have the greatest temper and him getting mad ends up with bad results.**

**OH YEAH. I'm working on part two of this story, hehe.:)  
**

* * *

Chapter 8: what happens when you piss of the Akatsuki

"ANNIE!"

The girl shrieked and fell off her bed, so did Zana. Tara and Sam were just freaked out, wondering what the hell was going to happen.

"Oh shit... Kisame can really scream." Tara squeaked

Zana sighed, rubbing her temples "Well guys, it was nice knowing you... Guess I'll see you in Heaven... Or hell, or where ever we end up."

"I'd prefer to go to hell," Annie said "Maybe then I can meet Jashin and he bring me back to life, oh and become immortal."

"Keep dreaming Annie," Sam chuckled.

Annie gulped nervously though as she heard Kisame storming up the stairs. Her hearting pounding harder in fear as they got closer...

_Oh hey, I might as well think of it this way; this will be the best way to die. I mean, dying in the hands of an awesome Naruto character... An Akatsuki member, who looks like a freaking shark. I wonder how he'll kill me. Skin me alive with Samehada? Wait, why the fuck am I think about that? Hey this is the perfect moment for the Jaws theme song to be playing... _Annie thought, and couldn't help but giggle.

And without warning, Kisame slammed the door open, instead of practically screaming or gasping in fear, they burst out laughing. The enraged expression on the criminal's face plus the drawing was too funny apparently.

"You think this is funny?" he growled "You won't be laughing anymore after this."

When Kisame started to run towards Annie, she took this as a cue to run for her dear life. After all, she might not be able to be brought back to life by Jashin. She barely dodged Kisame as he jumped at her, causing him to flip over the bed and fall on the floor with a crash, hitting his head against the bed too somehow as he fell.

"AHH SHARK ATTACK! RUN ANNIE! JAWS IS COMING TO GET YOU!" Zana screamed.

"SHARK BAIT! HOO HA HA!" Tara yelled

Nearly falling down on the floor again, she got up and ran out of the room. She was so thankful that she was a good runner, but was surprised that she had just escaped a raging Kisame.

The rest of the Akatsuki, excluding Hidan, Kakuzu and Sasori, sat in the living room. It was quiet until Annie came running through, screaming at the top of her lungs with Kisame hot on her heels.

"DON'T KILL ME!" Thankfully, the sliding door was already open, she ran out of the house, heading towards the forest.

Zana decided to scream back "RUN ANNIE RUN!"

"SHARK BAIT! HOO HA HA!" Tara shrieked

Unfortunately, Kisame had only caught up with her because he injured himself falling off her bed. Annie couldn't help but laugh at this.

_HAHA! That's what you get for trying to kill me fish boy!_

Annie had just managed to get farther than him until-

**CRASH!**

She ran into a tree, no wait, it actually wasn't a tree... It was someone, it seemed she had also caused them to fall over. All that she could process at the moment was that she could smell blood. Lots and lots of blood.

"What the fuck?"

She looked, her face only a few inches away from Hidan's, realizing that the source of blood was from the stake stabbed into his chest.

"O-oh... Hi Hidan..." She stammered "Sorry... Did I interrupt your ritual?"

"Yes you did, bitch..." He glared at her but then smirked "Your nose is bleeding."

She touched her face which was practically covered in blood. She felt it turn even more red as he laughed at her.

"I'm... Covered in your blood," She said, staring at her shirt which indeed was "Whatever... It'll come out."

Hidan stared at her smiling, she stared back still blushing.

"You're blushing..." He pointed out.

"No I'm fucking not! And what are you staring at asshole?

"Nothing," He chuckled, standing up and pulling the stake out of his chest with a violent spurt of blood "Oh hey Kisame, nice face."

Kisame didn't say anything, he just kept glaring at Annie.

"So... Since you're just standing there, are you not going to kill me?" Annie said, smiling nervously

"No," He snapped "If I killed you, Leader would kill me. I was going to severely hurt you but he would kill me if I even did that."

"Oh okay..." Annie said casually, walking back towards the house "Ah, I love the smell of blood!"

Kisame and Hidan didn't move, just stared back at her but that was only because Kisame was staring at Hidan for some reason.

"What the fuck are you looking at?" Hidan growled

"You know... I think you and her should get married," Kisame chuckled "I swear that you two are made for each other."

Then he walked away, leaving Hidan dumb founded.

* * *

It wasn't surprising at all that Pain was glaring out the door, wondering why this organization was full of such idiots. Ever since they came to this world, they've been acting like pestering six year olds... Except for Itachi, he just couldn't imagine him acting that way.

He had just caught sight of Zana, Tara and Sam cowering out in the hall "You can come out you know."

"So we're not going to die?" Tara asked "Where did Annie go?"

"Right here!" Annie yelled, jumping into the living room and doing a dramatic super hero like pose.

"HOLY SHIT ANNIE! ARE YOU OKAY? YOU'RE COVERED IN BLOOD!" Zana shrieked, freaking out at the amount of blood she was covered in.

"I had a nose bleed and almost all of this blood is actually Hidan's..." She said quietly, blushing again.

Zana grinned evily "Kinky... Did you two get down and dirty in the forest?"

"AH FUCK YOU ZANA!"

Sam looked a little disgusted "I don't think I even want to know..."

The four girls were silent though when Kisame stormed into the living room, along with Hidan who was unusually quiet... For once. But no one questioned why he was.

"Kisame." Pain said quietly

"Yes leader?" He glowered, knowing that he might get in trouble.

"Why did you try to kill Annie? I gave you no direct order to."

"She drew on my face!" Kisame snapped "Didn't someone not warn these idiots to not try to piss us off?"

Pain thought this was getting ridiculous, who knew Kisame had a really bad temper? "Just because she drew on your face, doesn't mean you should've killed her. You over reacted Kisame, you need to control your anger."

"Oh snap!" Zana laughed

"Shut up." Pain glared at her

"Um..." Annie muttered "It's not permanent marker by the way."

Kisame growled angrily and stormed away again... What a surprise right?

"You should watch what you do around us, it's what you did that nearly got you killed. We'll not hesitate to kill you if we need to." Pain seethed.

"I..." Annie stuttered "I didn't mean any harm... It was a joke!"

"I don't care, your behaviour is ridicoulous. You seem to never take any of us seriously, you're like a six year old. Like I've said before, be glad that you're still alive, I would've killed you last night but you've proven that you're worth keeping alive for the sake of the Akatsuki. But you might not even be alive for that long anyways."

Annie turned quite pale and blinked, it seemed Pain's mood had really made her terrified. She was afraid to say anything as he looked at her.

"You too..." He added, looking at Sam, then Zana and Tara.

The stunned silence through the room was disrupted by the phone starting to ring. Annie sighed, wondering who the hell could be calling at such a bad time.

"Aren't you going to answer that?" Sam whispered.

"I am," She muttered, slowly walking over to where the reciever layed, picking it up she pressed the recieve button "Hello?"

"Hey Annie, is this you?" An all too familiar voice said.

Annie nearly choked, or mentally face palmed herself. Yup, it was definitely not a good time for her sister to call.

"Who is it?" Sam asked

"It's Joanne," Annie hissed turning back to the phone she said "Oh hey Joanne!"

"Who's Joanne?" Pain asked, loud enough for Joanne to hear.

"Her sister." Sam whispered

Hidan gawked slightly "You have a fucking a sister?"

"Um... Who was that?" Joanne asked, hearing the yelling over the phone.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Annie yelled at them "Sorry Joanne... My friends are retarded."

Pain glared even more intensely at Annie.

"Okay then..." She mumbled "Well I was just calling because I was wondering if you wanted to have dinner with me and Justin tonight, we have good news to tell you!"

Annie gulped nervously, there was no way that ws going to happen. And if Joanne and Justin, who was her sister's boyfried, came over to the house, how the hell were they going to explain the current situation?

"Sorry... I can't... Zana, Tara and Sam are sleeping over." She said

"They can all come?"

"Well, that's not really possible... You see, we have other people in the house too." Annie said, earning another glare from Pain.

Joanne was silent before she spoke "What's going on Annie?"

Sam looked at her friend who was biting her lip in frustration "Oh boy, this is not going to end up well."

"Well... It's hard to explain, you see last night some people from a completely different dimension appeared in our house. I know it's really hard to explain... But I'm serious. No Joanne, I have not gone mentally insane."

"That... Is kind of hard to believe at the moment," She muttered "Must be a joke."

"How about you come over at 5? Please?" Annie pleaded

"Sure... Bye, I'll see you at 5."

Joanne hung up the phone, Annie doing the same after. Looking back at the Akatsuki, they stared at her disbelievingly.

"Annie," Sam winced "You invited her over?"

"Yeah..."

"Well, this isn't good at all," Said Tara, pointing out the obvious.

"Dude, she's going to find out sooner or late!" Annie cried.

"Does she know anything about us?" Konan asked, seeming to be suspicious about the whole situation.

Annie rolled her eyes "Nothing at all, I'm serious."

Pain glared at her suspiciously, he got up from the couch and walked towards the dining room "Hidan, get Kakuzu and Sasori."

"Why the fuck do I have to?" He complained

"Because you touch yourself at night!" Annie yelled

Pain just stared at her "Just do it..."

Everyone seperated from the living room... Again. Annie announced that she was going to go have a shower since she was obviously covered in blood still. Sam, Zana and Tara followed her to her room just because they had nothing else to do.

"Annie, if I die today... I'm blaming you." Zana whispered

"Why? Just because there are a bunch of insane criminals in my house? It's not my fault, they just... Somehow appeared here... Magically!" She wailed

"Dude," Tara said "She was just kidding."

Annie face palmed "Okay good..."

They immediatly jumped onto Annie's bed and started watching Naruto Shippuden, so they could get a better understanding of the Akatsuki and all that. Annie went into the bathroom and started stripping off her blood soaked clothes which reeked, when she stepped into the shower and turned on the water, the events of the night before and that day so far came back to mind.

It was the same thing that almost everyone else was wondering. How the _hell _did they even get here? Was it really possible to somehow be sent to a different dimension? Well, it was, since people who were not supposed to even exist appeaered in reality. She didn't think that was scientifically possible, that somehow some made up anime characters had appeared here. Maybe they've always existed and Masashi Kishimoto and anyone else doesn't know about them except her. Or maybe they're dimension has always existed or was created by some weird unexplainable stuff that happens in outer space or the universe in general...

Annie stopped thinking about it though, because her head started to really hurt thinking about the many possibilities of how they could've end up here. Maybe Pain was going to kill her, if they couldn't find out how to get back to their world...

Well this was not going to end up well.

* * *

Pain sat at the end of the dining room table, looking at the other members who were waiting patiently for what he was going to say. A few others were too caught up in their own conversations, or arguments.

"My head hurts," Kakuzu growled

"No one cares, you fuck head!" Hidan snapped

"Shut up!"

"Actually, he's right. I don't care either." Kisame said

Hidan glared at him "I don't care that you don't care."

"Well I don't care that you don't care either."

"I don't care that you don't care that I don't care about-"

"Shut up!" Pain said loudly "You two are annoying."

"No, only Hidan is." Kisame smirked as the he glared at him

"I really don't care at the moment, I just want you to shut up and cooperate for once." Pain growled

"Yes Leader." They all said sounding like a bunch of kids in a kindergarden class, and Pain was the teacher trying to keep them under control.

_'Maybe I should just kill them all, except for Itachi, Konan, Tobi and Zetsu... Kisame too... Maybe I should kill Kakuzu and Hidan, and Deidara... They're annoying. Then I won't have to hear their endless bickering and I would have less headaches...'_

"Pain?"

Pain looked at Konan, maybe he was caught up in his own thoughts but he had a reason to be. Hell, he was the leader after all, maybe that was a good enough excuse... Well, maybe not, he was trying to take over the world. That was hard enough as it is, what else could be anyway?

"I was too caught up in contemplating which one of you I should kill," Pain explained honestly "Anyways, that's the least of my problems for now... You should know fully aware what we're here for."

"If you're talking about the four idiots we're stuck with for who knows how long, I vote that we just kill them." Kakuzu said.

"No," Pain growled, glaring at the ex waterfall nin, since he had rudely interrupted him "We have different plans."

"Taking them back with us to our world?" Sasori asked

"Like I said yesterday, we'll do that. They have the potential to be useful to us."

Deidara sighed "Why not them here? Un"

"Because the Konoha Shinobi will find this place and capture them," Pain said

"So? I would care less if they died in the hands of them. Especially that Kakashi bastard, un."

"Deidara," Pain murmured at first but then spoke louder "It's not whether they die or not that I am concerned with, it's whether they'll give away information on us or not."

"They will obviously have no chance," Itachi said "They will go far to get information from them."

"What if they refuse to come with us?" Kisame asked "Not that they probably will or anything..."

"They're coming with us, whether they want to or not." Konan said.

"So, you're saying that if we leave them here, they're going to die? Well, I mean those fucking Konoha assholes will find them and interrogate them..."

"And they'll die if they don't tell them anything..." Kakuzu muttered.

"Shut up! I was going to fucking say that!"

"Sure..."

**"Why don't I just eat them? I'm starving anyways..." **Zetsu's black half growled "No. We can't hurt or kill them..."

"Also," Pain added "I'm thinking that the chances of the Konoha shinobi finding this place soon is slim... Once we get back to our world, we can use this place as another hide out."

"Seriously?" Hidan said

"Well, I wouldn't really mind... It's nice, un." Deidara yawned.

"Shouldn't we make sure that they won't tell the Konoha Shinobi any information on us?" Itachi said

"Well, they don't seem to know too much about us..." Hidan muttered.

"They could know much more information, some that might be more valuable." Pain explained.

"Should we interrogate them?"

"We should wait maybe a few days, or in a week or so if they say anything more suspicious," Pain said "Konan, go up and get the girls."

Konan nodded and got up from her seat, curious, Itachi asked "Are you going to warn them?"

"No," The Akatsuki leader said quietly, leaning back in his chair "But I'll make sure to get all the information that I can out of them."

* * *

"NO! NOT KAKASHI!" Annie cried

Sam, Annie, Zana and Tara were still watching Naruto Shippuden, of course, the episode where Kakashi dies while Pain is destroying Konoha and such.

"He's too sexy to die..." She sniffed

There was a knock at the door, Annie closed her laptop and yelled for who ever it was to come in, since she was too lazy to actually get up and answer the door.

Konan came in, observing the room and then looked at them "Pain wants to talk to you four, come downstairs."

"Oh great," Zana muttered.

"Don't worry," Sam said cheerfully "We're not going to die! Yet..."

* * *

**L;ASJFSJFGKJSF;LGSFDG Holy eff... I can't believe I actually finished this... I'm tired. And craving cookies. So I'm going to make cookies. I hope you guys like this chapter, it was pretty random and weird I guess...**

**READ AND REVIEW! IF YOU DO, I'LL GIVE YOU A COOKIE! IF YOU DON'T WELL... HIDAN WILL BE AFTER YOU. MWAHAHAHA.:D**


	9. Oh the insanity

**Oh my Jashin... I'm horrible aren't I? I kind of lost my motivation to update but I'm more motivated now.^_^ Probably because I watched a shit load of Naruto Abridged episodes...**

**On a random note...**

**HOLY FUCK! HARRY POTTER! SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH MORE FUCKING LOVE FOR IT! 3 3 3 3 It was soo freaking amazing, I saw it when I was in Saskatchewan, and I FUCKING CRIED! D: I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! POOR SNAPE! I LOVE SNAPE NOW! I LOVE HARRY POTTER SOO MUCH AHHH!**

**Also, I'm pretty obsessed with X-Men... First class was good! And the Captain America movie! I can't wait for The Avengers to come out next year... I'm obsessed, yes. But Loki is adorable, Thor is fucking sexiness all around, so is Captain America... Oh gosh, I have a Marvel obsession.-_-'**

**So I have an idea for this story... An awesome Idea. I'll explain... So probably in a few chapter's Pain will attempt to do the transportation Jutsu that'll send them back to the Naruto World BUT... He'll have Annie, Zana, Sam, and Tara to send them back to see if it actually works... BUT it doesn't! Instead they get sent to a different world... So which one would you guys want them to be accidently sent to?**

**Harry Potter/ Hogwarts (There's gonna be a lot of votes on this one, I know it!)**

**Kingdom Hearts/ The world that never was **

**X-Men/ The school for gifted children or whatever it's called...**

**Criminal Minds/BAU (HAHA because I can... And it'd be funny to read about them harrassing the team. ESPECIALLY SPENCER REID! :D)**

**Twilight... LOL JK. Never in my fucking life would I do that...**

**So you know the Memo, review and say which one you want! Or send suggestions! Or I'll put a poll up on my page! :D**

**P.S. I don't own Naruto! **

**Kakuzu: AHH NIGGA!**

**Hidan: What the fuck man!**

**(That was from one of the Naruto abridged parody episodes I watched!)**

* * *

Chapter nine: Oh the insanity...

Annie leaped off her bed, nearly kicking Zana in the face while she was at it... Somehow. She made a dramatic superhero pose, grinning "The dark lord ain't got nothing on me bitches!"

"Uh, what...?"

"She hasn't seen Harry Potter," Sam sighed, shaking her head "She won't understand..."

"OH MY FUCKING JASHIN YOU MUST WATCH HARRY POTTER!" Annie shrieked, grabbing Konan by her shoulders and shaking her "WE'RE HAVING A HARRY POTTER MARATHON TONIGHT! YOU MUST WATCH HARRY POTTER!"

"I think you're even crazier than Tobi and Hidan..." Konan muttered, then ignoring them, left the room.

"Are we going to die?" Tara asked.

"Only if you tell a 'your mom' joke to Pain, then yes he will." Konan said.

Zana gawked "Wow, really?"

"HAHA, Your mom!" Annie said, and was now wearing her Slytherin sweater... Guess she was in a Harry Potter mood.

Since, she was crazy hyper now, Annie ran down to the dining room singing some random song at the top of her lungs, Zana face palmed.

The Akatsuki were all still sitting around the dining room silently... No, actually, Tobi was ranting on about something random, Deidara was yelling at him to shut up as per usual, and Hidan and Kakuzu were arguing AGAIN. Surprising? I think not.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" Annie shrieked, pointing at Pain with her 'imaginary' wand.

Awkward silence.

"I bet you it's from Harry Potter..." Konan said.

"It is! And Avada Kedavra is a spell Voldemort uses to kill people!" Sam said.

"So you were wanting to kill Leader?" Kisame asked "That's pretty evil..."

"Well, I was pretending to do Avada Kedvra. And maybe I wasn't pointing to Pain, maybe I was pointing to the wall!" Annie snapped.

Kisame just stared at her "You can't kill a wall."

"BUT YOU CAN DESTROY IT!"

"Or you can destroy Hidan instead."

"Hey guys, I have an even better idea! uhn," Deidara said "How about we all kill Tobi!"

At this, almost everyone agreed, except for Pain, Itachi and Konan of course. Since apparently they were the only ones that knew that he was really Madara. At all the death threats, poor Tobi started crying, so Annie and Sam gave him hugs.

"Have I ever told you how idiotic you all are?" Pain growled

"You tell us every fucking day!" Hidan cried.

"No, just you." Kakuzu grumbled.

"Shut up!" Pain yelled, and every one went silent, he looked at the four girls who were standing there awkwardly "Sit down."

Silently they did so, Annie snickering a bit for no reason. "So..."

"I've come to a decision." Pain said.

"Oh really? And what might that be?"

"We have discussed the matter of you... Four being involved with the Akatsuki. As you may know, it is not safe to be associated with us..."

Tara blinked "Why?"

"Because..." He said "Back in our world we're the most wanted rogue ninjas, anyone who is associated with this organization who is caught, will get interogated and even tortured if they don't get any answers. Even though we're in a different world, they might somehow end up here... But we have no idea, or remember how we even got here. The hidden leaf village have very strong shinobi, one of which I believe can track by smell."

"Okay then..." Zana said.

"Do you not understand?"

"Nah, I do. I just think it's kind of fucked up..."

Hidan chuckled darkly "There's no fucking way you'll survive in our world then!"

"BITCH PLEASE! YOU AIN'T GOT NO PANCAKE MIX!" Annie shrieked, jumping out of her chair.

"What?" Hidan yelled.

"YOU AIN'T GOT NO PANCAKE MIX!

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT BITCH?"

"SHOW ME WHERE THE PANCAKE MIX IS!"

"I DON'T HAVE ANY!"

"THERE'S NO PANCAKE MIX IN THERE! YOU'RE DECIEVING ALL THESE PEOPLE! THERE'S NO PANCAKE MIX IN THERE!"

"Annie!" Sam yelled "Shut up!"

"... I was just joking around."

Pain glared at her "If you say that again I will rip out your intestines and choke you with them, then burn your body."

"Okay then..." Annie said rather too calmly "Carry on then."

"As I was saying... The Konoha Shinobi and others are tracking our steps as we speak, right from the moment we appeared in this world. Once they trace our steps back here, if they do, they'll know that you were helping us."

"Oh..." Annie said "I see..."

"Uh... Yeah... So your point is...?" Tara asked.

Kisame sighed dramatically hitting his head on the table "You're kiddin me right? This is what leader is saying... That _if _those goddamn Konoha ninjas come here, they'll obviously know that you were helping us! It's not like you were gone to fucking Russia for the summer and we just broke into your house! You see what I'm getting at? If you don't you're an idiot, and if you seriously say that you were in Russia or Disney Land or some other stupid shit, then you're even more of an idiot! So our point is... They are going to interogate you, and if you don't give them any information on us then you'll probably **_die!_**_"_

_WOW! Someone forgot to take their pill this morning! HAHA! I'm so funny... _Annie thought.

"Thank you Kisame for clarifying that." Konan said.

"10 points to Hufflepuff!" Annie cried, clapping her hands.

"Okay Annie. Can you please stop it with the Harry Potter references? We know how much you're in love with Draco Malfoy, and that you really want to go to Hogwarts and become a wizard... Oh no wait, a Jashinist witch! And yeah, we get it, you want to fan girl stalk Snape and Malfoy and pants Ron Weasly. Seriously though, I just found out that we might fucking die in the hands of ninjas! HOLY SHIT!" Zana yelled.

"Not if you tell them anything." Itachi said.

"If you do tell them anything..." Pain said darkly "We'll have to kill you."

A stunned silence fell over the four girls, Tara's face turned white and so did Sam and Annie's.

"I-I won't tell them anything! I swear!" Annie said.

"What makes me think that I could trust or believe you when you say that?" He asked.

"Well, first off I _really _don't want to fucking die," She snapped "Two; I can make up pretty good excuses, and besides you're all probably cooler than those other ninjas. And three; I can be pretty useful if you ask me."

"Hn," Pain sneered "Doesn't give me enough reasons to trust you."

"Why are you so mean to me?" Annie cried

"Because, I am ruthless, heartless killer and the leader of an evil Organization. And I hate everyone, no I am not an emo before you saying anything." He said "Anyways... When the time comes that we can get back to our world, you will come with us. No complaints, or excuses."

Annie pouted "Screw your 'no excuses'! We have school!"

"I don't care."

"My parents are going to fucking flip the fucking shit out! Fucking honestly, they're the most phsycotic parents ever! And I don't mean Physcotic in the murderous way, but like WAY TOO OVER FUCKING PROTECTIVE!" Tara yelled

"My mom will flip shit too." Zana said.

"Yeah, my parents will definitely freak the fuck out." Sam muttered.

"Well, my mom will figure it out eventually eventhough she's on the other side of the world for nine months. Here fiance who's in the RCMP will flip shit, and get the whole Emergency Response team out to search for me... Yeah." Annie said.

"Okay then. It's settled." Pain announced "Oh yeah..."

He walked up to where Annie sat, leaning down, resting his elbow on the table, he face nearly just inches from hers. It was terrifying for Annie, just the fact that he was _way _too close to her.

"If you're hiding anything from me, or there's anything more that you know, that you care to wish to tell me soon..." he muttered "Tell me soon, or I'll kill you. Painfully and slowly, you will not enjoy it at all. You choose your own fate."

"That definitely sounded something Dumbledore or Snape would say... And Darth Vader." Annie sneered.

He stared at her sharply "Are you mocking me?"

"No."

Pain turned around and walked out of the room, muttering something about killing or death under his breath.

"FREEDOM!" Sam yelled.

_DING DONG! _

"Or not..."

"FUCK SAKES! IT'S MY SISTER AND HER BOYFRIEND!" Annie yelled.

Tobi jumped out of his seat running towards the door "TOBI WILL GET IT! TOBI WANTS TO MEET ANNIE-CHAN'S SISTER!"

"TOBI, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

It was too late though, Tobi eagerly slammed open the door "HIII!"

There was an incredibly awkward silence, from outside.

"Uh... Annie..." Justin said "Who the _hell _is this?"

Annie nervously walked over to the door and whispered to Tobi, awkwardly, she said "That's Tobi..."

"Um, well hi Tobi." Joanne said "Can we come in?"

"I don't know," Zana said "Do you _really _want to come in?"

Joanne looked puzzled "Why wouldn't we?"

"If you're seriously going to try to escape, or are plotting to," Pain said "I will torture you _severely _till you're barely even alive and then I'll set this house on fire with you in it."

"That's why..." Tara muttered.

Despite Pain's scary ass threats, Joanne and Justin walked in. Annie whistled nervously while they walked up into the living room... Then the dining room. Where the Akatsuki were.

Joanne and Justin froze, staring at the weird ass looking strangers currently sitting around the table. They stared back, Justin was the first one to break the silence.

"Annie, who the hell are these people?" He asked "Oh yeah, dude that looks like a shark. Nice make up, looks really realistic."

"It's not make up... I actually look like a shark."

Pain looked at Joanne, seeming to observe her "So you're Annie's sister..."

"Yeah..." She said "And you are?"

"Pain, leader of the Akatsuki."

"Who and what the Akatsuki?" Justin asked

"A group of S-classed criminals, wanting to take over the world... Not this one though, but the world that we come from."

"This must be some kind of joke!" Joanne snapped "Annie, please tell me this is! And why did you even let them in this house? You do know mom is going to kill you when she finds out!"

"It's not a joke! They're actually rogue ninjas that come from a ninja world. And not only that, they have fucking insane abilities too... See Hidan over there is immortal, you can't fucking kill him! Pain here, has six bodies and a crazy eye techinque called the Rinnegan which he can easily kill you with... And Kakuzu is a 90 year old man with five hearts." Annie explained "And well the reason I'm letting them stay here... Is if I said no, they would have killed me and then gone around the Comox Valley killing like everyone. Besides, they're not that bad... Well, Zetsu eat's humans but he won't you guys or anyone else. Isn't that right Zetsu?"

For some reason Zetsu had his venus fly trap closed, he opened it and stared at Joanne and Justin "Fine, I won't eat them." **"That's bullshit, I want to find a tasty looking human to eat soon. Or maybe I can just eat Hidan since he's immortal."**

"Oh fuck no you're not!" Hidan yelled.

"Holy shit..." Joanne said "They're actually a bunch of freaks..."

"Yeah, and Zetsu has a split personality! But don't worry, you'll get along with Tobi well. Since Tobi's a good boy!" Sam said.

"Tobi is a good boy!" Tobi yelled, cuddling with Annie's puppy "Tobi won't hurt Joanne or Justin!"

Justin couldn't help but chuckle "Okay... Well this is going to be hard getting used to."

"Pst, Annie!" Hidan said

"What?"

"Come over here, I want to tell you something."

Reluctantly she walked over to where he was sitting, she leaned down so he could whisper something to her.

"You're sister's not that bad looking, but I gotta say that she has some _really _nice boobs."

"**WHAT THE FUCK YOU ASSHOLE!" **Annie shrieked and punched Hidan so hard that he fell out of his chair "I DIDN'T WANT TO FUCKING KNOW THAT YOU WERE CHECKING OUT MY SISTER! HER FUCKING BOYFRIEND IS RIGHT THERE YOU KNOW THAT!"

"I was just saying!" He laughed "Oh shit..."

"SEXUAL HARASSMENT!"

"AHHH FUCK!"

Kakuzu laughed at Hidan's pain, as he rolled around on the floor clutching his... Manly bits "Nice one Annie."

"Thank you Kakuzu, I knew you would like that." She laughed evily "Anyways, shall we make dinner Joanne?"

"Haha, okay..." She said nervously.

The Akatsuki went back into the living room to watch T.V. Of course, when they first turned it on, Jersey Shore was on, so they watched that... Apparently they liked the show to watch the girls cat fight.

Zana, Tara, Annie, Sam, Joanne and Justin went into the kitchen to prepare dinner. Annie was muttering something under her breath about Hidan checking Joanne out... She was not happy at all about it.

"Tara," Annie asked.

"What?"

"Do I have nice looking boobs?"

All of them looked at her like she had lost her mind "What?"

"Uh, I don't know..." Tara said "They're not too big, yet not too small."

"Annie, ask Hidan that!" Zana laughed "I'm sure he'll give you a good opinion!"

"U-uh... Hell no!" Annie blushed "He'll probably say something incredibly rude."

"Yeah sure, Hidan will say something rude but he's a pervert... He might say something nice about them." Sam said "Honestly he might like them..."

Justin shook his head "My god..."

"Why do you care Annie?" Joanne sighed.

"Oh because she's madly in love with him!" Zana said evily.

"FUCK NO! ZANA SHUT UP!" Annie said grabbing the frying pan

"AHHH DON'T HIT ME WITH THAT!"

"You guys..." Joanne said "What are we going to make for dinner?"

"SPAGHETTI!"

* * *

Pain glared at the T.V. even harder, he was sick of this show... The girls were too overly tanned and Jwoww's big were too huge, plus Mike 'The situation' was too full of himself even though he was actually ugly. Ronnie was a crybaby, Pauly D had the most ridicoulous hair style he had ever seen. He probably used more hair gel than Hidan to get it that style, And Vinny... Was actually pretty okay, and the most normal out of all of them.

"Change the channel." He demanded.

"Why?" Kisame asked "You gotta admit, it's pretty intertaining."

"No it isn't, everyone on this show is a stupid, idiotic whore. If I were there, I would've killed them all. Or they would be too drunk to notice because I would kill them all brutally and slowly... Get their Smirnoff bottles, smash them and shove it down their throats so that they can't say 'T-SHIRT TIMMEE!' or bitch about their lives because they have none. Now that I think of it, maybe I should do that to Ronnie and Sammy so that they don't have to fight constantly! And I'd destroy every tanning place in that damn city of theirs. So they would there would be no more 'GTL'! Then I would kill Mike and Snookie _very _painfully and _very _slowly. Why? Because Snookie is the biggest stupid, idiotic whore of them all. And Mike is just ugly... His personality actually kind of reminds me of Hidan. Way too full of himself, which is terribly annoying." Pain growled.

**(A/N: Who else agrees that Mike 'The Situation' is really ugly? Like seriously, he has a nice body but not a good looking face to go with it... And yes Pain despises Jersey Shore.)**

Unfortunately, Annie had over heard what Pain said "Uh... Dinner is almost ready..."

"Good, now I don't have to suffer any longer watching that show. If I had to watch it any longer I would've killed someone." He said "What's for dinner?"

"Spaghetti."

"What the hell is Spaghetti? Uhn." Deidara asked

"It's like Ramen, okay?" Sam said.

"Well, I'm hungry. If I don't eat soon I will mutilate someone brutally," Pain said.

Tara shuffled over to Konan nervously "Is he always like this?" she whispered.

"Surprisingly, no," Konan whispered back "But it's more worse this time in my opinion."

Everyone took their seats at the table, Joanne and Justin choosing to sit away from the most insane members and sat beside Tobi.

"Should I pray?" Annie said

"NO!" Joanne said "I don't want to hear anything about your stupid made up god!"

"Are you saying Jashin is fake?" Hidan yelled "He is not! He fucking granted me immortality bitch! Want me to prove it?"

"U-uh... I'm sorry..." Joanne stuttered

"If I hear ANOTHER thing about Jashin, I am going kill someone..."

"Pain."

"I will find every Jashin worshipper, throw them into a meat grinder then feed their bits to Zetsu..." He continued.

"Pain..."

"Or I'll burn them..."

"Pain!"

"And it will be so painful..."

"PAIN!"

"What Sam! If it's something annoying, I'll kill you." He growled.

She just laughed "I just realized something."

"Oh how fascinating. Tell me more."

"Do you want us to come to your world, because you think we can't fight for ourselves, so we'll easily die?" Sam asked.

"That's exactly the reason," He said emotionlessly "You're useless and weak."

"Well, not really." Annie muttered.

"Shut up."

"Anyways..." Sam continued "Why don't you teach us ninjutsu?"

At Sam's question, the whole room went silent. Every member stared at her as if she had gone insane, no one said anything for about a minute. Except for Kisame who was trying so hard to hold back his laughter, but was kind of failing at it, so was Deidara and even Kakuzu.

"No way in hell." Pain growled.

"But-"

"NO!"

"But if you teach us ninjutsu, then you won't have to take us back to your world... Which means that you won't have to deal with our super annoyingness, and we won't harass you... And we won't piss you off so much that you'll kill us!" Annie explained.

Pain seemed to actually consider this for a moment but then glared at Annie "If you keep on trying to convince me to teach you ninjutsu, I will kill you. _Understand?"_

"Yes Pain..."

"Well that was a fail..." Sam whispered "Hey maybe we can ask Hidan or Kisame."

"Okay, our mission for tomorrow? Harass Hidan and Kisame till they will let us learn ninjutsu." Zana whispered "I actually want to be a ninja..."

"Okay," Annie giggled "Operation Hidame will start tomorrow!"

* * *

**I'm sorry if this chapter was kind of a fail, but that's why I want to do a cross over to spice things up a bit...**

**VOTE ON MY POLL! VOTE ON MY POLL! IT'S ON MY PROFILE NOW SO PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE VOTE! CHECK OUT THE POLL OUT PLEASE! OR HIDAN WILL SACRIFICE YOU TO JASHIN SAMA!**

**REVIEW PLEASE OR PAIN WILL TORTURE YOU OR KILL IN THE WORST WAY POSSIBLE! :D No, seriously please Review.:3 he'll give you hugs if you do! So will Hidan, Kakuzu, Kisame and Itachi!**


	10. You win or you die

**Hey guys! It's been a long time since I've updated, but here's a new chapter finally! It's not the greatest, but I'm glad that I finally updated...**

* * *

Chapter 10: You win or you die

It was one of those rare times, a time where it was actually quiet in the house. No one was screaming, dancing, singing or was drunk, everything was quiet and peaceful. Pain must have been enjoying it, since he was PMSing that day for some reason, but it seemed that him and Hidan were always that way.

Annie pouted as she fell back onto her bed, rolling onto her back while cuddling with her puppy "I don't know what to do..."

"What do you mean?" Zana asked, plopping down beside her. "We haven't even tried to do anything about this whole ninjutsu thing... Are you already starting to feel discouraged?" She paused for a minute "Oh wait, I can see why... Because they'll FUCKING KILL US if we ask and annoy them constantly!"

"SHENANIGANS!" Annie screamed... For no particular reason "I can't start feeling discouraged. I mean, we can be just as badass as the Akatsuki! We'll prove it to them!

"How?" Tara asked "By telling bad jokes? Throwing water balloons at them? Getting them drunk so that they'll say yes...?"

It was dead silent for a moment, Tara looked at them for any other ideas "Guys, help me out here... What's some other ideas?"

"Well..." Sam said, she was quiet today "You bribe them, or make some kind of deal with them in general. Like, say if you asked them to teach you ninjutsu, then you would give them something in return. Better that it be of equal value, but other than that..."

"Wait, WAIT! I KNOW!" Zana yelled, jumping off of the bed in excitement "I have an idea! And this one should work!"

"TELL ME!" Annie wailed

Zana laughed, "How about... SEDUCTION?!"

No one spoke, everyone just looked at Zana as if she were as crazy as Zetsu. Annie gasped in exasperation, Tara shuddered, Zana laughed evilly and Sam looked uncomfortable at the suggestion. It was too bad Zana had to bring it up, even trying to use seduction would probably be a complete fail in their mission to learn ninjutsu.

"Um... Zana... I- I'm sorry, but how are we going to do that?" Tara asked "I mean, we can't ALL fucking seduce them. Like, some of them are so fucking square that they'll probably not even check out a girl at all! So... All I have to say to your suggestion is FUCK NO."

"It wouldn't be all of US!" Zana said "It would be one of us seducing one of the members, someone that one of us gets along with quite well..."

All eyes lingered to Annie, she went pale as she realized why ''N-no..."

"Annie, I'm sorry. But you have a crush on Hidan..." Zana said "You might deny it ALL THE TIME... But let's face it, you and him get alone well... It might be hard to believe at times, but you and him have potential!"

Annie's face turned bright red, her stomach seeming to flip at Zana's suggestion "I can't seduce him though! He doesn't even like me in that way AT ALL. I mean he was checking out my fucking sister! Even my sister is more attractive than me... And I probably don't have big enough boobs-"

"Annie..."

"And I'm not gonna lie, I'm pretty fucking square myself!" Annie yelled, in frustration "I can't flirt with a guy, I'm too fucking awkward! No guy seems to find me attractive, because I'm too 'Crazy' for them... UGH, FUCK. WHY DID YOU COME UP WITH THIS IDEA?"

Tara sighed "Okay, Annie. We get that you have no love life, but can you please stop rambling on about it? Seriously, Hidan's not your soulmate... Like, you're not going to marry him and then... Oh god, have children..."

"OH MY FUCKING GOD! HIDAN AND ANNIE HAVING CHILDREN?" Zana yelled "That would be a fucking disaster! Could you imagine what they're children would be like?"

"Uh... I would rather not..." Tara said

"I could! They would be crazy, good looking, and have a mixture of both Annie and Hidan's traits!" Sam giggled, smiling at the idea.

"WHAT THE FUCK! NO! NO, NO, NO!" Annie shrieked "FUCK NO! THAT'S JUST DISGUSTING! I WILL NEVER HAVE HIDAN'S BABIES! I WILL NEVER EVER HAVE HIDAN'S BABIES!"

Annie was noticeably having some kind of temper tantrum... Or psychotic freakout, they couldn't tell, but after she calmed down, she realized how quite it got suddenly. Confused, she looked around and went pale when she saw why everyone was quiet.

At door of her bedroom, Hidan stood there, staring at her as if she was even more insane than him "Wha- Why the fuck are you talking about having my babies?"

"Because she's madly in love with you Hidan, and she wants nothing more in the world than to marry you and have your babies!" Zana chirped.

Annie's cheeks flushed red "NO! NO I AM NOT! Hidan, I do not love you, therefor I do not want to have your babies! NEVER!"

"She's denying it, she has a huge crush on you."

"Really?" Hidan smirked slightly

"No, I don't!" Annie yelled "Don't fucking listen to Zana, she's lying!"

Hidan looked at Zana, then at Annie, he smirked slightly again 'Oh Jashin...' Annie thought 'Fucking kill me now... THEY KNOW THAT I HAVE A CRUSH ON HIM! Wait, why do I even have a crush on him? He's insane and evil...'

Almost zoning out, Annie looked back up to see Hidan standing right in front of her, smirking evilly "What the fuck do you want, Hidan?"

"Why are you blushing?"

"I'M NOT BLUSHING!"

"Yes, you are. Your face is so fucking red!"

"HEY! FUCK YOU!"

"FUCK YOU TOO BITCH!" Hidan yelled back

"I WAS JUST KIDDING!"

"WELL, I WASN'T!"

Zana couldn't tolerate Hidan and Annie's bickering anymore "HOLY FUCKING SHIT YOU GUYS, SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

"You shut the fuck up!" Hidan snapped

"How about all of you guys just shut up..." Tara moaned "Hidan, go away."

"Why?" he asked

"BECAUSE NO ONE HERE LIKES YOU!" Zana yelled

Now Hidan looked completely and utterly confused "Wait... What...? But you just said that Annie loves-"

"GET OUT!"

"Women..." Hidan muttered under his breath as he sulked out of the room. As soon as he was gone, Annie slammed the door closed.

"Thanks Zana," She said miserably "There goes my happiness."

"Well, he didn't reject you!" Zana said cheerfully "Maybe he does like you!"

"No, not that!" Annie snapped "The fact that you told him that I have a crush on him, when I DON'T and now he's going to bug me for it... And then the Akatsuki will know and MY LIFE WILL BE A LIVING HELL FROM THIS DAY ON!"

"Oh.." was Zana's only reply.

"That's a little dramatic, Annie," Tara said "Hidan doesn't seem like the type to be dramatic."

"WOW!" Annie laughed "Then you don't know him at all... He is the king of all drama kings."

"Or a major drama queen," Sam pointed out "Because he acts like a 12 year old girl sometimes."

"Maybe we should give him an award for that then."

"No," Tara objected "We should give him a big, golden star that says 'you tried' on it."

Zana laughed at that "For what?"

"Trying at life." Annie grinned

It was quiet again, and now Annie was comtemplating on a plan... Except that wasn't going so well, she could not think of a reasonable plan. Bribe them with alcohol? Not a good plan. Find people as human sacrifices and food for Zetsu, which will probably convince them? Even worse idea.

"What would Tyrion do?" Annie sighed

"Who the fuck is Tyrion?" Zana asked

"Tyrion Lannister, he's from Game of thrones," Annie groaned "He's an awesome character, but you don't know that BECAUSE YOU DON'T WATCH GAME OF THRONES!"

"THAT'S BECAUSE GAME OF THRONES IS BASICALLY SOFT CORE PORN!" Zana wailed

"WHAT THE FUCK?! NO IT ISN'T, YOU HAVEN'T EVEN WATCHED GAME OF THRONES ZANA, SO DON'T SAY THAT ABOUT IT!"

"Guys... GUYS!" Sam yelled "Can we please stop going off track and talk about this plan...?"

Tara rolled her eyes at that "What plan?"

"The plan to get the Akatsuki to train us to be ninjas." Annie stated "And so far... Well, I have no ideas..."

"But we still have the seduction idea!" Zana blurt out

"Okay," Sam said, and Annie looked at her as if she had gone possesed "The seduction plan might be possible, but it's risky. We have had a group of criminals in this house for only a few days, we don't know much about them. Now, with the seduction, you have to understand that it won't be teenage girl flirting... This would have to be REAL seduction... Which will probably lead to sex..."

"Oh my fucking god..." Tara moaned "I'm definitely not doing that."

"And me niether," Zana agreed "Annie..."

She was strangely quiet, but looked like she was considering the plan "Would fucking an S-ranked criminal really be worth learning ninjutsu?"

"Oh... My god, Annie, please tell me you're not considering this!" Tara wailed "I know you find Hidan really attractive and all, but seriously, you don't have to do this!"

"Shh!" Sam sushed "Be quiet, they can probably hear us... Annie, you tell us, would it really be worth it?"

"I..." She stuttered, and was now blushing "I really just need to think about this, because I am not sure."

"I would really like to be a ninja, just saying." Tara said

"Me too," Zana nodded "No pressure or anything."

"I wonder why you guys are even my friends at times…" Annie sighed "Fuck it, let's watch Game of thrones!"

They all agreed to that, while Zana kept on saying that it was a soft core porn T.V. show, and Annie would yell at her for that. Of course, when they went downstairs into the living room, Kisame, Hidan, Kakuzu, Deidara and Itachi were watching the news. The looks they got from them were not pleasant, for some reason, but that was probably because most of the Akatsuki hated them.

"What were you guys plotting now?" Kisame asked, he was looking through the Atlas that Chloe had hit him with. That was a memory he would not like to be reminded about.

"Nothing," Annie sighed "We're going to watch Game of thrones."

"What's Game of thrones, un?" Deidara asked

Hidan snorted "It's about… Thrones?"

"No," Sam said "It's a fantasy T.V. series based off the book series called 'A song of ice and fire'… And it's um, basically… About people fighting over the Iron throne, which is the seat of the king of the kingdom…"

"Westeros, actuallly," Annie corrected "That's the name of the land, the seven Kingdoms. It's the best show ever, and I think you guys will like it."

"And why is that?" Kakuzu asked, glaring at her

"Because there's quite a lot of sex and violence… I mean people get brutally killed, and there's hot naked women and men…"

"Oh my god, Annie please shut up!" Tara said "I don't think they even care about that."

Hidan laughed at that and so did Kisame and Deidara, Tara blushed, muttering something under her breath.

"I guess I'll watch it then," Kisame smirked, Annie put the first disk of the season in and sat down on the couch between Hidan and Kakuzu, Sam also sitting beside her. Tara and Zana sat on the carpet, not wanting to sit close to any of the Akatsuki members.

"Apparently there's incest in this show…" Tara pointed out

"You know what else there is Tara?" Annie hissed "Dragons! Now shut up."

There were all quiet as the show started, the episode of course started with a few Night's watch brothers in the haunted forest. Hidan frowned "What the fuck? You told me that there was a lot of sex and violence in the show."

"We're not even five minutes into the episode, Hidan…" Tara groaned

"This better be good then."

"Believe me Hidan," Annie said "It does get better."

Indeed it did, when the white walkers than appeared and killed two of the Night's watch brothers, Hidan laughed.

"You told us this was fantasy, un," Deidara frowned "Why are there zombies?"

And this was how it was while they continued to watch HBO hit drama. Hidan said that Arya was ugly, and that Bran sucked at archery, of course, none of the Akatsuki members didn't really have an idea what was going on since watching the show without reading the books proved to be confusing.

Hidan laughed at the scene with Tyrion and the whores "How the fuck can that midget get all those hot chicks?"

"Because even midgets have a more attractive personality than you," Kisame said flatly

"OOOOOOOOHHHH!" Tara and Zana yelled

"Apply some ice to that burn, Hidan," Annie giggled, she got a cold glare for that comment but only giggled.

"Hey look, it's the incest bitch twins," Tara pointed "Jaime and Ned look like they have some sexual tension or some shit."

"Jaime's not a bitch though, and that's not fucking sexual tension Tara, Ned hates Jaime because he fucking killed the king." Annie rolled her eyes

"Who the heck are all these people anyways?" Zana asked

"Well, okay… That really fat guy… That's Robert Baratheon, he's the king of Westeros, like he has the Iron Throne… His wife is Cersei, she's from House Lannister which is one of the really wealthy great houses of Westeros… Oh and the blond kids are her Children, Tommen, Myrcella and Joffrey."

"… And Joffrey is a little shit."

"Wait, what's Boromir doing in here? He looks a lot older," Sam said

"THAT'S NOT BOROMIR THAT'S EDDARD STARK! THE LORD OF WINTERFELL!" Annie yelled

"Calm down Annie, it's just a show."

"Yeah but Game of thrones is my life and my life is Game of thrones…" She said "OH MY GOD IT'S DANY!"

They were all quiet again, as Daenerys appeared on screen, Annie was of course rambling on about how badass she was.

"Wow, she's hot," Hidan said, he whistled when her brother Viserys took off her dress, and then squeezed her breast.

"What the fuck, aren't they brother and sister?" Tara cringed

"Yeah, they're part of House Targaryen… Who wed brother to sister." Annie pointed out, glaring at Hidan who would not shut up about Daenerys being naked.

"Oh… So this is the incest that you were talking about before?" Kisame asked

"Um… No… These are not the incest siblings…" Annie said "I don't want to spoil anything for you guys."

After that, Annie finally got them all to shut up for a bit, it got uncomfortable when it came to some of the sex scenes, even more so near the end of the episode where the Lannister twins were having sex up in the tower of Winterfell.

"EWW WHAT THE FUCK?!" Zana yelled "Annie I told you that we shouldn't watch this show!"

"Why are the brother and sister having sex, un? She's married to the king isn't she?" Deidara only seemed a little repulsed at the scene.

"**What the hell are you watching?"**

Zana screamed when she realized that Zetsu was beside her, half of him coming out of the floor, "Is this some ninja trick of yours?"

"I suppose..." His white half said **"She understands nothing about ninjutsu."**

"The king and Queen don't love eachother... And he doesn't like fucking her I guess..." Annie yawned

Hidan smirked "I would fuck her."

"Shut up Hidan." Kakuzu growled

"Fuck you Kakuzu, you're just jealous because I can actually get some,"

"I doubt it." Annie snickered

"Bitch, what did you just say?" Hidan snapped

"I said..." She said more loudly "That I doubt that you can get some."

He glared at her "Well, I can get some more than you."

"Oh ho ho," Annie laughed "Well, someone's being a sassy bitch. What happened Hidan... Did you wake up on the wrong side of the bed this morning?"

"I woke up close to you, that's what's fucking wrong."

Zana sighed, rubbing her eyes "Oh boy..."

"Shut up you two, I'm trying to watch the show..." Kisame growled "Oh... That Stark kid discovered them, that's not good..."

"No shit," Tara muttered

"Wow, now that's a compliment," Annie said sarcastically to Hidan, now she was getting really mad "I would have to say the same about you."

"Seriously? Have you even looked in the mirror bitch? You have the face of a cow."

"HA HA HA! Me? The face of a cow?! Look at yourself, you may be some fucking pretty boy, but inside, your personality is the most fucking ugliest thing. With that disgusting attitude of yours, no one is going to respect or love you, hell, no one probably ever loved you."

At that, everyone went silent. Hidan didn't look angry, but a look of complete shock took place, it was almost as if he looked hurt. He stared at Annie and she glared back, she was expecting him to hit her but was surprised when he stood up and left the room. The show had ended, and she realized that everyone was staring at her.

"Nice, un," Deidara smiled "No one's ever been able to do that before, Hidan's the type to hurt you if you insult him... But that, wow..."

"I-I..." Annie seemed shocked "I think... I hurt his feelings..."

Kisame roared in laughter "Hurting Hidan's feelings? What, is he gonna do, go off in a corner and cry now? That's not something he would do Annie, I don't think so anyways. Plus, you shouldn't even worry about him at all... He is an asshole."

"I don't know about that, he did look really offended..." Zana said "No offense Annie... But what you said there was really hurtful, in my opinion."

"I'm pretty sure it would be hard to hurt Hidan's feelings," Sam pointed out "Don't feel bad about it Annie."

"Wait... You _feel_ bad for him?" Kisame cringed "Why would you feel bad for him?"

Annie looked astounded "Because... What I said was hurtful!"

"I wouldn't worry too much about his feelings," the shark man said, standing up "I'd just be more worried about the fact that he's going to kill you, soon."

"And you're not going to stop him." Annie stated

Kisame froze, staring at her "Oh, and why do you think that?"

"Psh, because you're a group of S-classed criminals, who wouldn't hesitate to kill us... That's what you guys said the night that you appeared here, that you wanted to kill us."

"Well, we did..." He shrugged "You've given me no reason to kill you... But you've given Hidan one."

"Oh, how reassuring," Annie snorted "I'm sooo scared."

"You sure do have attitude..." Kisame sighed "And don't worry, we might stop him from killing you..."

For some reason, that didn't make Annie feel much better. Without another word, the girls went back up to Annie's room, the house seemed to be much quieter now and she had sick feeling in her stomach. 'Oh god,' Annie thought 'I really don't want to die.'

"Well..." Sam muttered "That escalated quickly."

"Sorry, Annie... But I think that we're going to have to ditch this plan."

"I guess so..." Annie fell back onto the bed, taking one of the pillows and hugging it to her chest. 'Why am I so upset all of a sudden?'

"Oh well..." Tara shrugged "Kind of had a feeling that this wouldn't work anyways."

For a moment, Annie thought of an idea, Maybe should could apologize to Hidan... It wouldn't go well, but it would work "I can fix things."

"How, Annie?" Sam asked

"Trust me," She murmured "I can."

* * *

**Yeah things escalated quickly there... I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, despite how random it was. But guess what's going to be in the next chapter? FLUFF.**

**R&R please and thanks!:)**


	11. Summer gone wrong

**WOW. Wow. Okay. It's been a long time guys... (This is gonna be a long Author's note, SKIP IF YOU WANT)**

**I guess I could explain a bit of why I'm finally updating this chapter so late, and I'll try to give you a reason: Basically, I haven't been watching or reading Naruto for awhile because I just wasn't into it anymore. But I've just started watching it again, and oh my, look, inspiration to continue this story! Life's been a bit weird to say the least, in real life, I had a fall out with my friend Tara (Don't worry I'm completely fine) and Sam's moving to Vancouver soon to go to University. And me? Well I've been going to college but am not really sure what I want to do with my life.**

**Also, I'VE FALLEN IN LOVE WITH TOBIRAMA AND HASHIRAMA I MEAN THEY'RE JUST PERFECT ALSDHFASHF**

**Also, if you want to, follow me on Tumblr! I'm on there, updating WAYY more than on here, my tumblr URL is hoshigakikisames (A canon URL? I like to think it is) I'm gonna try to get into the groove of things on here again.**

**Jeez... It's been about a year since I've updated though... I'm also SOO far behind on Naruto, I have so many episodes to watch, but I'm skipping all the filler ones. At least I'm caught up on the anime though.**

**ALSO, I'VE GOTTEN THE ONE DIRECTION INFECTION MEANING THAT I'VE FALLEN IN LOVE WITH ONE DIRECTION.**

* * *

Chapter 11: Summer gone wrong

"Do you have any other ideas?"

"... Uh... well... Not really," Annie shrugged, taking a bite out of her cheese burger. Sam didn't respond, but only looked out the window of the car, almost as if looking for something or someone.

"Well, this has turned out to be harder then what we thought," Sam sighed "The only other option is you know, that option-"

"And I'm not going to do it. I'm not going to try to seduce Hidan! What do you guys think I am, some kind of Easy A whore?"

Sam sighed again, more loudly "No, Annie. We're not saying that you're a whore, because frankly you're not. I... Just... You know what? Do you want to hear my honest opinion on this?

It was silent for a few seconds in the Jeep, as Annie thought carefully about it "I do appreciate honesty."

"Okay then," Sam said quietly "I don't think any of this is a good idea. It's a risky idea, and that's... What I've been thinking from the start. Look Annie, becoming a ninja is just not a good idea."

"But... You agreed with me from the start that it was a good idea!" Annie wailed

"You know I thought you were joking about this at first. But now that I see that you're taking this idea seriously, well I don't agree with it anymore."

She sighed dramatically "Sam, can't you imagine all the things that we could do? We would be powerful! I would be better at sports, I could do so many more things!"

"Yeah, we could... Do anything."

"Ha! You see? You're thinking about... You're thinking that it's still a good idea Sam!"

"Maybe... I guess we could still go for it," Sam shrugged "Have you heard from Tara?"

"No... Uh, she's still mad at me I guess." Annie said "Like, I guess she's _really _mad, I texted her back but I haven't gotten a response in a couple of hours."

"Maybe that's a good thing."

"How?"

Sam shrugged "Nevermind... Where's Zana? She's taking a long time."

A second later, the back door to the Jeep opened, Zana climbed in and shut the door "Sorry guys, they mistook my order."

"Only at McDonalds..." Annie muttered, stuffing some fries into her mouth "Ah man this is good."

It became silent as the girl's ate their food. Outside, people walked in and out of the fast food joint, some kids their age hung out outside at the tables, smoking cigarettes and most likely talking about the parties that would be going on throughout the Summer. Annie found herself missing the times she would be able to go out and have fun with her friends, instead of staying home and making sure a bunch of criminal ninjas didn't slaughter her neighbors.

"You okay Annie? You look kind of depressed." Sam pointed out

Annie looked at her "Well... Life is great, out of nowhere a group of criminals who are not even supposed to exist appear in my house. Now, one of them is probably going to kill me... I couldn't even sleep last night because I was having nightmares that he would kill me-"

"Wait..." Zana said "Who tried to kill you in your dream?"

"... Hidan did," Annie sighed "And that's not the worst of it..."

"Okay, if Hidan trying to kill you in your dream isn't bad, then what could be worse?" Sam yelled in exasperation.

Annie almost seemed uncertain "My dad's coming home next week."

_**"WHAT?!"** _Sam and Zana both screamed, dropping their food and almost spilling their drinks. A few people outside stared at them questionably, but they were too shocked to pay any mind.

"Yup," She said flatly "He emailed me this morning, but I was too nervous to bring it up with Pain. So I wanted to tell you guys first. I'm not happy about this, I'm just... Really stressed about it."

"Annie, start the car," Sam snapped "We have to tell him, you think they don't know? One of them is probably here right now, watching us!"

"I can't fucking do it Sam!" Annie wailed "I'm just so stressed, and I'm also on my fucking period, which explains why I'm such an emotional mess!"

Zana crushed her now empty cup in frustration "Annie, if you want me to, I can drive back."

"Nope, I'll do it."

* * *

When they arrived home, Annie parked her Jeep in the driveway, relieved to see that the house was still in one shape or not destroyed. Sam and Zana got out of the car, but she pulled her iPhone out of her pocket and opened up the email her father had sent her that morning:

_Hey Sweetie, how has your summer been? I hope you have been keeping safe and out of trouble. I'll be coming home in a weeks time, I'm not sure yet if I will be home for just a few days, or for the rest of the summer, but I'm excited to see you and your sister when I come back! Perhaps we should have a surfing/camping trip to Tofino while I'm home? Thinking of you and looking forward to see you when I come back._

_Love, Dad_

"Fuck my life..." Annie groaned "Here goes nothing."

The house was oddly quiet when they entered. For a moment, Annie hoped that they were gone... But then realized that was a bad thing, because they weren't technically allowed to leave unless telling her so. She checked the living room, no one was in there, she was about to walk into the dining room until she saw that the glass doors were closed and that they were all sitting around the table. They looked at her and she awkwardly waved, going outside instead.

Her puppy ran up to her panting happily, she smiled and scratched his ears "You're so full of energy, maybe I'll have to take you out for a run today..."

Sitting on one of the lawn chairs, she took out her phone and dialed her sister's cellphone number, the phone rang a couple of times before she finally picked up "Hello?"

"Hey Joanne," Annie quietly, almost too quietly

"Oh, hey Annie, what's up? How are things at home?"

"Um, they're pretty good... Just needed a break, so I went out with Sam and Zana for a few hours. We walked around the airpark and then got lunch, what about you?"

"Me and Justin are about to leave to go hiking," She said "Do you want to come along? I can come by your house to pick you up."

"Um, I don't think I can... Did you get an email from Dad?"

"No... Why do you ask?"

She bit her lip "Well... he emailed me this morning, and um... He's coming home in a week, he just isn't sure if it's permanent or for just a couple of days."

"Oh... Shit..." There was a pause after that "Well... Annie, what are you going to do?"

"I don't know. That's why I called you, I'm just kind of lost at the moment."

"Well... I'm not the one who seems to be around these maniacs 24/7 these days... So, you and your friends figure something out?"

Annie groaned, nearly chucking her phone in frustration "That's the thing, I don't know what to do! Dad's going to kill me when he finds out that... Some psychopaths are living in our house. I mean, he's gonna get so mad at me, but it's not my fault-"

"Annie."

"Yeah?"

"Um, how about we talk about this later, maybe it's best we talk about it in person, okay?"

"Okay."

"Good, well I'll come over for dinner then, see you later!"

Annie clicked the end call button and sighed, her puppy, Otis stared at her "I don't know what I'm going to do bud."

She made her way slowly back to her house, the June heat making her sweat as the Sun burned down on her skin. She nearly froze as she stepped into the living room, Pain stood there leaning against the couch staring at her.

"Who were you talking to?" He asked, the other Akatsuki members sat on the couch. The T.V. wasn't on, so the room was uncomfortably quiet as they looked at her. Annie started to feel anxious, her heart pounding faster.

"I was talking to my sister on the phone." She said quietly

"Where were you earlier along with Sam and Zana?"

She couldn't help but sigh and roll her eyes at the question "We were out... Hanging out. Because that's what friends do, plus it's nice to be out the house and away from you once in awhile."

He tilted his head slightly "You've been acting strange lightly. You're lying to me."

"Oh," Annie laughed "You always assume the same shit, that I'm lying to you. Can you just, stop acting like you're my dad?"

"I'm not acting like your dad, we're keeping a watchful eye on you. Why are you acting strange...?" Pain asked, gritting his teeth.

Annie smirked "Well... There is this thing that we women have once a month, called the period. It causes us to have very bad mood swings, meaning that I'll be super happy one moment, and then wanting to rip someone's head off the next-"

"That is not the reason," Pain gritted his teeth "You're still lying to me."

"Oh okay... I'M PREGNANT!" Annie yelled at the top of her lungs.

Everyone just stared at her blankly "Well, that was sarcastic... I'm gonna go up to my room."

"No." Pain stated.

"Oh are you my dad now or something?" Annie yelled "Oh wait, speaking of which... My dad will be home in a week. Just a warning."

"And what's... So great about that?" Kisame inquired.

"Uhhh... He's going to fucking kill me, and he's probably gonna make me kick you guys out of the house. Believe me, my dad's kind of crazy. He's not going to like this situation. I mean, he's a cop, he's going to probably call his Police buddies on you guys. Then you're probably gonna try to kill him, which I will not allow at all! Then I'm gonna get in sooo much trouble, I'll probably be grounded for the rest of summer and for the whole school year as well. Do you understand now?"

"What I don't understand is why you insist that we don't leave this house," Konan said.

"OHHH MY GOD. Did I not make this clear to you the first time? I don't trust you guys enough to go out in public and not kill people, because I have this... Bad feeling that something bad _will _happen..."

"Annie, me, Hidan and Itachi all went out in public and we never did anything bad, un" Deidara pointed out

Annie sighed "That's because I was with you guys, to make sure you wouldn't do anything bat shit insane."

"So you have to fucking baby sit us to make sure we don't kill any of your pussy ass friends?" Hidan snorted

"NO. What I'm saying is that you obviously do not understand the social construct of this world enough... You're not in 'ninja land' anymore, you're in a world where... People fucking eat tampons, and teenage girls worship some asshole singer... And lots of other crap."

"I think what she's saying is that we're too dangerous to be around her kind of people," Itachi said quietly.

"Thank you Itachi," Annie groaned "What I'm doing is for the safety of me, my friends, my family and this town, I-"

"Annie!"

Sam and Zana came running into the living room "Uh... We kind of have a problem."

"Are you fucking kidding me, what's happening now? Has Snooki from Jersey Shore had her baby? If so then I guess the world is fucking doomed then."

"Okay, this is not a time to be joking around, uh" Zana stammered, she seemed nervous, but before she could speak, the doorbell rang.

"Who is that?" Pain asked

"Your mom," Annie said sarcastically

"She was killed."

"HEY, JUST SO YOU KNOW ANNIE, THAT'S ONE OF YOUR DAD'S COP BUDDIES AT THE DOOR!" Sam yelled

"FUCK!" Annie screamed, then pointed to Pain "Okay, you guys need to hide like right now."

Pain didn't respond, just stood there staring at her, almost questionably. The doorbell rang again, and Annie looked at the door anxiously "Guys, I'm serious you need to-"

When she turned around, the living room was empty, except her, Sam and Zana "Wow, they're fast."

"They're ninjas," Sam laughed "What do you expect?"

"Well... Uh... Guys, just act casual," Annie whispered, they nodded, sitting down on couch and turning on the T.V. Annie went to answer the door, trying to hold back an exasperated groan at the site of an RCMP officer at her front door.

"Hello, Ms. Harker," He said smiling "How are you this afternoon?"

"Uhh... Constable Godard what surprise!" Annie chirped, putting on the best surprised expression she could "I'm doing great, how about yourself, sir?"

"Please, just call me Tom," he chuckled, but even as he smiled, there was a certain uneasiness in his eyes "I'm doing fine, thank you for asking."

She hesitated to ask the question that was running in her mind, but couldn't hold back the words any longer "May... I ask what you're doing here?"

"Well, your father requested that I keep an eye on you while him and your mother are away. May I come in?"

"Yes of course! Would you like some coffee or something?" She asked politely, at the same time she couldn't help but roll her eyes at the fact that her father had asked the other RCMP officers to keep a close eye on her. _'He's so damn overprotective...'_

"Hm, that would be nice," He said, taking off his vest and gun belt, hanging it up on one of the coat hooks by the door, he kept his radio on hand though. Annie smiled, trying to act polite as they made their way to the kitchen.

"Who are your friends here?"

"Oh Tom, this is Sam and Zana," they waved somewhat awkwardly at Tom as Annie introduced him "Sam and Zana this is Tom, or Constable Godard. What do you like in your coffee?'

"I would like it with just milk please," He said taking a seat on the couches "It's nice to meet you girls, how has your summer been so far?"

"Uh..." Zana mumbled, looking hesitantly at Sam "It's been pretty good so far."

"I'd... Say the same," Sam said smiling "It's been pretty great so far, it's nice to be out of school."

Annie groaned loudly as she closed the door to the kitchen, leaning against the door and closing her eyes. She opened them to see Kisame, Deidara, Tobi and Hidan sitting at the counter.

"Um... What the hell are you guys doing?" Annie whispered

"We were eating, are we allowed to not fucking eat or something?" Hidan snapped

She gritted her teeth in anger, walking up to him as close as she could, she didn't hesitate... She slapped him across the face as hard as she could. He was about to yell but she covered his mouth with her hand. "You. Need. To. Be. Quiet. Stop fucking acting like a 12 year old and act your age."

"Okay, un" Deidara whispered

She pulled two mugs out of the cabinet and poured coffee into both, putting French Vanilla coffee creamer in one and milk in the other. Her hands shook as she walked out of the kitchen, paying no mind to the dangerous criminals hanging out in her kitchen. Tom was talking with Zana and Sam, she handed one of the mugs to Tom and sat down on the couch beside Sam.

"Thank you, Roxanne," he winked, sipping his coffee

"Please... Just call me Annie," She muttered

"Why? I like Roxanne, it's a beautiful name, has some sort of sass to it. Why do you not go by it, it's your real name after all."

"I just... Prefer going by Annie," She said quietly "... I guess... Uh, so, I'm just gonna assume that you're here because my father wanted you to keep an eye one me."

"That's not a bad thing Roxanne, he just wants you to be safe," Tom said, sipping his coffee then froze_  
_

"What the hell? He's taught me self defense, and yet he still asks for you guys to watch out for me like 24/7, it's not like people are constantly getting murdered in this town!" Annie laughed, but abruptly stopped when she looked at Tom. His jaw was clenched, and the look in his eyes was one of uncertainty.

It was quiet for a moment before Sam spoke up "... I assume, you aren't just here because-"

"I want all you girls to stay home tonight, don't go out past 5 o'clock," Tom said quietly, standing up

"HEY!" Annie snapped "Before you tell me to do that, at least explain what happened?"

"I can't tell you. It's confidental."

"Bullshit! That's what my dad always tell me, and then he tells me to be safe. So how am I supposed to be safe and know how to protect myself, when I don't have any idea what's going on?"

She crossed her arms, staring at Tom and he looked back at her with uncertainty. At that point, Sam and Zana were still sitting down, starting to feel uncomfortable in the tense situation.

"Last night..." He started, speaking softly "A few kids your age were murdered. It was a brutal attack, we got a call this morning from someone saying that they found their bodies in the forest. There were four of them..."

"... And?"

"These four girls, they weren't together last night, their parents said that they were all at home last night. From what it looks like, they were abducted and then murdered. Two of them were sisters... We... Found this at the scene."

Tom pulled out a plastic bag marked Evidence and held it up for Annie to see. For a moment, she couldn't breath, inside the bag there was a kunai knife with blood still on it. Zana and Sam came over to see as well, for a moment none of them spoke, taking in the information Tom told them.

"I've never seen anything like it..." He continued "We've investigated on this weapon, but no one else has seen anything like it. Well, I've been told that these are commonly used in martial arts, but they could not have used just one to murder them..."

Zana dared to ask the question that was on all of the girls' minds "Who were the victims?"

"Uh... Please tell me it wasn't someone we know." Sam said to herself quietly

Tom looked away "Roxanne, I..."

"It… It's classified information," he said quickly

"Oh there you go again… Lying to me as if that's gonna protect me or make things better," Annie groaned "It's not classified information isn't it?"

"I just don't want you to get upset."

Annie sighed, rolling her eyes "Clearly, I'm already upset… How much worse can it get?"

"When I tell you it was your friends that were brutally murdered!" Tom shouted "Does that help?"

The girls looked at each other in shock; Annie looked clearly confused "Well, you didn't have to shout at me like that but thanks. Can you please clarify who?"

"This escalated quickly…" Sam whispered to Zana, who nodded in agreement.

"I'm sorry Roxanne… But it was Chloe, Meghan, Savannah and Tara."

She froze, taking in what Tom just said _'No way… Why them? Why would they kill them?'_

"… And…" He continued "You girls are some of the suspects in this case."

"WHAT?!" Zana shrieked "But… Why are we suspects?!"

"Because you were their friends," Tom pointed out "It is our duty to investigate this case. That means questioning anyone who was close to them, it's not what I want to do, but I have no choice. It's police business."

"Tom, perhaps I should clarify something with you…" Annie started "Me… Or we, as in me, Sam and Zana are not friends with them anymore…"

"And why is that?"

"We had a falling out…"

"Over what?"

Sam jumped in on their conversation "Just… Some stupid drama. Savannah got mad at Annie, because she thought that Annie was lying to her. Basically, Savannah thought that Annie had feelings for Bryson, who we also used to be friends with. Truth is, Annie never liked Bryson, but Savannah thought that she was lying to her so she stopped talking to us. And then Chloe got mad at Annie, because she thought that Annie was talking shit about her… But she really wasn't, well maybe she was. But anyways, Chloe stopped being friends with us a long with Bryson…"

"So then…" Annie continued, gritting her teeth "They decided to 'gang up on us', Savannah has been sending me mean text messages, along with Bryson. I've had to delete their numbers from my phone, because all the stuff they have been saying to me is really rude…"

"What kind of stuff were they saying to you?" Tom asked

Annie lowered her head "You know… The basic bitchy stuff… Her and Bryson were saying that I'm ugly and all this crap… Calling me fat and they've just been saying all this really hurtful stuff to me mainly. They tell me how worthless I am… Or they were telling me that. It hurts a lot, and it was making me really angry."

"You were letting all of that get to you?"

"You know I have a low self-esteem, and barely any self-confidence right?" Annie snapped "And it's gotten even worse ever since they were starting to bully me."

"I see," Tom sighed, he put a hand on Annie's shoulder "I'm sorry that this happened to you girls, we're just worried about you. But be prepared for other officers who might come here to question you."

"Are you leaving?" Annie asked

"Yes, a lot of people have gone crazy since the murder happened… Especially in a town like this," He put his belt back on along with his vest "If you need to talk to me about anything, just call me. You have my number-"

"Tom."

"Yes?"

"Where… Did the murder happen?" She asked

"At the fairgrounds…" Tom said solemnly "Down in the forest, near the river… I should go."

"Bye…" Annie muttered as Tom left. After the door the closed, she turned to Zana and Sam "We are so fucked."

"Yup…" Zana nodded "There goes our lives. Now, we're probably going to get arrested…"

"No, no, no, NO!" Annie yelled "That's not what I fucking meant... This has nothing to do with getting arrested, it's something more… Something worse."

"What's going on?"

They screamed, when they saw Pain standing behind them, Annie stiffened and backed away slowly from them. At this point, the rest of the Akatsuki started to gather around, curious as to what happened.

"Oh! Hey Pain, uh, you know, not a lot is going on," Annie said cheerfully "You know what life is just terrific isn't it?"

"Yeah!" Zana said, too sarcastically "The world is just wonderful, and life is just so much more wonderful. I _love _being alive, being alive and just living in general is just fantastic, you know? Yeah… Staying alive, just staying alive…"

"Uh…" Sam didn't know whether to lie or not "Yeah, nothing's going on. Just the same old shenanigans, Annie's dad is _extremely _overprotective and sends his cop buddies here to keep an eye on her. Right Annie? That's just how much of a trouble maker you are."

"Oh hey guys, fun fact!" Zana chirped "Did you know… Annie's name is not really Annie… Her real name is… Roxanne! Isn't that a cool name? I think I'm going to call you that from now on… ROOOXAAANNNE."

There was a tense silent as all the S-classed criminals stared at the three girls, Annie's head started to throb in pain, and her whole body shaked. She rubbed her temples, closing her eyes and trying to block out the voices. The sensation only seemed to get worse, and her heart started to pound, and she was finding it hard to breath.

"Yo, Annie, you alright?" Zana asked

"No... Not really," She groaned _'Well, that was a huge fucking lie... Of course things are not okay, who the fuck would have killed them? Oh god, I just saw it... There's other ninjas as well... So, it was not the Akatsuki. Other ninja must have figured out a way to get here, but how? There must be some connection, of course it's a special kind of teleportation Jutsu, but it must be powerful. I've never heard of a power that could connect two worlds...'_

_'If they killed Savannah, Chloe, Meghan and Tara... They must be after the Akatsuki, that's why they were killed. But not before they were questioned, they could have tortured them into getting answers. Of course they were not strong enough to hold back information. If they have more information on us, that means... Me, Sam, and Zana would be the next victims.' _

"Annie... Annie... ANNIE!"

_**"SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU STUPID LITTLE SHITS, I WAS FUCKING THINKING ABOUT SOMETHING, HOW DARE YOU INTERRUPT MY THOUGHTS!"**_Annie roared, this caused Zana and Sam to back away from her immediately. "Uh... I mean, the best thing we can do now is... To be optimistic!"

"Four of your friends were killed, and that's what you say?" Kisame snorted, staring at her questionly

Annie laughed nervously "Well... They aren't my friends anymore... Which doesn't mean that I don't care that they died, because I do."

"I don't understand you people, you act different than Shinobi, that's for sure."

"Hmm... I don't know about that," Annie scoffed "We're all human after all right? The only difference between me and you is that you... Have magical chakra or whatever the hell you call it. Besides, you don't even know that much about me, so don't judge!"

Pain raised an eyebrow "Then tell us something we don't know."

"Oh I have a few..." Annie smirked, then paused "Uh... Oh! My natural hair colour is red!"

"That's a lie."

"No actually it's true," Sam retorted "She just dyed it brown, but her hair is naturally red."

Pain narrowed his eyes "That's useless information to me."

"Yo, Sam, Zana... I need some fresh air, mind baby sitting these guys while I'm out?" Annie snickered

"Babysitting?!" Hidan snapped "What the fuck do you think we are, Children?!"

"No..." Annie persisted "But with you Hidan, it's hard to tell the difference."

"WHY YOU LITTLE FUCKING BITCH, I'M GOING TO FUCKING SACRIFICE YOU TO JASHIN-SAMA!" Hidan roared

Annie only yawned "I could get used to this... Hidan, you really need to learn to control that anger of yours. Also, the way you scream at me really makes you sound like a child."

Sam and Zana laughed, as they made their way to Annie's room, Kakuzu had to restrain Hidan from killing her. As the door closed, Sam was the first to speak.

"What was that all about?"

"What do you mean, Sam?" Annie asked, acting confused

She hesitated for a moment "You're acting strange... Is everything okay? Wait, is your other side starting to show?"

"What do you mean?"

"Uh, you've always been slightly bipolar," Zana explained "You have like a serious, smart, devious and somewhat evil side to you it seems..."

Annie chuckled "But... What if that's my real side?"

"Oh God..." Sam sighed "You've always been... Different."

She just shrugged, picking up her cellphone from her dresser "I'm going to take Otis for a walk, I'll have my phone on me just in case something happens..."

"Dude, Annie, you don't need to hide anything from us. Just tell us if something's going on." Sam said, almost reassuringly "With the way things are now, I... Don't think it's going to get better. Things might get worse from here on out, so what I'm saying that maybe it's time to stop fooling around like oblivious teenagers and act serious. I know it may suck, considering we're supposed to be having fun on summer break but..."

"Sam, I know." She smiled _'They know me too well.'_

* * *

The summer heat almost seemed to blaze in the dark room and through the window, where he leaned against. From the eyehole of his orange mask, his sharingan watched as Annie left the house, walking out through the driveway. She didn't seem to know that he was watching her, but how could she? She was a young, oblivous, weak girl, with no idea of what would be in store for her. Tobi chuckled, sensing the strong chakra she seemed to be completely unaware of. _'You're just like her... Yet, you are unaware of who you really are.'_

_'You...' _He thought _'Are the perfect piece to my plan... The eye of the moon plan.'_

He stiffened slightly, seeing Annie pause. She turned and looked up at the window, where he watched her, there was no friendly look in her eyes as she looked at him. But Tobi knew better than to drop this act, giggling like a kid he waved to her, and she smiled, turning away and continuing to walk, with her dog wagging his tail at her side.

_'But... Perhaps, you're smarter, more different then we think you are.'_

* * *

A shiver ran down her spine as she left the driveway of her house and walked down the road, she had seen this coming, but in real life, it was more terrifying then she imagined. That was Madara Uchiha, a Shinobi legend, the one that many thought Hashirama Senju defeated _'If Hashirama really didn't defeat him, then he must be very powerful.'_

Otis whined, and Annie smiled down at him "It's okay buddy, you and me are going to have a great Summer!"

There were cars passing by on the road, a few guys in a truck had whistled at her when they drove by, glaring at them, she gave them the middle finger. After that, she opted to turn onto one of the trails that led into the forest, it was quiet there and she could have some time to think.

_'What does Madara plan on doing?' _she thought, biting her lip _'Oh right, eye of the moon plan. I wonder how that will go over... But if the Akatsuki is stuck here, that delays their plan, meaning it could buy the Five nations time to prepare for war...'_

All of a sudden, she stopped in the middle of the trail _'What side am I on though? I can't help Madara with his plan, and surely Nagato might change his mind... When the time comes...'_

All those thoughts flew from her mind as Otis started whining and growling, she looked around, a cold mist was suddenly starting to descend among the tall trees and forest floor. Her heart began to pound as the fog only grew thicker, blinding her view. "W-what is going on?!"

At this point, Otis' whines became angry growls, he barked continuously but didn't move. Annie wasn't sure what exactly to do, but she grabbed her cellphone from her pocket and called Zana's number, the phone rang a few times, but no one answered. Panicing, she start writing a text to her instead, fear had clouded her thoughts and the only words she could think of to send were 'help me'.

"Who's there?" she yelled _'Dammit, I sound like one of those girls from Horror movies... I shouldn't have said anything.'_

She heard a strange noise from nearby, whirling around she screamed as someone or something came at her with inhuman speed and threw her against a tree. She cried out as the pain from the blow pulsated through her body, she attempted to stand up but was again thrown back with even more force, screeching as a knife pierced her in the belly.

"Please!" She begged "Who are you? What do you want!"

There was no answer, and all she could do was scream. She screamed as loud as she could, maybe they could here her, and maybe they could save her.

But no one came, and the last thing she saw was the sharp edge of the Katana against her throat.

* * *

**Whew! Yup, a Cliff hanger for you guys! I've decided that the story should take a bit more a dramatic turn, and this is just a part of that.**

**Please read and review! I appreciate your feedback a lot, what do you think will happen next?**


	12. Assassination

**Hello all! Another update! I have a lot of free time these days (not being in highschool and all) so I decided to spend some more time on updating my stories. Yeah, I know there's a big difference in the storyline, but I decided to change it up a bit... A lot of it inspired from the manga...**

**I'm really glad I got caught up with the manga! Man, I've just fallen IN LOVE with the Senju Brothers. I'm not even kidding, I love them so much asdlkfasdf**

**As I have mentioned before, there's definitely going to be a second part to this story, it might take place during the war but depending how much detail I put into this story, there might also be a third part!**

**I might also work on some Senju brother one shots because I have so many Senju feelings!**

**Oh and I also like the new layout for this site, just figured out that you can export the chapters of your stories into the the Document manager, FINALLY**

**Anyways, enjoy this chapter! There's going to be a bit more suspense.**

**P.S. I changed the rating of the story just incase of violence and possible sexual themes.**

* * *

Chapter 12: Assasination

_"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

The desperate scream had seemed to startle the Uchiha man as he sat on the grass, his Sharingan activated, he sat still, listening and waiting for any other sound or movement.

"You heard it as well, Itachi-San," Kisame remarked "Perhaps we should check it out."

"Yes..." He said quietly "Something's not right... Let's go, Kisame."

* * *

The ninja pressed the Katana harder against the soft skin of her neck, Annie grunted in pain as sharp edge of it sliced her skin, the blood dripping down onto the sleek blade. The immense pain seemed to blind her, but she could just make out the man's Forehead protector, four wavy lines.

_'Just as I thought, Kirigakure shinobi, no doubt about it, and the mist as well...' _she coughed, nearly choking on her blood _'Shit, this is not good...'_

"Hey Atsushi," Her captor smirked "Look at this one, compared to those other four, this one's a pretty one!"

There were three more of them, and they appeared out of the mist, but to her realization they were not all from Kirigakure. There was one from Iwagakure, the hidden Stone, another from Otogakure, the Hidden sound and the last one, a woman, was from Takigakure, the village hidden by a waterfall.

The man from The hidden sound, who she assumed was Asushi, smirked "Oh you're right Eiji-San... She won't be alive for long, so why don't we have a little fun with her?"**  
**

"Fools!" The woman snapped "This is no time to be thinking of lustful actions, she's associated with the Akatsuki, we get information from her and then kill her."

"Don't tell me what to do, Woman!" Asushi growled "We'll do whatever we want with her, Eiji, hold her still!"

At this point, Annie could feel her eyes water, the tears just threatening to come. She gasped as Asushi advanced towards her, the man staring her down with a wicked smirk on her face. _'No, please not this... Anything but this, please just kill me instead!'_

He cupped her cheek in his hand, inching his face towards hers. She could feel his breath on her skin, and the scent of alcohol on his breath. _'An alcoholic...'_

"Don't worry," He reassured her "This will be over soon, and you'll enjoy it."

"Eh, Asushi, don't forget that I get a turn with her after as well" Eiji chuckled, taking the sword away from Annie's neck.

"Go fuck yourself," She growled, she swung her leg up between his legs as hard as she could. This caused the man to cry out in pain, he glared at her menacingly.

"You... Bitch, that's all you got?"

The woman from the Hidden waterfall village, unsheathed her Katana "Enough, let me just kill her!"

She swung the Katana at her full force, Annie screamed, knowing that this was the end _'Sorry, Sam and Zana...'_

But it was not the end. Before the blade had reached her, the woman was thrown violently aside, Annie almost screamed as an arm wrapped around her waist and lifted her up. Realizing, someone had saved her, she opened her eyes to see Kisame looking down at her, holding her in his arms bridal style.

"Are you okay?" He asked

"N-no," She whimpered, leaning her head against his chest. "I'm not okay... But thank you for saving me."

He nodded "It isn't over yet, just hang on a bit longer, Annie."

"I'm going to faint..." She whispered "I don't feel good..."

Blood curdling screams echoed through the air, three of the four ninja's bodies now lay strewn and bloody on the ground. The mist cleared, and Itachi stood in the clearing, holding a kunai to Asushi's throat.

"There are more of them," He said softly "But they escaped."

"We should go after them," Kisame growled

Itachi moved towards them, looking at Annie, she could feel herself passing out, tears streaming down her cheeks. "Some other time it seems. But we have to get her back to the house, she's injured. Annie..."

"I-Itachi... I'm dying..." Annie groaned, feeling the world around her fading.

"No... You'll live."

Those were the last words Annie heard before she passed out.

* * *

"What the hell happened?!"

That was the only question Sam and Zana could think of as they stood in the backyard with the rest of the Akatsuki, Kisame held an unconscious Annie in his arms, and Itachi currently had one of the ninjas who tried to attack her captive. Itachi explained what happened to them calmly, but Sam and Zana could barely keep calm at the moment.

"They tried to kill Annie!" Sam shrieked "They could try to kill us next?"

"Shut up, Sam," Pain said coldly "We'll interrogate the Kirgakure Shinobi, take Annie inside and and deal with her wounds."

Kisame nodded, making his way back to the house a long with Itachi, Zana followed as well, asking many questions to which neither replied. Sam stayed there in the back yard, watching Pain move towards the Kirigakure ninja.

"Sam, you might not want to watch this, go back inside," Konan ordered.

"No," Sam said quietly "I want to see."

"Tch, she's probably a pussy just like Annie," Hidan snorted

"Shut up Hidan." Kakuzu growled

Sam watched silently as Pain asked the man questions, but he seemed to not answer. Pain took a Kunai out a long metal rod and stabbed it through the man's arm, causing the man to scream. This continued on until Pain had the answers he needed, the man was barely still alive, but was offered to Hidan as a sacrifice.

Hidan smirked "Finally... I get to have some fun."

The sun was starting to set, Sam headed back inside the house. Kisame sat silently on one of the couches along with Itachi, Annie layed on the other couch with Kisame's Akatsuki cloak draped over her body.

"She's still unconcious?" Sam asked

"It might be awhile till she wakes up again," Itachi explained "Her injuries are minor, so don't worry too much."

"Hmm... Well she could have protected herself if she knew ninjutsu or whatever the hell it's called," Zana retorted

Itachi not so surprisingly glared at them, but what Kisame said was surprising "She has a point actually."

"WHAT?!" Sam and Zana blurted out in unison

"I'm not saying that you could learn Ninjutsu, what I'm saying is that if you knew some, then we wouldn't have to save your asses all the time," He grumbled "It would be troublesome if we had to."

"So, you're basically saying that we should learn ninjutsu," Sam pointed out

"You could try to, but from the looks of it, I'm not sure if you girls could survive the training," Kisame paused "Except Annie, she might have a chance."

Zana was confused "... How could Annie have a better chance than us though?"

"She has a stronger chakra," Itachi explained "Much stronger than both of yours."

"Oh, come on!" Sam wailed "At least give us a chance!"

"You could try to ask Leader-Sama again..." Kisame sighed, flipping through a copy of Time magazine.

Sam sat down on the couch beside him "He's still going to say no... I mean, he's pretty dead set on not teaching us to be ninjas. And it makes no sense!"

Kisame's only reply was a grunt, he turned on the T.V. and they watched the news for a bit. Hidan came into the living room from back door, laughing hysterically and covered in blood. "Oh man, that was the fucking best!"

"Shut up Hidan!" All of them said, but he just rolled his eyes.

Sam looked at Annie, her brown hair was starting to fade slightly and under the lighting, she could see tints of red in it. Her usually pale skin was more golden from being in the sun and on her neck was a cut from where the ninja had held that Katana, but even a cut like that couldn't distract from her beauty. When they were elementary school, Annie was teased constantly for things she couldn't control, her natural red hair was one of them. The most common 'insult' was the phrase 'Ginger', even though her hair was more red than ginger, she was still called that. More commonly, many of the kids had said she was ugly, which was far from true. She had been with Annie all those times, when she was being bullied and couldn't stand it anymore, but they were now in a situation far worse than that.

_'Who would have thought Summer would be like this...'_

"I can't believe Savannah insulted her by calling her ugly." Sam blurted out, Kisame just looked at her strangely

"Well, Savannah was... A bitch, she would call anyone she didn't like ugly," Zana pointed out "But... Now she's dead, so why worry about that anymore?"

"Because she was the reason Annie has been depressed," Sam said softly "She's always been sensitive, you know that right?"

"Tch..." Hidan grunted "What the hell happened between you guys anyways? Some hissy fit drama, I assume?"

Sam was getting agitated "Hidan, has there ever been a time when you weren't a complete asshole?"

"Whoa, I was just asking you a fucking question!" Hidan yelled "No need to be such a bitch about it."

"Enough," Everyone now focused their attention on Pain, who along with the rest of the Akatsuki now stood in the living room "Those ninjas who attacked Annie, were Rogue ninjas. There are still some out there and I want them dead."

"So what are you suggesting?" Zana asked

"We'll got out tonight... " Pain explained "And we'll Find them and then kill them."

* * *

She was dreaming, but she couldn't tell if it was a nightmare or not.

She was running, but everything around her was black. Sweat dripped down her neck, as she ran faster. There was no end, she was only running in never ending darkness, it had seemed to engulf her and there was nowhere else to go. She cried out, but no one was there, or no one had heard her.

"Sam!" She screamed, no answer "Zana! Pain! Kisame! Itachi! Anyone!"

Still there was no answer, everything felt real, and she thought maybe that this wasn't a dream after all. She looked around her and stopped when she saw what seemed to be a light in the distance, maybe it was the exit out of this nightmare she was having. She started running again, forcing her body to run faster as the light became closer. Closer, and closer, she ran to it but when she thought she could escape, the light that she ran towards threw her back as she tried to run through it.

"What the hell..." She said, she stared at the place where the light used to be. It was gone now, for a moment things were silent. A crack appeared in the blackness before, it opened up to reveal an eye, the onyx black eye turned red, to the Sharingan.

Annie gasped, and could feel her body stiffen, it was as if it Madara was watching her again. She knew she couldn't look, so she turned away and ran, but the eye was behind her as well. She turned and tried to run the other direction, but it moved wherever she went.

_'No, no, no,'_ she wanted to scream, no other nightmare was as bad as this "What do you want from me?"

For a moment, it was silent, until a voice spoke "_Amaterasu._"

Black flames had suddenly engulfed her body, Annie screamed, throwing herself to the ground. She rolled around, but nothing could stop them, the flames had engulfed her skin and burned down to her very core, the pain was unbearable. The black flames became stronger, and she screamed louder, tears stinging at her eyes.

**"PLEASE! STOP!"**

"Annie!"

"NO!" She screamed "Make it stop, it hurts!"

"ANNIE!"

Screaming, she opened her eyes, suddenly a hand covered her mouth and she realized that the pain was gone. The nightmare was over, but she was sweating, it had felt so real. She looked around to see the Akatsuki, looking down at her, Itachi was the one who had his hand over her mouth, he pulled away, allowing her to breath.

"Are you okay?" He asked

"Yeah... I think I am anyways." Annie sighed "I... I remember what happened..."

"Tell us what happened," Pain demanded

She groaned "I... Was walking, with Otis, I decided to go into the forest... Because that's the route I usually take when I take Otis for walks... While we were walking, some mist appeared and it clouded my vision and that's when I knew something was wrong..."

"... I tried calling Zana but she wouldn't pick up, so I texted her instead... Then they attacked me, they pinned me against a tree..."

She suddenly felt sick to her stomach, remembering what happened next "The men who captured me, they were saying that I was more pretty than the last ones they killed... One of them made an move towards me, they were... Wanting to... Wanting to rape me before they killed me, but there was a woman in the group who told them not but they didn't listen... Luckily, he didn't get his hands on because that's when Kisame and Itachi came and killed them..."

"That man was wanting to have his way with me, yet I couldn't even protect... Myself," Annie growled "If Itachi and Kisame hadn't come and... Saved me, I'd be lying dead in the dirt right now."

Sam wrapped her arm around Annie's shoulders "Then you should really be thanking them."

"I'm also aware of why they attacked me," Annie continued "At first I tried to figure it out, but it's easy really. Those were the same ninjas that killed Savannah, Chloe, Meghan and Tara. They wanted information on the Akatsuki, so they interrogated them, knowing them, they couldn't last through and interrogation... So they got the information they needed, which lead them to me. You see, we're perfect targets, we're vulnerable, so we're easy to capture. Not only that, but they see us as 'weak', so we'd easily spill information on the Akatsuki."

Everyone was silent, after Annie spoke, Sam and Zana blinked, looking at each other.

"Also, there's other ninja in that group who are still alive," Annie groaned "Pain, are you going to deal with them?"

"We'll find them tonight," Pain said "And we'll kill them."

"You shouldn't kill them right away, torture them, interrogate them, do whatever you can to get information from them." Annie yawned, standing up "Me, Sam and Zana will come with you."

"WHAT?!" Zana shrieked "So you nearly get killed by these people, yet you wanna go after them?"

Annie rolled her eyes "Yes Zana, because we know this town better than them, we can help them. Plus, these fuckers killed my friends and tried to kill me, I want them dead."

"AH... Annie you're bipolar is really um... Showing today," Sam yelped

"What's up with her all of a sudden?" Kisame asked "She doesn't always act like this."

"She kind of has two sides to her..." Zana explained "You see, she acts innocent, and stupid sometimes, but really she can be devious, smart and... Scary."

"We leave soon." Pain announced, leaving the room with Konan and Tobi. Everyone else talked amongst themselves, the Akatsuki members seemed excited to get out of the house, and most of all, get their hands dirty again.

"Yo Annie, you're a stupid bitch you know that right? You first get yourself killed, now you're gonna come with us to kill these guys, you might end up getting your weak ass killed!" Hidan laughed

"Hidan..." Annie said sweetly at first, but when he shifted his attention to her, she glared at him menacingly "Hidan, you are the most fucking worthless, and annoying piece of trash in all of this fucking universe. I swear if I hear another fucking word come out of your fucking ugly ass mouth, I'll rip your fucking balls off and shove them in that mouth of yours, then your take your fucking scythe and _**shove it so fucking hard up your ugly ass THAT'S YOU'RE FUCKING DEAD MOTHER WILL FEEL IT!"**_

Hidan twitched, shocked at Annie's sudden mood change "I... Uh..."

_**"SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU LITTLE DIPSHIT!"**_Annie screamed, Sam and Zana shrieked, running out of the room. Hidan said nothing else, and left.

"Jeez, he may be good looking, but his personality is ugly as shit," Annie snorted

"... Was that your other side?" Kisame asked

"I suppose so."

"You should use it more often."

* * *

The sun was starting to set, turning the sky a water colour of orange, blue and pink. Outside, in the driveway of Annie's house, they all gathered, waiting for their first orders from Pain.

"We'll go in our usual pairs, Sam, you go with Itachi and Kisame, Annie, go with Hidan and Kakuzu, Zana you're going with Deidara and Sasori," Pain ordered

Annie groaned at the prospect of having to spend a night searching with Hidan, she turned to see him looking at her but he looked away quickly _'Idiot...'_

"Hm, finally, we get to fly," Deidara grinned, Zana looked confused at first but then realized what he meant

"Would it change anything if I told you that I'm afraid of heights?" She asked

"Good! Today is the day you will overcome that fear, hm!"

"Shit..."

"Let's go, Konan," Pain said, Konan nodded and they disappeared.

Sam nudged Annie "Good luck with Hidan."

_**"SHUT UP SAM!"**_

Sam ran and hid behind Kisame, who stared at her questioningly but then just shrugged.

"I don't have all day," Kakuzu mumbled "Annie, let's go..."

"Okay... Uh, but... I can't run as fast you guys-" Annie laughed

"Get on my back." He stated

"Wait... What?" She blurted "I'm sorry Kakuzu but that's just a little awk- AHH! HEY! Wait!"

Kakuzu had forcefully grabbed Annie and pulled her up on his back "Hang on, if you don't, it's not my problem if you die."

"Pft, thanks Grandpa... WHOA! HOLY SHIT!"

Annie screamed as Kakuzu jumped into the air, then leaped off the roof of another house. Hidan followed beside, laughing at Annie's reaction. She growled, calming down enough to focus on the mission. She had of course seen much of her hometown before, but to see it from this view made her speechless for a moment. She stared in awe at the city as they continued to leap through the air, the warm summer wind caressing against her cheeks. She smiled, laughing even at the sensation.

"What the hell is so funny?" Hidan asked

"This is a lot of fun!" Annie laughed "Man, I wish I could do this, if I could run as fast you guys I wouldn't have to worry about being late for anything."

"We're on a mission," Kakuzu pointed out "Now is not the time to be having fun."

"Oh come on Grandpa Kakuzu, you need to cheer up!" Annie joked

Hidan laughed "Grandpa Kakuzu? I like it, it really suits you Kakuzu!"

"Shut up, Hidan. Or I'll kill you."

The bickering between Hidan and Kakuzu continued on through the night as they ran around the town, searching for anything. There had been no word so far from any of the other Akatsuki members, and a few hours later, they decided to take a break. The place they stopped at was the Comox harbour, while Kakuzu and Hidan stayed on the boardwalk, Annie went down to the dock. She spotted her family's sail boat and climbed into it, sitting at the bow.

_'I wish I could just sail somewhere right now,' _she sighed, closing her eyes

"Hey,"

She opened her eyes to see Hidan standing on the dock beside the boat, she frowned then sighed again, more loudly this time "Did you get bored of hanging around Kakuzu?"

"You have no fucking idea," he scoffed "I have to be around that asshole all the time, it's a relief to be away from him once in awhile."

"Then why are you down here? Aren't I the one that's a stupid bitch, from the way I see it Hidan, you just don't seem to like people in general."

He laughed, climbing onto the boat and sitting down across from her, she felt uncomfortable at first and he seemed to sense that "Relax, I'm not going to kill you, you're more enjoyable to be around then Kakuzu."

It was silent for a moment, and Annie found herself feeling awkward, she interlaced her fingers together, trying to think of what to say next. He looked at her smirking, and she looked away, feeling embarassed.

"Hm, why do you always do that?" He asked

"Do what?"

"You act so shy, and needy sometimes, and then the next moment, you're some crazy bitch," He explained "I don't understand."

"Well, if you need some clarification, here it is. I am actually pretty shy sometimes, and that's just due to my low self esteem, and all that crazy shit I've been doing lately, is because of you guys."

"Growing a fucking backbone finally?"

"Maybe, that's the reason," Annie said, glaring at him "That and I'm done with being put down all the time."

He rolled his eyes "Why do you care so much about what people think of you?"

"It's not that easy to not care, I have low self esteem," Annie spat "I was bullied for years! Savannah said she was my best friend, but then she turned her back on me and started tormenting me. And that's not going to end, because now people are going to think I'm the one that killed her!"

"She bullied you? That's all?" Hidan snorted "And here I was thinking that you were finally growing a back bone."

At that point, Annie was too upset to even look at him, she just turned around, pretending he wasn't there, hugging her knees to her chest. He was quiet for a moment, waiting for her to respond but she didn't feel like talking to him anymore. "You're horrible at communicating with people, you know that right?"

"Jeez, you are so sensitive, why do you let what people say affect you so much?"

"You obviously don't understand, I-"

Suddenly, he had moved closer to her and slapped his hand over her mouth. She tried hitting him, but his other hand, reached for her hand and grasped it. "There's someone here."

She felt uncomfortable with him this close and looking at her strangely _'He might be physically attractive, but he's an inconsiderate asshole.'_

"Did I make you cry?" He asked

"Uh... Yeah..." She said, truthfully

He frowned "Shit... I'm sorry,"

"It's okay... Whoa, wait you're apologizing to me?!"

"Of course I fucking am! I feel bad for making you upset!"

Annie was shocked "I never expected... HIDAN! BEHIND YOU!"

He moved just in time to dodge the kunai that was thrown his way, he grabbed Annie by the waist, holding onto her as they jumped from the boat. Just a few feet away, one ninja stood on the dock, preparing to attack again. Annie had a vision, of three more of them appearing.

"Tch, it's just one, this will be easy!" Hidan scoffed

"You idiot," Annie hissed "Have you forgotten my ability? He's not alone, there's two more and they're going to attack from behind us!"

"When?"

"NOW!"

He whirled around, slashing one of the ninjas with his scythe, they screeched in pain, the blood seeping from the wound on their chest. The two others stood their ground, eyeing them as they readied themselves for another attack.

"Get the girl! She's not a shinobi, we can get intel from her!" One of them said to their comrade

"Like hell you will," Annie growled "Hidan, do whatever you want to them but keep at least one of them alive!"

"Why should I do that?"

"They can give us intel! And the one who first attacked us is going to make an attack from behind us, where the hell is Kakuzu?"

"Shit," Hidan hissed "I can't hold onto you while trying to attack these assholes, you're holding me back!"

"Then let go of me Hidan, I can take care of myself for a few minutes at least," Annie snapped

"Alright, but if you get hurt then it's not my fault..."

She pulled away from him, and right after he ran towards the two other ninjas, his scythe at his side. Kakuzu should be here soon, but where the hell did he go off to? Annie whirled around, the first ninja that attacked them smirked, a kunai ready in his hands.

"At least I'm prepared this time," Annie muttered, and just as the ninja ran towards her, she pulled the handgun out of her jacket pocket and began firing. The attack seemed to catch him by surprise, and a few of the bullets pierced his body. He fell to the ground, yelling in pain. Annie smirked, feeling accomplished that she managed to take at least one down.

She moved towards him and he groaned "What the hell was that?"

_'Thank God, at least Dad knew that I should learn to defend myself' _she pointed the gun at his head, shaking almost violently. She could kill him, but she had never killed someone before. Hell, that was her first time even shooting a person today, the only thing she had shot before that was targets and Game.

She nearly screamed as a hand shot out towards the ninja she injured and lifted him in the air, Kakuzu said nothing at first as he observed the man. "Looks like you were at least a bit useful..."

"Don't kill him, I think we should keep him alive to get intel from," Annie said, she realized her tone had sounded much more demanding and Kakuzu just looked at her "I told Hidan to keep at least one of them alive, but knowing him, he might just end using both of them as a sacrifice."

"You're much smarter than you look," Kakuzu observed "Any word from the others?"

She checked her phone, there were 2 texts;

_Deidara and Sasori found some of the ninjas, we followed them back to try to get to their hideout, but then some of them attacked us. P.S. I told Deidara not to blow up town, and he didn't, just thought you should know - Zana_

_We're up at the school, there were a few ninja there. Itachi thinks that there might be even more though... -Sam_

"From the look of Sam and Zana's texts, that was not all of them, there's even more out there," Annie sighed "We should get out of here."

"Why?" Kakuzu asked, and just after that, sirens started blaring in the distance and Annie groaned.

"What the fuck is that?! I'm about to perform a holy ceremony, I can't have any loud distractions, fuck this!"

"YOU IDIOT! Those are the police, we need to leave now!" Annie shrieked, Kakuzu understood quickly enough and grabbed the still concious ninja and threw him over his shoulder "Make sure there's no evidence that we were even here! Hidan take those two bodies with you."

"We can't go!" Hidan roared "I'm about to perform my ceremony- OW!"

They had no time to deal with Hidan's stubborness, so Kakuzu hit Hidan as hard as he could before he could make the preparations for his ritual. Hidan cursed, but grabbed on of the bodies anyways, while Kakuzu grabbed the second one. Annie was caught by surprise as Hidan grabbed her hand and before she could even think, they had teleported out of there.

"Oh man, that was close..." Annie sighed, she realized that Hidan was still holding her hand, she glared at him and pulled her hand away.

The only sound was the chirping of crickets as they made their way back inside the house, they paused before entering, making sure there were no intruders. Once they were inside, they bound the ninja to a chair in the kitchen. Annie looked up at the clock, it was 1:00am now, and it looked like this wasn't the end of the night, she decided to make some tea and have something to eat.

"I'm hungry," She announced, opening the fridge, much to her displeasure, the fridge was quickly getting empty. Sam and Zana had noted that they needed to go grocery shopping. Miracously, there was still some leftover spaghetti in the fridge, she emptied some of it into a bowl and put it in the microwave. The hostage ninja shifted uncomfortably in his seat, looking at Annie.

"Where the hell am I?" He asked

"Hell," Annie said rather sarcastically, boiling hot water for her tea.

"If you're gonna talk, at least say something useful," Kakuzu growled

_'Maybe I could get used to this...' _She thought

* * *

"Can we go back? It's almost Two o'clock in the morning and I'm hungry," Zana complained

"If you complain one more time, I'll throw you off, hm," Deidara grumbled

Zana laughed nervously, daring just to look under her, they were up above the city and if she weren't holding on to Deidara for her dear life, she would most likely fall. She never asked to be up here anyways, she was pretty much forced up here, plus she had to control Deidara from dropping bombs on the city. The last thing this town needed was a terrorist attack.

"Leader-Sama says to head back," Sasori announced

"What?! But were just getting started, hm!" the blonde artist pouted "I was wanting to give the people of this city a glimpse of what true art is!"

"I don't care about your art," Zana groaned "Let's just head back."

* * *

Everyone was now gathered back at Annie's house, there were now four ninjas captured, and Annie suggested that they be moved down to the basement. They were bounded against the wall, all of the Akatsuki and the three girls observing them.

"No more wasting time..." Pain stated "How did you get here?"

"W-what?"

"You heard what I said. Answer me! How did you get here?"

"W-we're actually not exactly sure, and that's the truth!"

Pain closed his eyes "Very well."

The four hostages cried out in pain as they were forced back against the wall by Pain's almighty push. The Akatsuki leader looked at Itachi, who only nodded "Why are you here? Why did you try to attack us?"

"We... Were ordered to take you out, but you're not exactly the reason... Why we attacked you..."

It was Itachi who asked next "What do you mean?"

"We weren't sent here just to take you down." one of them admitted, one of the other captors cursed him for letting information out so easily.

For a moment, everyone else looked confused, Annie suddenly felt sick but Pain continued "If you weren't after us, then what you were after?"

There was a tense silence for a moment, as the four hostages seemed to argue amongst themselves. Pain had no time for their bickering and silenced them.

"Leader-sama, can I just kill them?"

"How many times do you guys ask him that?" Zana complained "Blood thirsty idiots..."

Pain threatened her with a deadly glance "I won't stop until I get answers. What's your purpose here?"

"We have no other purpose," it was a bad lie coming from their mouths, and Annie couldn't help but roll her eyes at how bad they were at lying.

"This has dragged on long enough," Pain muttered, he looked at Itachi, he nodded and walked over in front of the hostages.

"Um, what is he going to do?" Sam asked

"He's going to use is Sharigan on them," Kisame explained "That should have more of an effect on them."

Annie sighed "That's a great idea, but why didn't we do that from the start? Haven't we wasted time using mere torture to get answers from them?"

"We? So you're in on this now?" Kakuzu said

"Well..." Annie hesitated "I didn't think I had a choice. I'm not that stupid to ignore the fact that even my own life is on the line, besides, I was the one who suggested that we keep them alive. At least give me a bit of credit, I've done some crazy shit I would never think about doing before this, all for the sake of what we are doing now."

"AHHHHHHH!" Sam, Zana and Annie winced at the tortured screams of the hostages.

"The girl!" One of them blurted out "We were told to take the girl alive! But not kill her, we don't know why!"

"What girl?" Konan asked, Annie almost started to feel sick as everyone looked at her, almost seeming to know who it was that the enemy was after.

_'Oh my god, I'm going to die...' _Annie thought

One of them pointed to her, glaring "Her... That bitch right there, we were ordered to take her alive."

* * *

**OKAY, slight cliffhanger again... I didn't know of any other good way to end this chapter so yeah. Please read and review!**


End file.
